Desafios do Coração
by Hope-W
Summary: Rony e Hermione achavam que o maior desafio de suas vidas seria encontrar as horcruxes,mas na verdade eles enfrentariam esse desafio antes do esperado,e ele seria se acertar um com o outro. A prima de Fleur e Krum estão a caminho só para facilitar
1. Chagando no verdadeiro lar

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 1**

Eram mais ou menos 5h horas da manha quando Harry e Lupin estavam esperando Tonks e Hermione em um terreno próximo a A Toca.

"Harry lá estão elas!" – Lupin disse isso num tom que demonstrava mais ansiedade do que qualquer outra coisa ao ver Hermione e Tonks se aproximando. Ele não parava de ficar esticando suas roupas para não aparentarem tão amarrotadas.

"Aham , já percebi" Harry disse rindo da reação do professor ao ver a namorada " Você esta bem, suas roupas não vão ficar melhores." Com isso o professor percebeu que estava agindo d uma forma meio infantil.

"Desculpa pelo atraso espero que vocês não estam aqui a muito tempo." Tonks disse isso e deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado. " Oi Harry, tudo bem com você ?"

"Tudo bem sim. Oi Hermione, como foram as férias ?" disse Harry.

"Olá Harry, boas" Mentiu a menina, ela teve as piores férias de sua vida os pais dela estavam extremamente neuróticos e como já era de se esperar não reagiram nada bem quando a menina lhes falou de seus planos de ir com Rony e Harry atrás da horcruxes.

Hermione não havia mudado muito desde a ultima vez que Harry a vira, ao contrário dele que estava mais alto do que nunca, mas mesmo assim não estava da mesma altura que Rony.

Depois de um tempo que os quatro caminhavam em direção à Toca Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

"Você falou com o Rony durante as férias ?"

"Já faz umas duas semanas desde que ele me mandou uma coruja. Eu achei que vocês estavam... você sabe, namorando" Ao falar disso Harry percebeu que a amiga ganhou um ar de arrependimento dos olhos e decidiu não tocar mais no assunto.

"Não, eu arruinei tudo...mas deixa quieto eu preciso resolver algumas coisa com ele."

"Hermione, você falou com os seus pais sobre as horcruxes ?" Harry tentou mudar de assunto.

"Falei sim, você tinha que ter visto parecia uma novela. Houve gritos, choros, risadas e depois houve mais choro ainda. E você falou com os seus tios?" Disse a amiga tentando aparentar descontração.

" Faleu mas eles não se importaram, eu combinei com o Rony de falarmos juntos como os pais dele, isso sim vai dar trabalho. Além do mais se essa história das horcruxes estão causando problemas com seus pais você sabe que não precisa ir!"

"Sei, mas eu quero. Harry eu nunca deixaria você e o Rony irem sozinhos. Eu vou estar ao lado dele para o que der e vier".

"Ao lado dele?" Harry falou tirando sarro cara de Hermione.

"De vocês, eu disse ao lado de vocês" Hermione disse assustada.

"Claro que disse" Harry falou rindo.

"Chegamos" Tonks disse animada.

Harry ao ver aquela casa sentiu uma onde de alegria invadir o seu corpo. Era incrível como ele realmente de sentia confortável e feliz sempre que pisava na casa dos Weasleys.

**Eai galera o que vocês acharam não se esqueçam das reviews.**


	2. A festa

**Nada relacionado a Harry Potter ( personagens , locaçoes, etc..) me pertencem.**

Desafios do Coração

**CAPITULO 2**

Assim que eles entraram avistaram a Sra. Weasley servindo o café da manha para os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, e pra a sua filha caçula Gina( que na opinião de Harry continuava linda mesmo com os cabelos desgrenhados e usando um pijama no mínimo 3 números maiores que o dela.)

"Bom dia Harry" Os gêmeos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Olá Harry, Remus,Hermione, Tonks tudo bem com vocês, nossa vocês se adiantaram muito. Chagaram antes mesmo que as corujas"

Nesse momento Hermione parecia procurar algum na sala dos Weasleys, e Harry tinha certeza de que ela procurava Rony

"Mas por pouco, olhe elas lá" Agora foi a vez de Gina falar algo.

"Vamos sentem-se e comam alguma coisa...Remus o Arthur quer dar uma palavrinha com você mais tarde, ele acabou de ir para o Ministério" A Sra. Weasley disse isso indo pegar a sua edição do Profeta Diário. "Olhem veio uma revista extra" e jogou a revista para Gina.

"Harry, Hermione tudo bem com vocês ?" Falou Gina olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

"Tudo bem sim" Disse Hermione que ainda parecia procurar por Rony através da porta que dava para a sala.

"Hermione antes que você arranje um torcicolo o nosso querido irmãozinho não está" Disse Jorge folheando o Profeta Diário.

"Bem lembrado Jorge, Mãe onde o senhora disse que o Rony foi mesmo?" Fred falou se servindo de suco de abóbora.

"O Rony foi a uma festinha." Disse a senhora Weasley enquanto conversava com Tonks.

A resposta da senhora Weasley causou um arrepio e muitas duvidas na cabeça de Hermione. _"Onde será que ele foi? Com quem? Não lembro de ter recebido convite de festa alguma"_

"E que horas ele pretende chegar?" Fred falou com um tom de quem parecia indignado " Ele saiu ontem antes das 15h. Que tipo de festa era essa, ein mamãe? E porque Harry e Hermione não foram a essa "festinha" ?".

"Ora Fred foi uma festinha de uma amiga dele, ele falou que iria chegar lá pelas 10h . Harry e Hermione não foram por que ... sei lá pergunte a eles" Estava claro que a Sra. Weasley estava escondendo alguma coisa, o que deixou Hermione mais triste ainda"

"Então por que vocês não foram?" Falou Fred comuma de suas sobrancelhas arqueda parecendo um detetive .

"Não fomos convidados"Harry disse dando risadas da interpretação de Fred. " de quem será essa festa ?"

"De quem mais seria, qual é a única "amiguinha" do Rony que não convidaria nem o Harry nem a Hermione para uma festa?" Gina disse enquanto se servia de suco.

"Lilá Brown" Hermione responde em um sussurro que lhe trousse lágrimas aos olhos. _"Então ele está com ela, se eu não tivesse falado aquelas coisas pra ele talvez ele estivesse comigo agora"._

"A garota que bateu a cabeça?" Perguntou Fred

"Ela mesma" Confirmou Harry.

Nesse mesmo instante Jorge , que até o momento estava, engasgou com o seu café da manha chamando a atenção de todos.

"Mãe, você falou que o Rony estava em uma festinha, você chama um dos eventos mais badalados do ano de FESTINHA" Jorge disse isso mostrando uma foto de Rony (com as vestes a rigor que Fred e Jorge haviam lhe dado) e Lilá Brown ( com um vestido azul que deu a ela uma cintura extremamente fina e um colo bem avantajado) eles estavam de braços dados, a legenda da foto falava :

**Ontem foi realizada a festa das debutantes, foi um evento maravilhosamente lindo onde as mais belas damas que completaram 17 anos nos últimos meses dançaram com seus pais e escudeiros. Na foto acima podemos ver Lilá Brown e seu escudeiro Ronald Weasley eleitos o casal mais belo pelos jornalista que marcaram presença no evento. Mais informações na revista que foi enviada juntamente como jornal.**

"O que?O Rony, na festa das debutantes? Dançando ? Isso só pode ser piada" Falou Gina as gargalhadas.

Lutando com os risos Harry disse " Piada e ele ser eleito o mais belo".

"Cala a boca e me passe essa revista logo" Fred gritou, o garoto estava com uma pressa sem igual.

Mas enquanto os irmãos Weasleys e Harry folheavam a revista em busca de alguma informação sobre Rony, Hermione não parava de olhar a foto do jornal, ela percebeu que Lilá estava comum sorriso de orelha-a-orelha e agarrava firmemente ao braço de Rony, que por sua vez estava com um olhar maravilhado e com um sorriso no rosto,mas o olhar de Rony não ia para Lilá, ia para ao seu redor ele estava maravilhado com aquele mundo de coisas lindas e elegantes que era a festa.

"Aqui" Harry abria a revista em uma página onde estava uma foto imensa do Rony que beijava a mão da Lilá. "Mas já não é um poço tarde pra Lilá estar debutando ?"

"No mundo bruxo as moças debutam com 17 anos,essa era a idade que os antigos achavam que uma moça estava pronta para se casar,elas dançavam com os seus pretendentes que são chamados de escudeiros, Harry querido" falou a senhora Weasley com um tom de quem explica algo a uma criança. "E vocês não vão atormentar o Rony quando ele chegar.Eleme pediu tanto para que eu não lhes contasse que ele havia sido convidado para valsar com a Lilá"

"E por que raios ele aceitou?" Hermione disse isso num tom de raiva mais direcionado para a foto do que para qualquer outra pessoa, ela abrirá a boca pela a 1ª vez desde que Jorge havia descoberto a festinha em que o Rony esteve na noite anterior. Quando ela percebeu que todos haviam percebido o quanto irritada ela estava, tentou corrigir a frase. "Afinal de contas ele não namora mais com ela"

"Bem Hermione o Rony havia aceitado o convite da Lilá enquanto eles ainda estavam juntos e ele ficou sem jeito de recusar encima da hora, principalmente depois que os pais dela vieram nos fazer o convite oficial. Não há motivo para ciúmes Hermione" A sra. Weasley falou maternalmente como se ela tentasse aliviar a dor da menina.

"Não é ciúmes...era apenas curiosidade , por que eu deveria estar com ciúmes dele. Quero mais é que o Won-Won e a Láv-Láv que sejam muito felizes juntos" Falou enquanto entuchava um pedaço de bolo na boca _" Então ele não estava realmente de saco cheio dela se ele aceitou dançar com ela em uma festa que ia acontecer no ano seguinte."_

"Won-Won ?_" _Fred e Jorge caíram na gargalhada ao ouvir o apelido que Lilá dera a Rony no ano anterior.

"Vamos Mione, vamos pro meu quarto quero conversar com você a sós" Disse Gina quando percebeu que uma lágrima escapou do controle de Hermione e desceu pelo o seu rosto. E sussurrou no ouvido da amiga "Você pode desabafar comigo se você quiser"

Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça, ela sabia que se falasse algo ela perderia o controle das lágrimas. Com isso as garotas se levantaram e foram em direção as escadas da A Toca.

"Ta aí uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei em toda a minha vida , o Roniquinho arrasando os corações das pobres e indefesas garotas de Hogwarts." Disse Fred quando conseguiu se livra das gargalhadas.

"Nosso menininho está crescendo Fred. O que me deixa intrigado é que ele invez de ficar com a Mione ele ceda a uma menina como a Lilá, pelo o que me lembro dela ela não fazia nada alem de falar sobre roupas e garotos".

"Fiquem quietos vocês dois" Falou a sra. Weasley muito brava.

"E pelo o que a Mione me falou ela brigou feio com ele quando estavam no Expresso Hogwarts, ela parecia estar muito arrependida" Agora foi Tonks que interveio na conversa dos meninos.

"Mas que grande surpresa esses dois brigarem aposto que o motivo foi algo extremamente banal." Harry comentou ele já era um expert sobre o relacionamento de amor e ódio de seus amigos.

**Gente por favor me deixem reviews pra falarem se estão gostando ou não!**


	3. O que aconteceu

**Nenhum personagem ou Locação (nada msm)do mundo de Harry Potter me pertencem!**

Desafios do Coração

**CAPITULO 3**

Assim que chegou ao quarto de Gina, Hermione desistiu de tentar segurar as lágrimas que já estavam afogando o seu coração em dor. Ao perceber o estado da amiga Gina tentou aliviar a dor da amiga.

"Mione, não fica assim, me diz o que aconteceu. O que o anormal do meu irmão te fez, eu sei você não esta assim só por causa dessa festa estúpida, desde de que ele chegou de Hogwarts ele também ta todo estranho".

Hermione mal conseguia respirar, ela chorava tanto que quando finalmente conseguiu falar alguma as palavras vieram pausadas pra que ela pudesse pegar fôlego.

"Não foi nada que ele fez... fui eu ... a única culpada por nós... não estarmos juntos."

"Hermione por favor, me conta o que foi que aconteceu, eu não agüento mais ver o meu irmão amuado, e agora você também...Não faz isso comigo, você pode desabafar comigo."

Ao perceber que a amiga não reagiu ao sei pedido a ruiva decidiu apelar. "Desse jeito até parece que você não confia em mim".

Já recuperada, fisicamente pois o coração dela estava em frangalhos , Hermione decidiu abrir o coração para a amiga, claramente preocupada, a sua frente" Gina, você sabe que é a minha melhor amiga"

"Então me conta que PORRA aconteceu no expresso Hogwarts"

Hermione sorriu enquanto uma lágrima corria pelo o seu rosto.

"O que foi agora ? Mione eu to começando a achar que você ta ficando pirada igual ao Rony"

"Acontece que quando você fala palavrão, me lembra os incrivelmente exemplares bons modos do Rony." Outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione, só por citar o nome do único garoto que consegue fazer com que ela esqueça do mundo a sua volta.

Entre risos Gina respondeu"Ai Mione, só você mesmo...mas vê se não desconversa e responde logo o que esta acontecendo".

"Ta bom foi assim ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aqui achei uma cabine vazia!" Rony avisou a Hermione quando eles entraram no Expresso Hogwarts. "Sorte a nossa, não é ? ".

Mas Hermione estava com a cabeça à anos luz dali.

"Desculpa Rony, mas eu tava pensando em outra coisa" Hermione respondeu saindo de seu transe.

Rony se direcionou e sentou ao lado dela.

"Nas Horcruxes? Eu também penso nelas as vezes. Mas prefiro deixar quieto e ver como as coisas vão acontecer, não adianta ficar pensando nisso agora. Quando chegar a hora nós vamos saber o que fazer." Enquanto falava Rony passou seu braço por cima de Hermione e o repousou nos ombros da jovem.

Enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro direito do ruivo Herrmione falou:

"Na verdade eu não estava pensando nas Horcruxes, tava pensando em como vai ser as nossas vidas depois de toda essa loucura de guerra".

"Sei lá" Rony respondeu rindo.

"Como assim? Você não pensa em como vai ser a sua vida daqui a 5anos?" Hermione tirou a cabeça do repouso para poder olhar nos olhos de Rony, ela elevou um pouco a voz, pois não conseguia acreditar que ele não pensava no futuro, no futuro que ela queria poder desfrutar ao lado dele.

"Não pensando, Hermione a única coisa do meu futuro que eu quero saber ...melhor que eu SEI é que nos vamos estar juntos" Enquanto falou isso ele havia percebido que Hermione não estava aceitando bem a despreocupação dele,mas preferiu ignorar. Por mais que ele gostasse de discutir com ela ele gostava ainda mais era de ficar de boa com ela apenas desfrutando momento.

Para Rony o amanha era uma viagem totalmente desconhecida, onde ele não sabia por onde ir, onde ir e se iria chegar.

"É serio, eu não consigo parar de pensar se eu vou conseguir me formar, que profissão eu vou seguir, se eu vou conseguir levar o F.AL.E. a diante. Tenho tantas duvidas, tantos receios e você ai sem se preocupar com nada ...Você não acha que já esta na hora de levar a vida um pouco mais a sério Ronald?" Ela elevava o tom da voz a cada palavra.

Hermione estava realmente brava com Rony, como ele podia ser tão ridículo e inconseqüente, lógico que foi incrivelmente romântico ele falando que queria estar com ela daqui a 5 anos, mas mesmo assim ele tinha que parar de ser um crianção.

"Sabe Hermione a minha vida eu levo do jeito que eu quiser, e eu vou curtir ela mais do que nunca já que no próximo ano eu não vou ter tempo para praticamente nada alem de como acha e destruir objetos que eu nem sei o que são".

Parecia incrivelmente besta os dois discutindo por um motivo tão besta , mas agora a guerra já havia sido declarada e ela não iria desistir.

"Olha eu achei que você tinha mudado e deixado de ser um imbecil imaturo, mas agora eu vejo que estava errada. Você nunca vai deixar de ser imaturo, isso está na sua essência, é mais forte do que você. Ser um COMPLETO IDIOTA é o seu destino Weasley ".

Agora ela pegou pesado e ela sabia disso mas agora já era tarde de mais para voltar atrás.

E Rony esta mais do que vermelho de raiva, mas ele se conteve em ser estúpido e ofender Hermioner por mais que ele estivesse com raiva dela ele não iria ofendê-la. Ele apenas respirou fundo e disse:

"Sabe Granger o principal motivo para eu continuar a ser o idiota que eu sempre fui é por que eu não quero deixar de ser esse idiota. E realmente acho ridículo e inútil pensar em como eu vou estar ao fim dessa guerra se eu nem ao menos sei se vou sobreviver a ela."

Com isso ele saiu da cabine em busca de qualquer outra pessoa ou lugar.

Somente depois de registrar o que Rony havia dito a ela, Hermione percebeu que de certa forma ele podia até estar certo e se ela não sobrevivesse a guerra...ou pior e se Rony não sobrevivesse, ela não poderia continuar a viver sem ele.

E o pior de tudo que se algo acontecesse com algum deles ela havia acabado de arruinar os últimos momentos que eles poderiam ter juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FIM DO FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agora Hermione estava chorando novamente,mas um chora mais contido e não cheio de soluços como o anterior.

"Hermione você acabou de me dizer que você e o Rony não estão namorando por mais uma briga idiota?" Gina perguntava incrédula ela achava que os dois já haviam aprendido a superar essa discussões bestas e a ignorarem o orgulho e pedir desculpas um ao outro.

"Aham" Essa foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu pensar e responder.

"Honestamente estou começando a achar que o meu irmão não é o único panacão nessa história".

As duas garotas começaram a rir com esse comentário, Hermione tinha que admitir que estava sendo tão imatura quanto Rony não pedindo desculpas a ele. Afinal de contas ele que não iria pedir, já que ele não costuma pedir nem nos casos onde ele é realmente culpado pela briga.

"Olha já são 9:30h daqui a meia hora o Rony vai chegar e você esta disposta a pedir desculpas para ele?"

Hermione hesitou, ela havia esquecido da festa, havia esquecido que ele tinha posto o plano de curtir a vida ao máximo em prática .Mas ela também tinha seu plano, o plano de curtir o RONY o máximo possível".

"Sim estou disposta a pedir desculpas e correr atrás do tempo perdido".

**Esse capitulo foi mais para os curiosos que queriam desobrir o que a Mione tinha feito para o Rony.( Viu LidiaLacerda e Milly Evans esse cap foi pra vcs, hahahha).**

**Espero que vc´s estejam gostando e não se esqueçam de continuar cometando !**

**Lidia Lacerda : Coitada da Mione msm ! E sobreo safanao do Rony...espere e vc vera o pq existem assacinos de aluguel ( zuera eu AMO o Rony de paixão).**

**Bruno-top: Eu preciso msm falar( d novo) o qnt é barbaro pra mim que vc leia a minha fic? Mas sobre o Rony eu posso falar a favor dele que ele não lembrava que a Mione ia pra casa dele.**

**Julia: Hauhauahuahua! Ele merece msm...mas é tudo parte do plano **

**Soisuke: Obrigada pelo elogio espero que você tena gostado desse novo capitulo.**

**Milly Evans : Espero que vc tenha matado a sua curiosidade, heehhehe! Gostou do cap ?**

**Beijos pra todos e obrigada pelas Reviews**


	4. Se arrumando

**Nenhuma personagem ou locação domundo de Harry Potter me pertencem.**

**Capitulo 4 **

Na meia hora que se seguiu Hermione ficou folheando a revista sobre a festa das debutantes enquanto Gina tomava banho.

Para quem via a cena parecia que Hermione estava se torturando, mas ela estava estudando, estudando as fotos para ver se em algum momento da festa Rony parece infeliz, mesmo prestes a erguer a bandeira branca Hermione Granger ainda estava em guerra e o objetivo final era conquistar Ronald Weasley.E para Hermione ver aquelas fotos poderia ajudá-la, em que ela não sabia, talvez até fosse auto tortura mas ela queria ter certeza de que Rony não estava feliz com a Lilá.

Mas infelizmente as fotos diziam o contrario, diziam que ele estava se divertindo mais do que nunca na festa, mostravam que ele se sentia confortável entre os amiguinhos ricos da Lilá, em uma das fotos, provavelmente do fim da festa, mostrava Rony ao lado esquerdo de Lilá que conversava com uma outra debutante de cabelos negros e olhos bem azuis e com o escudeiro dela um rapaz loiro menor do que Rony, e definitivamentenão era nem um 1 tão bonito quanto Rony. Na foto também havia uma linda garota loira de olhos azuis esverdeados, a garota lembrava alguém mas Hermione não foi capaz de lembrar quem.Ela não era uma das debutantes mas de longe era a garota mais linda da festa, ela estava do outro lado de Rony e eles pareciam conversar alegremente.

Nesse momento A Sra Weasley e Fleur Delacour entravam na cozinha da A Toca , seguidas por Gina que foi direto em direção a geladeira.

"O que a senhora ache de mon idéia? "Fleur Delacour, (a noiva do irmão mais velho de Rony, Gui) perguntava para a Sra. Weasley. Que aparentemente não estava gostando muito do que Fleur falava.

"Ainda não sei,ela pode ficar aqui em casa, mas sobre esse seu pedido especial... precisamos falar com ele antes de qualquer coisa"Pelo o seu tom aSra. Weasley não estava gostando, mesmo, do que Fleur falava.

"_Deve ser mais uma sugestão maluca para o casamento"_ pensou Hermione.

"Oui, assim que il chegarr vou falar com il!" Falou Fleur aparentando muita tranqüilidade " Ron-ni est ton simpatique, il non va decepcionar moi"

"Veremos Fleur, veremos"Falou a Sra. Weasley impaciente enquanto ia de volta para a sala com Fleur a seguindo.

"O que a Fleuma quer agora ?" Perguntou Hermione para Gina que havia sentado ao lado dela e tomado a revista de suas mãos.

"A Fleuma quer que o Rony fique de babá da priminha dela. Não acha que essa seria a punição perfeita para ele? Por ser tão estúpido?" Gina disse sorrido enquanto folheava a revista e fazia careta para as fotos.

"O Rony de babá? Isso não é muito seguro para a menina".

"Nem para o Rony" As duas meninas caíram nas gargalhadas.

"Mas geralmente a Fleur teria pedido para você ficar com a menina". Falou Hermione enquanto tomava um gole de seu suco.

"Fala baixo, já me basta a Fleuma imagina uma miniatura dela atrás de mim. Deixa o Rony sofrer um pouco... ou você acha que ele não merece" Essa ultima parte Gina falou enquanto apontava uma foto onde Rony valsava com Lilá.

E o fato de os corpos deles estarem extremamente juntos deixou Hermione incomodada.

"Falando nele já são 10h, ele já deve estar chegando" O incomodo de Hermione se transformou em ansiedade.

"Então vamos" Gina disse puxando Hermione em direção a sala.

"Vamos aonde, ta loca?"

"Você não vai se arrumar" Disse Gina para Hermione como se estivesse falando a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"O que tem de errado com a minha roupa" Hermione estava indignada.

"Com a sua roupa nada, só que ... esquece"Gina disse enquanto se sentava de novo na mesa da cozinha.

"Só que o que?"Hermione estava MUITO indignada, ela gostava da roupa que estava usando , uma blusa regata azul que as alças eram amarradas atrás do pescoço dela e uma calça jeans.

"A sua roupa esta ótima, se você se arrumar de mais ele vai estranhar. Mas eu achei que você gostaria de arrumar o cabelo e passar uma maquiagem. Nada muito pesado só um lápis no olha e uma sombra talvez" Acrescentou a ruiva ao ver a reação de Hermione ao ouvir a palavra maquiagem.

" Ta bom, mas tem que ser rápido ele vai chegar a qualquer momento" Hermione gostou de idéia de se arrumar para Rony.

Na verdade ela gostou ainda mais do resultado, Gina tinha apenas prendido o cabelo dela e feito alguns cachos. A tão polemica maquiagem foi apenas uma PPL-R (poção protetora labial com cor artificial de rosa) uma espécie de glós trouxa, um lápis no olho e uma sombra azul bem de leve.

"Gina muito obrigada, adorei" Hermione estava ainda mais linda e com o adicional dela estar radiante de alegria por estar por ver o único cara capaz de causar sérios danos ao sistema nervoso dela.

"Não foi nada, agora são 10:20h eu ouvi uma barulheira lá na cozinha quando fui ao banheiro ele deve ter chegado quando for 10 e 40h nos descemos, ok?"

"OK" Pra quem passou as férias inteiras longe dele mais 20 minutos não iria matar.

Bem isso era o que Hermione achava.

**Eai gostaram? Esse capitulo esta meio fraco mas pretendo postar o próximo em 2 dias . **

**Lidia Lacerda:A Mione só eh um pouco neurotica com o futuro. Sobre quando ele chegar...espra soh mais um pouquinha ( menos d uma semana ).**

**Bruno-top-Weasley:Mais uma besteira do Rony...não elas ainda estão por vir...(uhauhauhahu) Que otimo q vc ta gostando.**

**Muito obrigada para todos que deixaram Reviews.**

**BEIJOSS**


	5. Onde será que ele esta agora ?

**Nada relacionado ao mundo de Harry Potter me pertencem.**

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 5**

"Já são 10:30h já da pra ir agora?" Hermione mal podia esperar para poder ver Rony. _" É incrível como o tempo não passa, deve ter algo de errado com esse relógio" _

"Hermione você me perguntou isso não faz nem 2 minutos espera só mais um pouquinho, faltam apenas 10 minutos" Gina realmente estava se divertindo vendo a amiga percorrer o quarto e folhear qualquer coisa que tivesse folhas. Chegou a pensar em enfeitiçar o relógio para ver quanto tempo mais Hermione agüentaria, mas desistiu, "_Hermione iria perceber em segundos."_

" Pra mim chega, estou descendo se você quiser que fique até as 10:40h" Hermione saiu do quarto antes mesmo que Gina pudesse falar alguma coisa.

"Essa é a Hermione que eu conheço" Essa sim era a Hermione obstinada e destemida que Gina estava acostumada a ver, não a chorona que fica se lamentando pelo passado, ela iria contruir o futuro.

E Gina desceu logo atraz de Herimone correndo, ela não perderia o reencontro deles por nada nesse mundo.

Assim que Hermione chegou à cozinha ela não avistou Rony e ouviu a Sra. Weasley conversando com o Sr. Weasley, cuja cabeça estava na lareira .

"Molly fique relaxada, acabei de falar com o Augustus, ele me falou que a mulher dele que iria trazer eles."

"A festa já acabou faz horas, o meu filhinho já devia estar em casa"

Gina, que havia chegado logo depois de Hermione se sentou ao lado de Tonks e começaram a rir. Hermione também se sentou mas não riu, e redobrou a atenção na conversa.

"Hauhauhuahuaha! Os gêmeos deviam estar aqui para ouvir essa" Tonks falou para Gina que estava gargalhando.

"_A Sra. Weasley está certa, e se algo aconteceu a ele" _Hermione pensou e a sua imaginação começou a formar imagens de Começais da Morte atacando Rony.

"Querida fique calma eles não devem atrasar muito, Molly tenho que ir depois a gente se fala. Não se esqueça de me avisar quando ele chegar"

Assim que o Sr. Weasley se desconectou da rede de Flu, a Sra Weasley se sentou de frente para Hermione e falou.

" Antes que eu me esqueça... Gina seus irmãos e Harry foram para a loja e pediu para você e Hermione irem para lá quando o Rony chegasse, mas como ele não vai chegar tão cedo"

" Ótimo eu queria ir para o Beco Diagonal, preciso pegar comida para o Aroldo. O que você acha Mione?"

"Sim Claro, por que não."Hermione estava incrivelmente desanima. _"Onde será que ele está agora?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rony acorda, são quase 11h!" Lilá mexia Ronyviolentamentepara acordá-lo.

Rony acordou muito assustado, ele não se lembrava de nada que aconteceu depois da 3ª garrafa de Whisky de Fogo.

" Cara o que aconteceu? Cadê a minha camisa ?" A cabeça de Rony doía como nunca,parecia que um bando de Grindylows estavam jogando Quadribol nela."

"Eu achei que você pudesse me responder isso! Eu não lembro de nada que aconteceu depois das 4:00h" Lilá tinha trocado de roupa para ir na "continuação da festa", que foi na cobertura do hotel onde foi a festa.Agora Lilá ela usava uma blusa frente única rosa e uma calça preta.

Ela havia dado a roupa que Rony usou nessa festa de presente para ele, era uma calça jeans propositalmente desbotada e uma camisa preta com trechos de músicas de varias bandas bruxas como "As Esquisitonas" e os"Meteoros Chineses"as palavras estavam escritas em diferentes fontes nas cores branca e prata. Lilá realmente sabia escolher roupas, pois apesar de simples aquelas eram as melhores roupas que Rony já teve.

Enquanto Rony procurava em volta da piscina da cobertura sua camisa e as sandálias de Lilá, que mandava uma coruja para a mãe dela pedindo para ela ir buscá-los, eles estavam tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

"Bem quando a festa estava no fim a ...qual é o nome da menina de cabelos pretos mesmo?" Rony perguntou pra Lilá.

"Jenny. Bem ela convidou nós dois e Ray, a garota loira, pra vir pra cobertura que os pais dela haviam pego mas desistiram de usar."

"Daí o namorado dela, o Klaus, apareceu com o rádio ."Rony falou quando finalmente achou a camisa dele e um pé das sandálias. _"Cara como se não bastasse a minha cabeça doer meus estomago está revirando. Ronald você não existe." _

Na noite anterior Rony e seus "novos amigos" foram para um quarto do hotel onde a festa foi realizada. Essa segunda parte da festa foi bem mais divertida que a primeira. Pois todos já estavam um pouco "altos". Rony que passou a maior parte ( que ele lembrava)dessa reunião pós festa conversando com uma linda garota cabelos loiros incrivelmente claros e olhos azuis esverdeados que lembrava alguém a Rony.

"Onde está o resto do pessoal?"Rony quis saber.

"Jenny e Klaus estão no quarto e a Ray sumiu, acho que já foi embora. Tão típico dela!"

Rony achou a tal Ray muito divertida e interessante, não era nem um décimo tão interessante e bonita quanto uma garota de cabelos castanhos e lanzudos que ele conhecia e sentia falta._"A Mione devia ter visto como nenhuma das garotas da festa não estavam tão bonitas quanto ela estava no Baile de Inverno, cara como eu sinto falta dela". _

Quando Rony e Lilá repassaram tudo o que tinha rolado na festa chagaram a conclusão que:

# Às 2:30 a 1ª garrafa havia acabado e eles pediram a segunda.

# Às 3:00 Rony e Ray aumentaram o som do rádio que estava tocando e começaram uma seção de dança muito estranha na beira da piscina , que era uma mistura de lambada e chachado.

# Às 3:30 Lilá começou a dar encima do funcionário que estava levando as garrafas para o quarto.

Então eles não conseguiram se lembrar de nada que aconteceu depois das 4:00, apenas deduziram que foi quando a bebida começou a ir direto pra cabeça e as roupas começaram a ir direto para o chão.

"Sabe como é, a bebida entrar e os pudores saem!" Lilá tentou acalmar Rony que estava vermelho só de lembrar as coisas que havia feito. Como beijar todas as meninas presentes (na verdade chegou uma altura da festa que ele nem sabia mais quem estava beijando, apenas rezava para que não fosse o Klaus.).

"Parece que depois dessa festa eu descobri!" Rony parecia mais relaxado "Bem não posso falar que me arrependo, na verdade acho que nunca me diverti tanto, nem bebi tanto."

"_Pelo menos desde que a Mione me deu o fora."_

"HAHAHAHAHA! Rony agora que nos somos apenas amigos você vai ser convidado para várias festas dessas" Lilá estava acostumada a esses tipos de festa. "Afinal de contas eu nunca levaria um namorado meu para uma festa dessas".

"Sabe Lilá... ainda bem que nos resolvemos isso tudo...tem gente que termina o namoro e mal conseguem se olhar mais"Rony estava lembrando de Harry e Cho.

"Tenho que ser honesta e admitir que no começo foi bem difícil, mas agora não tem mais problema algum, certo?"

"Certo!" Assim que Rony terminou de falar Lilá deu um selinho nele. Ele ficou confuso...eles não tinham acabado de confirmar que eram só amigos!

A cara de confusão de Rony foi tamanha que a menina teve de ser retratar.

"Por Merlin Ronald ! Selinho não é beijo, é como beijar no rosto...só que apenas aqueles amigos que nos realmente confiamos e queremos bem!

"_Droga Lilá, sua idiota você se controlou a festa inteira e agora que vocês finalmente se acertaram você da um fora desse. Espero que ele tenha acreditado nessa história." _

"Se você diz!" Rony achou meio confuso essa demonstração de afeto da Lilá, mas preferiu deixar quieto e deixar que seus pensamentos o guiasse: _"Duvido que meu dia possa ficar melhor. Apenas em uma madrugada eu fiz mais coisas do que na minha vida inteira! Hehehe... Esse é o Rony Life Style que eu estava falando! Só a Hermione podia fazer desse o melhor dia da minha vida"._

Quando saíram do quarto ainda havia uma saia vermelha, uma calça cinza, um top preto e um colete usado pelos funcionários do hotel jogados no chão.

Enquanto esperavam a Sra.Brown Rony e Lilá passaram na lanchonete do hotel e pegaram duas maças e duas xícaras de café (para a ressaca). O estomago de Rony não reagiu bem a comida mas a cabeça dele melhorou com o café, ele só não estava reagindo bem a sons altos.

Eram 11:30 quando a mãe de Lilá apareceu e partiu em direção A Toca.

**Então gostaram sei que esse cap tb esta bem curtinhu masgaranto que os proximos vão estar maiores.**

**Lidia: Hahaha! má , eu ? Magina mas t garanto que até terça feira o Rony chega na Toca.**

**Bruno-top-Weasley: HAhuauhahuua! A cara de bobo dele é inevitavel.auhauhau**

**Dany Granger Weasley: MUUUUITO obrigada pela Review é sempre bom ter novas pessoas lendo a história. Valeu pelo elogio.**

**Mts beijuxx para todos que leem a fic e beijos especiais para os que deixam reviews.**


	6. A chegada

**Nenhuma personagem ou locação do mundo de Harry Potter me pertencem.**

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 6**

Gina e Hermione não ficaram muito tempo no Beco Diagonal, assim que elas chegaram foram direto comprar comida para o Aroldo e quando chegaram a Geminialidades Weasley, a loja de Fred e Jorge, os meninos já estavam voltando para Toca para almoçarem.

Desde o começo oficial da Guerra, Fred e Jorge voltaram a morar na Toca, Fleur também estava morando nacasa da familia Weasley. Sempre que tinha folga Gui ia para lá também e Carlinhos mandava cartas para a mãe dia sim dia não.

Para ir para a Toca Fred, Jorge e Hermione decidiram aparatar e Harry e Gina foram pela rede de Flu. Quando chegaram eles ouviram um barulho de motor na entrada da casa e foram conferir quem era.

Viram uma mulher magra e loira descendo de um carro muito bonito e aparentemente caro.

"Oi! Posso ajudar a senhora ?" Jorge falou enquanto os cinco se aproximaram.

"Olá! Podem sim. Acho que um desses te pertencem!" Ela falou apontando para o banco de traz do carro dela.

No banco de traz estavam Rony e Lilá dormindo, Lilá estava deitada encima do peito de Rony que tinha uma das mãos apoiada, acidentalmente, na coxa esquerda de Lilá.

A cena era bem desconfortável para Hermione.Parecia que haviam fincado uma faca no coração dela e agulhas nos olhos dela _"Não vou chorar, Não vou chorar, Não vou chorar! Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer e eu vou ser forte e lutar por ele." _Ela repetia para si mesma na cabeça.

"É sim , o ruivo se eu não me engano." Disse Fred com tom de zombação "Pode deixar que eu acordo ele"

Ao dizer isso Fred abriu a porta do carro e puxou Rony com tudo para fora do carro. Ele caio do carro em cima do ombro direito, acordando assustado.

"MAS QUE PO..." Rony interrompeu a frase ao perceber que a sra. Bronw ainda estava presente. E deduziu que a única explicação era que seus irmão haviam aprontado uma com ele.

"Bom dia pra você também Roniquinho" Fred disse com uma voz angelical.

"Bom dia, Sra Brown mais uma vez obrigada pela carona"

"Não foi nada Rony!"A Sra Bronw falou enquanto abria o porta malas para pegar a mochila de Rony!

E nesse exato momento em que Rony pegava a sua mochila ele percebeu a presença de Gina, Harry e ...

"Hermione"Ele sussurrou.

"Falou alguma coisa Rony"

"Nada que seja da sua conta Gina"Ele respondeu ríspido

_"Como ela esta linda, e desde quando ela usa maquiagem?Como se precisasse"._

Ver Hermione para Rony era como se ele fosse até o paraíso e voltasse a terra.Ela era a pessoa que ele mais amava na terra.Rony achava que viver semHermione por perto seria impossivel. Quando a viu teve vontade de correr para ela, abaça-la e beija-la até o fim dos dias.

Então ele se lembrou da briga deles na volta de Hogwarts. _"Por que raios eu fui entrar no joguinho dela? Mas eu não tenho sangue de barata, ela pegou pesado. Alem do mais aposto que já se recuperou, ela sempre teve garotos caindo aos pés dela com certeza já arranjou alguém"._

"Bem então nos já vamos mande um beijo para os seus pais,Rony" Lilá falou enquanto arrumava o cabelo. "Tchau, a gente se vê" E disse isso enquanto dava um beijo no rosto de Rony. Ela sabia que seria inapropriado tentar dar outro selinho nele na frente de metade da família dele.

"Tchau e obrigada mais uma vez"

Quando todos já estavam na cozinha da casa Rony conversava com Harry e Hermione.

"Não sabia que vocês irião chegar hoje. Como foi a viagem ?"

"Na verdade nós chegamos ontem"Harry falou. A tensão entre os amigos estava muito forte.

"Ahh! Então como foram as férias de vocês?"Rony disse.

"Ótimas, na verdade nunca tive férias melhores do que essas!" Hermione mentiu.

_"Boooooaaaa Hermione! Se você tinha alguma chance de se dar bem com ele acabou de jogar ela pela janela." _

"As minhas foram como sempre" Harry disse atravessando a amiga, ele sabia que ela ia se arrepender mais tarde do que tinha acabado de falar.

"Que bom pra vocês" As palavras de Hermione não sairão da cabeça dele

_"Pelo visto ela não sentiu muito por ter brigado comigo. Quem sabe ela não foi visitar o Krum ou o McLaggen"._

"Eai Won-Won me diz.Qual foi o seu discurso quando ganhou o prêmio?"Fred falou enquanto se sentava entre Rony e Hermione.

"Que prêmio? E você me chamou do que ?"

"Não seja modesto já sabemos que você foi eleito o mais belo do baile"Jorge falou sentando de frente para Rony.

"QUE? 1º Quem falou da festa pra vocês e 2º fui eleito o QUE ?" Rony estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão.

"Uma pergunta por vez Roniquinho, ou você prefere Won-Won ?"Agora foi a vez de Fred de falar.

"Antes que você faça outra pergunta, quem nos falou do seu novo apelido foi a Mione"Jorge disse bebendo um copo de suco de abóbora.

"Claro, quem mais teria falado!" Rony Olhou de lado para Mione

"_Agora ele me odeia, alguem poderiame azarar por gentilesa?"._

"Bem mas nos ficamos sabendo do seu prêmio através do Profeta." Jorge colocou o jornal bem na foto dele e da Lilá.

"Não acredito, Não acredito mesmo!"Agora a dor de cabeça dele estava começando a voltar com força total.

"Relaxa Roniquinho,ninguém vai ficar com essa imagem fútil sua: O Mais Belo do Baile! Eles vão poder ver como você também é romântico" Fred mostrou a revista para ele. "Na verdade tem uma foto sua onde você está uma gracinha beijando a mão da Lilá".

Rony pegou a Revista da mão de Fred com violência. Enquanto ele folheava ficava mais vermelho.E nesse momento a Sra. Weasley chegou a cozinha.

"Ronald Weasley, posso saber o porque o senhor não voltou na hora combinada?" Ela falou "parecendo" brava mas na verdade estava feliz por ver o seu menino mais novo inteiro.

"Desculpas mãe, mas é que... é que houve alguns imprevistos." Rony falou e torceu para que ninguém perguntasse sobre o imprevisto.

"Ai! Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você Roniquinho, nunca mais faça isso com a sua velha mãe."Ela abraçava o filho com tanta força que ele ficou um pouco sem ar.

"Desculpa mãe isso não vai se repetir" Rony ajeitava a sua camisa nova.

"Nossa Won-Won, que roupa bonita essa!" Gina reparou nas roupas do irmão e não se lembrou de já ter visto ele vestido com nenhuma das peças alem do tênis.

Hermione já havia reparado nisso quando Rony chegou, na verdade ela já havia reparado muitas coisas novas no Rony. Reparou que ele estava, ainda, mais alto. Estava mais forte, ainda era cumprido e de uma certa forma desengonçado, mas estava mais musculoso o corpo dele estava bem mais definido.

"Errr...obrigada...Eu tenho ela faz séculos" Rony não olhou diretamente para a irmã.

"Séculos? Se nem ao menos as roupas que nos compramos pra você no ano passado te servem mais, quem diria de roupas tão atingas...A Gina ta certa eu não lembro delas mesmo." A Sra. Weasley disse ao mesmo tempo que colocava a comida na mesa.

"Sei lá ...simplesmente achei ela jogada por ai.

"Pronto se sirvam, Gina dá pra você ir chamar a Fleur?"

"Ta bom!" Gina foi até porta da cozinha emburrada e berrou: FLEUR A COMIDA TA NA MESAAAAAAAAA!

Ela voltou e se sentou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Obrigada Gina! Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos o correio coruja seja esquecido e as pessoas te contratem para dar recados" A Sra Weasley falou irônica.

Os gritos de Gina fizeram com que a cabeça Rony rodasse e latejasse ele queria mesmo era ir para o quarto dele e ficar lá até o dia seguinte.

"Ahhhh! Ron-ni est tres bom que vous chego!" Fleur que tinha acabado de chegar na cozinha ao ver Rony o abraçou.

E para a surpresa de todos ele não correspondeu, a dor era tanta que ele queria era mais que ela o largasse logo.

"Je tava precisam falar com vous !"

"Fleur não quero ser rude, mas pode ser mais tarde?"

Todos presentes pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para ver o que estava acontecendo com Rony. Ele NUNCA falaria para Fleur falar com ele mais tarde. Geralmente ele aceitaria o pedido dela antes mesmo dela falar o que queria.

"Na verdade non ! É que Moi precise que vous tome conte de mon priminha!"

"Ahh?" Ele não estava a fim de ficar ouvindo a voz Fleur, a cabeça dele piorava a cada segundo e o cheiro da comida da mãe dele que geralmente lhe fazia tão bem estava gerando o efeito totalmente contrario nele, e ele sentia que não demoraria para colocar a maça que comeu no hotel para fora.

_"Força Rony, você não vai da esse vexame na frente da Mione. Não que ela vá se preocupar com você. Mas que ela se acabar de rir da sua cara isso ela vai, e ainda por cima vai correr pra escrever uma carta para o Krum falando o quão patético você é "_

"É que elle non se relacione muito bien com meninas, elle est un petite insegurra! E se vous falasse com elle e depois as meninas se aproximassem de elle serria um grand favor pra moi!"

"Que seja Fleur que seja" Rony não estava mais se agüentando mais uma frase de Fleur ou mais um segundo sentindo aquele cheiro de comida faria com que ele ou vomitasse ou desmaiasse.

"Brigadeee, Vous est um anjin" E ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Rony. Que mais uma vez para a surpresa de todos não recebeu a demonstração de carinho da meio veela bem.

"Bem to subindo, preciso descansar um pouco" Rony falou se levantando e quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

"Mas você não comeu nada !" A Sra. Weasley nunca tinha visto o filho perder uma refeição.

"Eu to sem fome." E foi subindo as escadas se apoiando nas paredes.

"Eu ouvi direito? O Ronald "Morto de Fome" Weasley recusando comida? PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER!" Jorge falou zombeteiro, mas no fundo dava pra perceber uma certa preocupação com o irmão.

"O que será que ele tem ?" Gina falou pra Hermione.

"Não fasso a mínima idéia."Hermione suspirou para Gina essa frase. Mas na cabeça dela milhares de suposições eram formadas.

_"Isso só pode ser coisa da Lilá. Aposto que ela enfeitiçou ele! Será que ela deu uma poção do amor para ele e deu algum efeito colateral ? Ela não faria isso... ele não pode tomar algumas substâncias por que organismo dele ainda não ta 100 recuperado do envenenamento. A eu juro que se ela fez alguma coisa com ele eu vou voar no pescoço daquela vaca! Mais tarde eu vou falar com ele e quem sabe eu descubro alguma coisa ."_

**FINALMENTE...Sim não foi nenhuma ilusão o Rony chegou na Toca depois de longos 6 capitulos.**

**Eai gostaram do capitulo? Criticas sugestões! Queria agradecera todos que leem a fic e deixar um master beijo para o pessual que comenta a fic.**

**Lidia: NUNQUINHA que eu vou enjoar das suas reviews elas são o maximo !...Se for pra matar alguem mate a Lilá se vc matar oRony eu tenho uma coisa ea fic fica no meio.**

**Dany Granger Weasley:Atualizei o meis rapido possivel! Ngm gosta de ver a Mione sofrendo mas a favor do Rony posso dizer q ele tinha esquecido que eles iriam chegar no dia seguinte da festa.**

**Bruno-top: Acho que nem o Rony acreditou nessahistória de beijo de amigo...não deu tempo de te mandar olink dessa vez quando eu iaeviar vc játinha cometado, da proxima vez vou ser mais rapida.**

**Marilia Quillin:Primeiro queria agredecer pela review é sempre otimo ver q as pessoas estão gostando da fic.Rony e Mione é pura tensão!**

**Nanda Evans: MUITO obrigada pela review!... Realmente a Lilá não se liga que ela já é carta fora do baralho.**

**Anny T. Quillin:Eai gostou desse capitulo ?...vc não sabe qnt feliz eu fic sabendo que conquistei mais uma leitora .**

**Nelie Fielding: Nossa AMEI a sua review ela realmente me deixou super animada. Eai gostou do reencontro deles?**

**Muitos beijospara todos os que deixam reviews.**


	7. Sem fome

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 7**

"Droga!" Foi a única coisa que Rony conseguiu dizer antes de vomitar na privada do banheiro que ele costumava dividir com Percy, e agora ele tinha só para ele , exceto quando Harry estava n'A Toca.

Quando ele terminou decidiu tomar um banho para relaxar e dormir o maxímo possível.

E foi o que ele fez estava tendo um sono profundo e relaxante sonhando que ele e Hermione estavam voando e abaixo deles uma multidão cantava a musica favorita de Rony :"Weasley é Nosso Rei" (versão da Grifinória). Até que ...

"Acorda Rony, eu sei que tem algo de errado com você e é bom você me falar ou eu vou usar em você tudo o que eu peguei na loja dos seus irmão hoje".

"Me deixa Harry...to com muito sonho pra isso"

"Bem foi você quem pediu. Eu devo usar as bombas de bosta com duração de 2 semanas ou os caramelos incha-língua ?"

"Harry me deixa minha cabeça ainda ta me matando"

"Certo então vai ser a bomba de bosta lá vai!"

"Harry James Potter você não faria isso com o seu melhor amigo doente"Rony disse isso enquanto se sentava bruscamente na cama.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley... Doente? O que você tem ?" Harry gelou quando o amigo falou que estava doente.

"1º -Nunca, mas nunca mais diga o meu nome do meio em voz alta, eu acredito que se Fred e Jorge não ouvirem eles podem esquecer.

2º- Eu não to doente".

"Se você não esta doente o que explica essa sua moleza? E pior ainda o que explica a sua falta de fome e a forma como você tratou a Fleur?Geralmente você teria prolongado auela conversa até a Fleur pedir pelo amor de Merlin para você parar de falar".

"Bem acontece que eu tive uma noite muito agitada regada a whisky de fogo e a minha cabeça ainda não se recuperou na verdade nem meu corpo se recuperou".

"Noite agitada? Você e a Lilá não...?" Harry fez uma cara que era uma mistura de dúvida e curiosidade com uma pitada de malicia.

"Não! Harry seu pervertido" Rony falou sarrista

"Então é melhor você me contar isso direitinho"Harry estava aliviado sabia que se o amigo tivesse feito algo com Lilá seria a sua ruína, a garota iria perseguir ele atéfim dos seus dias.

Rony contou tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior e durante a manha para Harry que ficou muito impressionado com o amigo.

"WOW! Isso deve ter sido ótimo. Quer dizer a festa mais aguardada do ano e uma festa na cobertura do hotel bruxo mais luxuoso da Inglaterra deve ter sido ótimo."

"E foi pelo menos até onde eu me lembro"

Os dois garotos deram muitas risadas com isso.

"Bom eu tenho que descer nos vamos ouvir os últimos planos da Fleur para o casamento, e dividir as funções, por que amanha nos já vamos começar a organiar tudo, você vem?"

"Obrigado mas vou dormir mais um pouco"

"Você quem sabe depois não venha reclamar que ficou com o pior serviço."

"Eu já estou com o pior vou ficar de baba da priminha de Fleur"

"É mesmo! Hauhauahuahuah"

"Vai se fuder Potter"

"Até mais Bilius" Harry disse enquanto saia do quarto.

Depois de jogar um travesseiro em Harry, Rony voltou ao seu sonho com a garota que o fazia sua cabeça doer e seu estomago revirar sem ajuda de nenhuma bebida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aproximadamente às 19:30h Harry, Hermione e quase todos os Weasley estavam reunidos na cozinha da Toca, só estavam faltando o Sr. Weasley e Rony.

"O jantar esta quase pronto.Cadê o Rony?"A Sra. Weasley perguntou para Harry.

"Er... ele disse que estava cansado e que ia dormir um pouco".

"Um pouco, fazmais de6 horas que ele esta dormindo! Por um acaso ele passou a noite em claro?"

A primeira vista parecia que Fred tinha como hobby atormentar o máximo a vida do seu irmão mais novo, mas ele fazia isso com todo mundo, só que com Rony era mais freqüente.

"Err...acho...quer dizer...não sei, você devia perguntar a ele." Harry não se sentia confortável mentindo na frente da Sra. Weasley, ela era como uma mãe para ele.

"Bem seja como for já esta não hora de ele acordar. Amanha a prima da Fleur vai chegar bem cedo e é bom ele durmir durante a noite para a amanha estar apto para tratá-la bem." A Sra. Weasley falou.

"Como se o Roniquinho fosse capaz de tratar alguém bem"Jorge disse.

"É mesmo a Fleur falou que o Rony é perfeito para essa missão. Falou que a priminha dela não consegue ter muitas amigas por causa da insegurança.E que ele é tão gentil que vai fazer ela esquecer dessa insegurança." Gui falou, ele havia ido fazer uma visita a sua família e a sua noiva. As feridas na cara dele já estavam fechadas, mas deixaram marcas profundas no seu rosto.

Enquanto os meninos tiravam sarro de Rony, Gina e Hermione tentavam não falar dele.

"Então Mione você já decidiu que roupa você vai no casamento?"Gina falava alto para que a amiga não ouvisse nada sobre o seu irmão.

"Sim ele esta na minha mala eu achei que já tinha te mostrado."

Na verdade ela realmente já tinha mostrado o lindo vestido lilás que ia até o joelhos de Hermione, mas esse foi o único assunto que veio a cabeça de Gina.

"Bem eu não tive que me preocupar com escolher o vestido. Já que sou uma das damas de honra foi a Fleur quem escolheu o vestido, e na verdade eu até gostei. Imaginei que seria algo muito bufante".

Gina estava fazendo um excelente trabalho. Hermione não pensava em Rony a mais de duas horas. O que é um Record para a menina que passou a 1ª semana de férias sem tocar em um livro sequer por estar pensando em como ela foi estúpida chamado Rony completo idiota.

"Você sabe quem mais vai ser dama de honra?" Hermione perguntou.

"Bem que eu saiba serei eu, a irmã da Fleur a Gabrielle e a tal prima da Fleur que esta chegando amanha?".

"Você sabe porque essa menina vai ficar aqui?"

"Me parece que ela e a Fleuma são muito próximas e como faz mais de um ano que elas não se vêem essa foi a oportunidade que elas acharam de por as fofocas em dia. Me lembre de me manter o mais afastada possível dessas duas. " As duas caíram na gargalhada.

Uns 10 minutos após o Sr. Weasley chegou acompanhado de Alastor "Olho-tonto" Moody.Eles pareciam muito preocupados com um ataque que houve na Espanha em uma cidade chamada Málaga. O atentado foi direcionado a uma família sangue-pura, os Zamora.

"Esse não foi o primeiro ataque fora da Inglaterra essa semana, antes eles estavam mais concentrados eram raros os fora do pais"A sr. Weasley tinha um tom de preocupação na voz.

"Isso é verdade! Mas por que eles atacaram justamente os Zamora? Eles não estavam do lado d' Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?" Gui perguntou assim que ficou a par da conversa.

"Isso foi na primeira guerra o Ivo Zamora foi o principal ajudante de Você-sabe-quem na Espanha. Mas ele morreu em Azkaban e o filho dele o Alexander Zamora se recusou a dar apoio a ele agora, e isso fez com que Você-sabe-quem quisesse uma vingança." Moody explicou para Gui, mas todos os presentes prestaram atenção nas palavras do ex-auror, que estava de volta a ativa.

Depois dessa notícia ninguém mais conseguiu ficar confortável até que o jantar fosse posto na mesa. E enquanto todos se serviam Rony apareceu na porta com a cara amassada e os cabelos desgrenhados. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta, de um tom delaranjade fazer osolhos dorem, dos Cannons uma cueca samba-canção. A simples presença delefez com que o coração de Hermione disparasse.

"_Será que ele esta melhor? E como ele fica lindo assim que acorda. Não acredito que ele esta de cueca, AI MERLIM ! Bem que nos podíamos estar sozinhos... HERMIONE, não acredito que eu pensei nisso!"_

Hermione ficou vermelha com os seus próprios pensamentos.

"Boa noite" Ele disse enquanto se sentava entre Harry e Gui.

"Ronald posso saber onde estão as suas calças? Estamos com visitas!"A Sra. Weasley ralhou com o filho.

"Boa noite Professor" Rony falou ignorando a mãe. Ele já se sentia melhor a cabeça não doía e o estomago não estava mais revirando.

"Boa noite Ronald. Tinha um rapaz igual a você no jornal hoje." Moody falou despreocupado.

"Na verdade era eu mesmo."Rony falou sem graça. Ele já estava farto daquela história.

"Na verdade Professor o senhor tem que ver a revista que veio junto com o jornal, o Roniquinho tem umas fotos realmente boas."Assim que terminou essa frase Fred levou um olhar fulminante de Rony.

"Olha Fred eu acho que o Professor Moody tem mais o que fazer da vida do que ficar vendo revista de menininhas." Rony disparou contra o irmão.

Ao perceber o clima que a conversa estava gerando entre os filhos a Sra. Weasley tentou os manter calados da melhor maneira possível.

"Rony você não almoçou, coma alguma coisa agora." Ela falou enquanto entregava um prato na mão de Rony.

"Não mãe, obrigada mas eu não estou a fim de comer nada, passei aqui só pra pegar um copo de água." Rony estava com um pouco de fome, mas não iria arriscar se arriscar a vomitar de novo.

Era incrível o silencio que a cozinha ficou até Rony se retirar em direção ao jardim da casa.

"Ta bom agora é sério o que ele tem?" Fred quebrou o silêncio quando o irmão já estava no jardim d' A Toca.

"Não sei mas deve ser sério mesmo"Gina havia interrompido a conversa com Hermione quando ouviu que o irmão não iria comer de novo.

Rony era o tipo de garoto que estava praticamente sempre com fome, qualquer problema na vida dele podia ser resolvido com um bom prato de comida. A última vez que ele ficou um dia sem comer foi quando ele tinha mais ou menos 6 anos e o pufoso, que Fred costumava usar para treinar, dele sumiu.

"Perai! Se eu entendi direito o Rony não almoçou e não vai jantar também! Por um acaso ele comeu alguma coisa de manha?" Gui queria tentar entender o que havia com o irmão.

"Ninguém sabe! Quando ele chegou eu e Fred estávamos chegando da loja."

"Sei que é assunto de família e peço desculpas pela intromissão. Mas todo esse escândalo por que o menino não quer comer? Ele já esta grandinho, se ele tiver fome ele vem pega alguma coisa e come simples."Moody opinou "A não ser se alguém aqui saiba de algo que aconteceu com ele durante essa noite." Essa ultima parte ele falou direcionando o seu olho normal para Harry. O que fez o garoto suar frio.

"Alastor você está certo! Vamos deixar o Roniquinho em paz amanha se ele não estiver melhor Arthur você conversa com ele, certo?"

"Pode deixar querida!" O Sr. Weasley respondeu para a mulher.

A família parecia ter voltado a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes de Rony entrar. Mas uma certa menina de cabelos castanhos não conseguia para de pensar no ruivo.

"_O que será que ele tem? Será que é algo relacionada a o que eu fale para ele no expresso? Duvido mas eu queria estar ao lado dele, para ele poder me contar tudo o que aflige o coração dele.Daria de tudo para poder estar ao lado dele de braços dados e corações unidos sem medo do que esta por vir por que teríamos um ao outro. Rony Weasley eu te amo tanto! Principalmente quando você está só de cueca...Ta bom juro que esse foi o ultimo pensamento pevertido com ele... de hoje." _.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No quintal da A Toca o ruivo se sentou ao pé de uma árvore enquanto pensava em Hermione.

"_Não posso passar o resto da minha vida correndo dela. Mesmo que seja para ouvir novamente que ela te acha um perdedor. Quem sabe assim consigo seguir em frente e parar de comparar TODAS as garotas com ela._

_Então é isso amanha antes da pirralha chegar eu vou ter uma conversinha com a Mione e vou esclarecer TUDO. Ela vai descobrir o quanto eu a AMO, espero que ela ainda quera ser pelo menos minha amiga depois disso". _

_**Sei que o pessual está achando que as coisas estão muito de vagares, mas garanto que tudo o que vcs estão querendo ( Mione Brava, Rony largando mão de ser tão covarde,etc..) vão acontecer só que um pouco mais para a frente. Por isso eu decidi que vou começar a atualizar a fic com mais frequencia. Talvez mais para a frente eu volte a postar um a vez por semana mas por enquanto vou postar mesmo às Quintas e Sabados (ou Domingos).E peço um pouco de calma...vc´s não vão se arrepender.**_

**_Nanda Evans: Não quero nenhuma leitora minha desmaiando! Bem sobre a declaração espere o proximo capitulo!hehehehhehe_**

**Nelie Fielding :Obrigada pelos elogios...e sobre mais ação R/Hr...esta por vir...eu repito:Calma!**

**Dany Granger Weasley:A Mione nem começou com o Rony...garanto que ela vai arrasar!**

**Lidia Lacerda:Que bom que vc gostou do reencontro deles, msm vc esperando algo diferente...bem agora vc sabe os dias que vou att. Espero que tenha gostado dessa captb!**

**Bruno Top: Bem...a Mione não ia falar umas verdades para a lilá, mas gostei da idéia ( acho q vou roubar)!**

**Carolzita Hp: Que Tudo que você está gostando!Bem continue a ler e assim você me avisa oq está achando.**

**Beijos para todos e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, não se esqueçam das Reviews.**


	8. Todos querem ser baba

**Disclaimer: Nenhuma personagem, locação ou qualquer outra coisa relacionado ao mundo de Harry Potter me pertencem.**

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 8**

Rony acordou bem cedo naquela manha e ficou pensando em como ele deveria falar com Mione sobre o que sentia por ela. Ele preparou a primeira frase que ele falaria para ela e ficou repassando e vendo como ele deveria agir.

"Mione acho que nós precisamos conversar sobre aquela discussão idiota que houve no Expresso Hogwarts. Nós não somos mais crianças e acho que uma briguinha dessas não deveria abalar o nosso relacionamento, se é que você ainda quer namorar comigo? Sabe Mione eu tenho que admitir que eu realmente gosto de você, na verdade ao contrario das suas as minhas férias foram terríveis por que não consegui esquecer a forma como eu te tratei na volta para casa e certamente eu estaria milhões de vezes melhor se nós estivéssemos pelo menos conversando como amigos.".

Depois de repassar essas frases por quase uma hora ele decidiu que deveria falar em um tom sério e olhar direto nos olhos dela e que a mão deveria ficar solta pois se ela a deixasse nos bolsos iria passar uma impressão de insegurança.

"Pelo jeito parece que você esta pronto."Harry falou se espreguiçando.

"Harry, que susto que você me deu cara! Eu não sabia que você estava acordado".

"E não estava, acordei com você".

"Desculpas mas...eu decidi que eu deveria esclarecer tudo com a Mione."Rony corou ao falar para o amigo que queria se declarar para Hermione.

"Que bom! Já não era sem tempo, mas o que você acha de irmos tomar o café".

"Ok!"

Assim que chegaram na cozinha para tomar o café da manha Rony viu Hermione e decidiu que estava na hora de esclarecer tudo o que ficou mal explicado da ultima vez que eles tinham se encontrados.

"_Certo lá esta ela vou chegar sentar ao lado dela e pedir para conversar com ela no jardim. Perfeito então, Vou fazer isso". _

"Bom dia"

"Bom dia Rony" Gina e Hermione cumprimentaram o ruivo.

"Bom dia querido. Filho se sirva de alguma coisa você não comeu nada ontem"

"E mesmo Roniquinho eu sei que deve ser difícil manter o titulo de Mais Belo dos Belos do Baile, mas certamente fazer regime não vai te ajudar muito." Fred lembrou Rony mais uma vez da festa.

"É mesmo, eu estive pensando que se você ficasse na porta da nossa loja a nossa clientela iria aumentar consideravelmente. Quem sabe você poderia ser o nosso garoto propaganda."

"Excelente idéia Jorge. Vamos providenciar um banner imenso com uma foto sua usando um dos nossos produtos. Mas qual produto seria ?"

Assim que a Sra. Weasley virou de costas Rony mostrou o dedo do meio para os irmãos e sussurrou um "Vão se fuder" bem claro.

"Esse é o tipo de atitude que poderiam fazer você perder o título".Gina também decidiu entrar na brincadeira enquanto Harry e Hermione apenas davam risadas.

Ignorando todas as brincadeirinhas dos irmãos Rony comeu um pedaço de bolo e tomou uma vitamina. Quando terminou ele conteve seu nervosismo e se virou para Hermione e falou.

"Mione posso falar com você um minutinho lá fora"A cada palavre ele ia ficando mais vermelho.

"Lógico por que não" A garota quase engasgou com seu suco de tamanha que foi a surpresa.

"Onde será que eles estão indo" O Sr. Weasley perguntou.

"Espero que estejam indo resolver uma certa confusão que aconteceu no expresso Hogwarts."Gina sussurrou para Harry e os gêmeos.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu entre eles?" Harry perguntou para Gina.

"Sei sim, você não? Achei que foi isso o que você e o Rony estavam conversando ontem".

"Na verdade era um assunto mais urgente. Mas então me conta o que foi que aconteceu no Expresso".

"Foi o seguinte...".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_AI Meu Deus o que será que ele quer? Tomara que não seja para dizer que ele voltou com a Lilá. E se for para isso vai ser oficial que ela o enfeitiçou, ele não voltaria para ela.Voltaria?"_

Assim que eles chegaram no jardim Rony foi logo falando para Hermione.

"Mione acho que nós precisamos ..." Mas ela o interrompeu.

"Olha Rony antes de qualquer coisa eu quero te falar que não importa o que você me fale..."

Nesse momento Fleur começou a chamar por Rony da porta da cozinha:

"Ron-ni! Venha aqui, je querria que vous conhecesse alguém."

"Bem , parece que chegou a hora de ser babá" Na verdade Rony estava um pouco aliviado de sair daquela conversa.

" _Não acredito que ela iria me dispensar antes mesmo de eu começara falar com ela... Olha Rony antes de qualquer coisa eu quero te falar que não importa o que você me fale EU NÃO TE QUERO MAIS! Aposto que era isso o que ela iria falar.Lembrete pessoal: Agradecer a Fleur e a priminha dela de terem me salvado da maior humilhação da minha vida". _

"Sim me parece que você deve ir agora. Depois agente se fala".Hermione falou isso escondendo a sua decepção.

" _Maldita Delacour ela me paga! Eu passei a noite preparando essas frases para dizer a ele...Olha Rony antes de qualquer coisa eu quero te falar que não importa o que você me fale eu te amo, e mesmo que você tenha voltado para a Lilá eu não vou desistir de você e é bom você avisar a sua namoradinha por que eu não vou roubar o namorado de ninguém quero que essa seja uma "guerra" justa"._

Quando eles voltaram para a cozinha viram Fleur dando um abraço extremamente apertado em uma garota de cabelos loiros claros da altura dela, a garota usava uma saia cinza bem curta e uma camisa de mangas curtas branca.

Assim que a garota largou a Fleur a garota se virou para Rony e ficou com um olhar de descrença. E esse olhar foi o mesmo que Rony tinha quando reconheceu aquelesolhos azuis esverdeados.

"Ron-ni esta é mon priminha Rain Deboir. Rain este est mon future cunhado Ronald Weasley" Fleur falou aproximando os dois.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo!" A loira falou sem sotaque algum e com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

"Acredite o prazer é todo meu!" Rony disse beijando a mão esquerda da garota,com a mesma ironia na voz.

"Rain estes son Frederick ,Jorge e Gina também serom mons cunhados."Fleur apontava para a mesa. Os gêmeos estavam encantados com a garota.

"E esta est ma querride sogra!"Ela deu beijo na bochecha da sra. Weasley. A felicidade de rever a prima era clara em Fleur.

"Prazer em conhecer vocês todos" Rain falou sem tirar os olhos de Rony.

"E estes son Ermione Grrranger e Arry Potter , tenho certeze que vous já ouviu algo sobre il."

"Prazer" Disse Harry com uma cara de besta. _"Ela certamente puxou a mesma beleza das Veelas de Fleur." _Harry pensou.

"Bem prazer em te conhecer querida, sendo prima da Fleur sintasse em casa. Você vai ficar no mesmo quarto que Gina e Hermione por enquanto. Você quer comer alguma coisa ?" A sra. Weasley falou e deu as boas vindas para a garota.

"Eu adoraria! Mas antes eu gostaria de levar as minhas malas para o quarto."

"Sem problemas querida. Rony se mexa ,ajude a garota."

"Lógico mãe!"

E os dois saíram em direção as escadas.

"WOW!Essa é a priminha da Fleur? Eu queria ficar de baba dela"

"Nossa Fred o que a Angelina faria se te ouvisse falando essas coisas?" Jorge falou e deixou o irmão vermelho.

"Não vi nada de mais nela !Ela até é um pouco bonitinha mas nada além disso!" Hermione falou emburrando a cara.

"Bem Mione minha querida você pode não ter notado nada de mais nela, mas certamente nosso querido irmãozinho notou!"

"Sabe Jorge eu estou com a Mione. A Fleur é bem mais bonita do que ela. Quer dizer ela pode até ter esse porte de modelo e parecer ser mais simpática que a Fleur, mas acho que o Rony não vai cair aos pés dela como vocês e o Harry"Gina falou entuchando bolo na boca.

"HEY! Eu não estou aos pés dela"Harry falou parecendo ter acabado de sair de um transe.

"Nem nós! Eu tenho uma linda namorada que confia plenamente em mim. E o fato de ela estar com o time dela que o Wood coincidentemente faz parte em um campo de treinamento de quadribol na Escócia e eu não estar nem um pouco feliz com isso não me dá o direito de quere provocar ciúmes nela mandando uma carta falando em como uma encantadora meio Veela está hospedada aqui em casa... MÃE CADE O BLOCO DE PAPEL TENHO QUE MANDAR UMA CARTA PARA A ANGELINA!" e Fred se levantou.

"Dá pra acreditar nele? Bem eu sou o honesto da família e digo que a achei muito bonita!".

"CALA A BOCA!" Gina e Hermione falaram em unisom para Jorge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dá para acreditar que mundinho pequeno é esse?" Rony perguntou para a garota que ele havia conhecido na noite da festa da Lilá.

"Nem me fale! Eu realmente achei que não iria te encontrar tão cedo!"A garota falou enquanto se jogava em uma das camas.

"Então você é a priminha da Fleur? Eu imaginei que teria de tomar conta de uma pirralha de 6 anos.Estou aliviado."

"Hahahah! Que bom que você gostou."Ela falou e indicou para ele se sentar ao lado dela na cama.

"Ray eu estou com uma duvida. Você é francesa como o Fleur, não é? Então por que você não tem sotaque?"

"Bem eu sou francesa sim, mas fui criada nos Estados Unidos. Assim que a minha mãe morreu meu pai aceitou uma oferta do Ministério Americano e nós nos mudamos para lá." Ele pareceu desconfortavel em tocar no assunto.

"Ahhh! Desculpas eu não sabia sobre a sua mãe."

"E nem tinha como saber. Não faz nem 48h que nós nos conhecemos."

Rony deu uma risadinha de canto de boca.

"Sabe Rony... eu realmente gostei de você ... quer dizer eu gostei de ficar com você na noite da festa e se você quiser repetir a dose nesse tempo que nos estamos aqui na sua casa seria bem legal."

Rony ficou muito vermelho com isso e o fato da garota estar colocando a mão sobre a coxa dele não ajudou muito ele a manter a calma.

"Sabe Ray eu também gostei muito mas... Mas eu acho que não seria justo com você!" ele falou a primeira coisa que que poderia ser educada queveio a cabeça e se levantando da cama.

Ele tinha gostado de ficar com a Ray, mas em mais da metade do tempo que ele estava com ela ele pensava em Hermione.

"Como assim justo?".

"Bem eu adoraria repetir a dose, mas é que eu acabei de levar o maior pé na bunda de todos os tempos e se eu aceitasse ficar com você seria apenas para curar a fossa"Mentiu o ruivo ele nãoficariam com Rain por que apesar de ele estara achandop que ela o dispensou ele ainda a amava.

"Ahh! Entendo...e quem foi a louca que te deu um pé ?" Ray tentou não parecer decepcionada, mas era difícil isso nunca tinha acontecido com ela antes.

"Hermione Granger! Você acabou de conhecer ela lá embaixo."

"Sei quem é, na verdade acho que você falou alguma coisa sobre ela na festa".

"Sério? Para dizer a verdade eu não lembro de nada que eu fiz na festa depois das 4:00h"

"Hahahahaha...Bem mas me diz o que causou esse fora"

Rony não sabia por que mas ele sentiu que podia confiar em Ray e abriu o coração para ela. Contou tudo o que aconteceu desde o expresso Hogwarts e contou como estava deprimido desde então.

**Gostaram ? Me falem por favor...Para quemnão sei ligou que era a Rain volte aos cap 4 e 5, ela estava na festa das debutantes e na festa do apartamento.**

**B****em como as aulas esrão para começar estou num dilema... não vou poder atualizar a fic com a frequencia que eu gostaria então queria saber oq vc´s preferem ? **

**Que eu poste todos os caps que eu já escrevi ( ateh o 10) de uma vez soh eo resto vai vir aos poucos no decorrer do mês?**

**Que eu volte a postar uma vez por semana, soh que sem dia definido?**

**Gostariam muito de saber oq vc´s querem, afinal d contas a fic e para vc´s!Obrigada por terem lido mais um cap!**

**Nanda Evans:Adorei o sue metodo de chantagem...continuo mto bem se o proximo cap vier!**

**Miss H Granger: Calma...como jah disse antes muita calma**...**cada coisaao seu tempo...soh vou adiantar uma coisa o cap q eu estou escrevendo o Rony esta mais do que mal por causa daMione!**

**Carolzita HP:AMEI A SUA REVIEW!Medeixou super pra cima... podes cre agora que vc falou me lembrei ehehhe! Continue com as reviews alegres!**

**Muitos beijus para todos!**


	9. Malditos Cannons

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 9 **

"Ta bom ! Eu tenho que ser honesta, odiei essa tal de Rain. Pronto simples." Hermione praticamente berrou para Gina quando elas estavam chegando ao quintal dos fundos da Toca.

"Mas por que Mione?"

"Não sei direito! Quem sabe por que ela não tirou os olhos do Rony ?"A ironia era incrivelmente notável na voz de Hermione.

"Bem mas para ser sincera acho que ela não tinha esses olhos para o Rony."

"Como assim ?"

"Não sei direito, mas me parecia que ela estava surpresa emover !"

"Atah ! Vamos supor que isso seja verdade qual seria o motivo da surpresa dela."

"Vai saber! Quem sabe ela não estava esperando um CDF certinho e feio para tomar conta dela. Alguém tipo o Percy. Afinal o Rony também esperava uma menina totalmente diferente".

"É, ele esperava uma pirralha que seria uma miniatura da Fleuma. Mas não agora ele vai ter de passar 24h por dia tomando conta de uma linda garota de 1 metro e 70 de altura ,magra feito um palito e que fica gloriosamente linda naquela maldita saia que ficaria um horror em mim."

Hermione estava tentando ignorar o fato de que Rony parecia tão entusiasmado com a garota quanto Fred e Jorge.

"Por favor Hermione aquela saia ficaria horrível em mim também. Ela ficaria um horror em qualquer pessoa que não tenha 40 kilos."

As duas garotas riram, mas na verdade as duas estava planejando começar um regime radical.

"Bem mas eu não te chamei aqui para perguntar isso, me diz como foi você e o Rony antes daquele projeto de Miss chegar."

"Não foi. Quando eu estava falando que eu o amava e que iria lutar por ele até o fim a Fleuma o chamou".

"Mas como ele reagiu quando você falou que o amava?"

"Eu não cheguei a sair da 5ª palavra"

"Que merda Hermione!"

"Eu sei.Mas assim que tiver a oportunidade eu vou falar tudo que esta engasgado na garganta." Hermione falou decidida.

"Espero que isso seja o mais logo possível."

"Eu também!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Então você esta me dizendo que ela não chegou a te dar o fora oficialmente?" Ray agora estava deitada na cama que ela iria ocupar enquanto brincava com Aroldo, o mini-puff da Gina.

"É, mas o que mais ela iria me dizer?...Olha Rony não importa o que você me diga eu ainda acho que zombar os alunos do primeiro ano é errado. Vamos encarar os fatos Ray". Rony estava sentado na cama de Hermione e acariciava o travesseiro onde ela repousava a cabeça durante a noite.

"Você esta certo, mas acho que você precisa ter certeza de que ela não te ama mais".

"Ta mais como eu poderia descobrir isso?".

"Não sei, mas vou pensar em algo". Ray gostava de estar conversando com o Rony, mesmo que o assunto fosse outra garota ela realmente estava disposta a o ajudar em conquistar a Hermione.

"Apenas não demore com seus pensamentos.Vamos descer eu preciso comer alguma coisa depois de tudo isso".

"Ok! Também estou faminta, e aquela comida me parecia deliciosa".

Quando eles chegaram à sala d'A Toca os dois encontraram com Fred, Jorge, Harry e Gui, que estavam conversando sobre o 2º assunto favorito de todos os bruxos: Quadribol. Afinal de contas o assunto favorito dos bruxos são as bruxas.

"Vocês vão ver vai dar Caerphily Catapults".Gui diziam com convicção.

"Isso é verdade fiquei sabendo que o novo técnico deles fez do pior time de toda a história da Guatemala o melhor time do pais em menos de 8 meses"Jorge falou.

"Honestamente esse ano não tem pra ninguém vai ser das Appleby Arrows. Elas contratarão aquela linda artilheira que tem um namorado fabulosamente lindo e inteligente".

"Vai se ferrar Fred" Harry falou. Ele só estava na casa a menos de uma semana e estava começando a se cansar de ouvir Fred falando sobre a Angelina. Pelo menos dessa vez ele não xingou o Olívio Wood.

"Desculpas não pude me conter. Mas falando sério acho que esse anos vai ser das Harpias de novo."

"Hey Rain !Quem você acha que leva a taça esse ano ?" Gui chamou a garota enquanto ela estava entrando na cozinha. Fazendo com que o ruivo e Ray voltassem para a sala.

"Que pergunta! Lógico que vai dar Cannons !"

"Ah não! Outro fanático dos Cannons em casa, eu não vou agüentar. Fred faça o que você quiser eu vou voltar a morar na loja"

"Ainda bem que eu não moro mais aqui. Vocês fãs dos Cannons são insuportáveis". Gui apontou para Ray e Rony.

"Você também torce para os Cannos?"

"Alguém nessa casa tem que ter um time descente! E esse ano realmente vai ser nosso.Eles finalmente demitiram aquele maldito apanhador cego."

Rony não era apenas mais um torcedor dos Cannons ele era o torcedor mais fervoroso que o time já teve. O quarto dele era totalmente coberto por pôsters do time e em seus cadernos sempre tinham alguma referencia ao time escrito. Quando Rony começava uma conversa sobre quadribol NADA NO MUNDO o fazia parar até que ele tivesse certeza que a honra de seu time estava preservada. A única coisa no mundo que ele amava mais que os Chunddley Cannons era a garota mais inteligente que ele já conheceu, mas que odiava quadribol.

"É mesmo! Ninguém nos segura esse ano" Assim que falou isso Ray abraçou a cintura de Rony e começou a cantar o hino dos Chudley Cannons.

"Grande por que eu fui chamar esse dois pra conversa" Gui falou extremamente arrependido. Essa era a música que ele mais odiava em toda a vida.Desde de que aprenderá em todos os jogos em que os Cannons jogavam , ganhando ou perdendo quando o jogo chegava ao fim, Rony cantava o hino do time.

A essa altura nem Rony nem Ray estavam pensando em comer alguma coisa. Eles estavam valsando enquanto cantavam o hino do melhor time do mundo (na opinião deles).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gina vamos entrar, eu estou morrendo de sede".Hermione falou enquanto se levantava.

"Ok!"

As garotas entraram na casa pela porta na cozinha mas ouviram uma barulheira vinda da sala e decidiram ver o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que chegaram Hermione se deparou com Rony e Ray dançando e cantando uma musica que ela não conhecia. Mas a música pouco lhe importou.

"O BAGUNÇA É ESSA!"Ela berrou não podia acreditar no que via.

"_Não acredito nisso não faz nem duas horas que ela chegou e ele já esta se agarrando a ela. Palhaço! Ele deve estar tentando se vingar de mim.Ele vai ver só. Hoje mesmo vou fazer ele se arrepender profundamente disso" _.

Mas nem se o Ministro da magia entrasse naquela sala usando as veste que Rony usou no Baile de Inverno, os dois iriam parar de cantar e dançar, não que eles estivessem gostando de ficar dançando no meio da sala mas eles estavam cegos pela a paixão pelo time.Torcedores do Cannons tinham por tradição nunca cameçar e não terminar o hino, era considerado um crime maior do que as Maldições imperdoáveis.

"Esquece Mione! Quando um fã no Cannon começa nada no mundo pode segurar."Fred falou enquanto atravessava a sala e entrava na cozinha. "E eu me recuso a permanecer por mais um segundo nessa sala."

"Como assim?" A raiva de Hermione só aumentou com essa frase de Fred.

"_Então agora além de linda a vaca ainda por cima gostava de quadribol. E para completar ela tinha que torcer para os Cannons."_

"Essa musica é o hino dos Chunddley Cannosn ! O time do Rony..."Gina tentava amenizar a situação.

"Lógico que o sei que o Rony torce para os Cannons" Hermione interrompeu a ruiva nervosa.

"... Essa é a musica favorita dele. Quando eu nasci o Rony estava aprendendo a falar e ele costumava a me ninar com essa música. Ele fez isso até eu completar 3 anos e bater nele para que eu pudesse dormir em paz."

"_Essa não é a musica preferida do Rony! A musica preferida dele é Weasley é nosso Rei"_ Música que Hermione conhecia de cor, ela costumava cantar essa musica enquanto tomava banho e escrevê-la nos seus cadernos de rascunhos.

"Que seja!" Hermione deu meia volta e voltou para a cozinha, ela não iria ficar vendo aquela cena ridícula.

"Olá minha quase cunhada !"Ela ouviu Fred falar enquanto entrava na cozinha e fechava a porta com brutalidade.

"Olhe Fred se alguém nessa cada for a sua quase cunhada certamente essa pessoa não sou eu, e sim a Rain Deboir" Hermione pronunciou o nome da garota com deboche.

"Ora Ora Ora! Hermione minha cara o que você acabou de ver é conseqüência de uma doença muito popular no mundo bruxo. Geralmente ela acontece com bruxos com mais de 25 anos,mas o Roniquinho é um caso raro. Acho que ele pegou do nosso avô. Imaginei que você já havia diagnosticado essa doença nele."

"Do que você está falando? Ele esta mesmo doente?"A raiva de Hermione virou momentaneamente preocupação.

"Hermione , o Won-Won sofre do "Mal de Chunddley" também conhecido por a "Febre de Cannons".Acredite ele dançaria daquela forma com qualquer um que fosse torcedor dos Cannos, até mesmo com Malfoy. Todo o torcedor dos Chunddley Cannons se enquadrariam perfeitamente bem em um hospital para doentes mentais."

"Vai se ferrar Fred! Eu fiquei preocupada!". Agora a raiva de Hermione estava direcionada a outra pessoa, mas ela não pode deixar de rir só de imaginar Rony e Draco Malfoy dançando juntinhos o hino dos Cannons.

"Hahahah! Desculpas mas eu não acho que você estava preocupada com a saúde do meu irmãozinho e sim de ele e a aquela meio Veele estarem dançando e cantando juntinhos."

"Que?Francamente Fred eu tenho maiores preocupações do que com que o Rony fica se agarrando"

"Você quem sabe! Mas não pense que ele esta interessado nela, o coração do Won-Won é de outra garote e certamente não é a Lav-Lav." Fred se direcionou novamente para a sala e deixou Hermione a sós com os próprios pensamentos.

"_Ai Meu Deus o Fred sabe que eu gosto do Rony ? Não acredito! Perai ele acabou de falar que o Rony ainda gosta mim. AI MEU DEUS AI MEUS DEUS ! Mas será que isso é verdade?_

_Se ele estiver brincando comigo eu juro que obrigo a Angelina a se casar com o Wood...não com o Jorge e ai sim ele vai ver o que é bom pra tosse!_

_Ai Rony Weasley te amo tanto, mas você vai pagar por estar dançando com essa sirigaita. Ahh isso você vai !"_

**Por favor não jurem o Roniquinho de morte eu o amo com todo o mue coração... uhahuauh""**

**Antes que todos me ataquem quero soh deixar uma coisinha bem clara. AGORA EH A VEZ DA HERMIONE, saibam que daqui para a frente ela não vai mais sofrer por causa do Rony, e ele quem sabe, vai sentir um gosto do proprio veneno! E como eu perguntei na ultimaatualizaçãose vcs prefeririamque eu postasse uma vez por semana então vai ser assim! Semana que vemeupretendo postar um pouco mais cedo que o normal, talves lah pela quarta feira...mas eu pretendo avisar...pelo menos os leitores que não eu terei acesso ao e-mail!**

**Nanda Evans: Hehehe! Eai gostou desse cap?**

**Marilia Quillin: Hehehhe! Bem mas esse eh o nosso Rony, ele vive distorcendo oq a Mione diz ou faz ...mas eh por pura insegurança!Sobre a fic que vc falou eu não to lembrada... me passa o nome que eu vou ver se eu li( e se não li vou ler...faz tempo q não leio nada sobre a Luna), è que agora eu to lendo mtas fic Fred/Angelina ( oq eh master cute ) mas eu soh acho em inglês.**

**Lidia Lacerda: Eu realmenet senti falta da sua review no ultimo cap, mas td bem ...desde que isso não volte a acontecer ( uhauuhauhauh)...Hehehehe, imaginei que o pessual não iria gostar nem um pouco dela, pq será? Mas garanto que ela não eh uma ameça( muito grande)!**

**Carolzita HP:Nossa valeu msm pelos elogios hehehehhe! adorei principalmente vindo de vc ( jah que eu AMO a sua fic)! Hehehe o lesado do Roniquinho ainda vai se arrepender disso...sobre a Ray, lógico que ela é assim afinal de contas quem eh a prima dela!**

**Beijos para todas Obrigada pelas Reviews.**


	10. Planos nada geniais

**Disclaimer: Nada do mundo de Harry Potter me pertencem , tudo eh da JK !**

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 10**

"Lógico que eu te ajudo a se vingar dele, mas como nos vamos fazer isso?" Gina e Hermione tinham acabado de entrar e trancar a porta do quarto que elas estavam dividindo com Rain a dois dias.

"Ainda não sei, quer dizer eu tenho idéia do que fazer mas eu achei muito infantil" Hermione não conseguia montar um plano para se vingar do Rony, com a tal de Rain para cima e para baixo sendo agradável com todo mundo ( inclusive com ela e com a Gina ).

"Então é perfeito!".

"Como assim perfeito?" Hermione não tinha pegado onde a amiga queria chegar.

"Você quer coisa melhor do que fazer o Rony passar por tudo o que ele te fez passar durante todos esse anos?"

"Faz sentido!"

"Lógico que faz. Mas me conte o plano."

"Certo... Eu pensei em mandar uma carta para o Victor convidando ele para me acompanhar no casamento. Eu ouvi a Fleur comentar que tinha convidado ele por causa do Torneio.Então o que você acha do plano?"

"Já acabou...quer dizer eu achei que realmente fosse um plano!"Gina realmente estava decepcionada, ela queria um plano que não afetasse muito o irmão mas que acabasse com Rain.

Gina tinha motivos pessoais para se vingar da garota.Por mais que ela não estivesse namorando Harry ela odiava ver como ele gostava de conversar com ela, como ele, ela, Rony e Fred jogavam quadribol quando os gêmeos estavam em casa.Foram apenas dois dias desde a chegada de Rain, mas para Gina e Hermione foram dois incrivelmente longos dias.

"Desculpas então...eu falei que era estúpido e infantil"

"Ta bom! Pelo menos é certeza que o Rony vai ficar muito bravo,mas é que...esquece"

"Eu sei ...você queria fazer algo para ferrar a Rain, ou melhor a RAY, como todo mundo a chama."

"Bem não é que eu não goste dela, mas é que...sei lá"Gina estava com um pouco de vergonha de admitir que estava com raiva de uma menina que nunca fez mal algum para ela,muito pelo o contrário.

"Ta bom !" Hermione estava ciente dos desejos da amiga ,por mais que ela decidisse guardar para si.

"Sabe Mione, acho que esse seu plano pode até dar certo ,mas nos precisamos de mais informações" A Ruiva falou enquanto se aproximava da janela.

"Informações? Mas como nos vamos conseguir mais informações?"

"Acho que eu sei exatamente onde procurar".A ruiva olha fixamente para uma garoto de cabelos negros, despenteados e olhos verdes que estava ajudando o seu irmão a desgnomizar o jardim.

Hermione entendeu exatamente o que passava pela cabeça da amiga. "Será que ele sabe de algo?".

"Se ele não souber mais ninguém sabe".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Então você ainda não foi terminar aquela conversa com a Mione?" Harry perguntava para seu melhor amigo enquanto eles desgnomizavam o jardim d'A Toca.

"Não e nem vou!" Rony já estava se torturando muito sobre esse assunto e cada vez que ele se lembrava da conversa que eles tiveram ele sofria muito. Rony não sabia o que doía mais era o fato dela ter quase dado um pé nele ou se o fato de que ele tinha medo de dar continuidade a aquela conversa.

"Como assim?".

"Harry vai se ferrar já te contei o que aconteceu umas 4 vezes se você não entendeu... se fudeu, eu não sou gravatador muito menos papagaio para ficar repetindo a mesma história." Rony estava bravo, mas não era com o amigo ele estava bravo com ele mesmo.

"_Ronycomo você ainda tem esperanças, é mais do que certeza de que ela estava certa, para variar. Você é um perdedor ridículo, não consegue nem ao menos se declarar para a única garota que você já amou."_

"Primeiro de tudo não é gravatador é gravador seu imbecil. E eu não queria saber a história de novo só queria saber se você tem algum plano ?"

"Desculpas Harry, eu to meio que pirando com toda essa história com a Mione e para ser honesto pensei em várias coisas mas tenho que admitir que a minha maior preocupação no momento é o nosso teste amanha." Rony mentiu, ele não havia tirado Hermione de seu pensamento desde o começo das férias.O teste de aparatação certamente foi algo que ele esqueceu sem sombra de duvidas.

"É verdade eu estava mesmo precisando praticar os três D's. Quais eram eles mesmo?"

"Você vem perguntar isso justo para mim! Eu bombei Harry."

"Ta tirando que você foi reprovado no teste de aparatação" Rain vinha se aproximando dos garotos com um micro shorts e uma blusa que deixava uma parte de sua barriga aparecendo, ela geralmente usava esse tipo de roupa o que deixava Gina e Hermione com mais raiva ainda, ecarregando uma garrafa de água.

"Fui reprovado sim! Mas por causa de meia sobrancelha".Rony tentou se justificar para a garota.

"Ainda assim foi reprovado" Ela ria e subia no galho de uma das arvores.

"MENINOS, a comida esta na mesa!" A sra. Weasley avisou todos na casa.

Quando estavam todos reunidos na mesa da cozinha Fleur deu uma noticia parta as garotas.

"Gina, Hermoyni e Rain, Je querria que vous fossem com moi amanha parra ter um dia de garrotas...isso vai faszer um bien pra tout nous! O que vous achez ?"

"Bem Fleur me parece uma boa idéia !"Gina falou ela certamente odiaria passar um dia passeando com Fleur. Mas ela já tinha percebido que a relação de Rain e Fleur não era das melhores. As duas se gostavam, mas Fleur tirava Rain do sério em menos de 1h e meia. Imagina o que um dia inteiro faria para a garota.

"Também estou dentro!" Hermione queria mesmo era ter um tempo para poder refletir um plano descente para se vingar de Rony.

"Et vous Rain? Non quer passar um dia com votre prime e sus novas amies?".

"Claro, por que não!" Rain sabia que iria se arrepender. Fleur certamente iria vir falar de como ela precisava se arrumar melhor de uma forma menos vulgare de que um namorado faria um bem inimaginável para ela. A única esperança de salvar o dia eram Gina e Hermione, tudo bem que elas vinham a tratando friamente desde que ela chegou, mas para Rain era por que elas não tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O resto do dia passou com muita tranqüilidade. Gina e Hermione ajudaram a Sra. Weasley na cozinha, enquanto a Sra. Weasley trabalhava Gina e Hermione ficavam cochichando idéias para o plano delas.

Harry, Rony e Rain deram uma limpada no quarto dos garotos, que já estava mais do que bagunçado. Eles já haviam perdido muitos livros naquele monte de roupas, papéis, sapatos e restos de comida.

Mais a noite Fred, Jorge, Sr. Weasley e Lupin e Tonks chegaram para o jantar que foi muito agradável para todos.Mas quando ele chegou ao fim Lupin e Tonks chamaram Harry para terem uma conversa.

Acostumado com esse tipo de situação, Rony subiu para o quarto que sua irmã dividia com Hermione e Rain. Ele estava a fim de ficar lá tendo uma conversa inútil com as meninas.

"Posso entrar?" Ele perguntou para as meninas antes de abrir a porta e ouviu a irmã dizer que podia.

Quando entrou no quarto Rony só percebeu a presença de Gina e Hermione e ele desejou com todas as forças que a irmã saísse para que ele pudesse passar um tempo só com Hermione.

"O que você quer?" Gina não estava tratando bem Rony ou qualquer outro garoto que estivesse sendo agradável com Rain.

"Nada alem de passar um tempo com a minha querida irmã..." E deu um beijo na bochecha de Gina. "E com a minha amada melhor amiga" E deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione. A atitude não foi pensada e ele se ruborizou quando percebeu o que tinha feito.

"Seu fingido.Era só o que me faltava ... não conseguir me livrar de você nem no meu quarto. Quem sabe se eu me mudar para uma biblioteca eu me livre de você."

"Não adianta Gina, depois do quarto ano ele superou o incrível medo que ele tinha de bibliotecas." Hermione falou, tentando não parecer afetada com o fato de Rony ter dado um beijo em sua bochecha.Mas era difícil.Esse foi o primeiro contato físico entre eles dês de a briga.

"Nossa eu vim com a melhor das intenções e sou tratado dessa forma ? Bem é isso o que eu mereço."Assim que terminou Rony fez um biquinho para parecer chateado. Mas a imagem de um garoto de 1metro e 80 fazendo biquinho fez as meninas caírem na gargalhada.

"Ótimo que alguém aqui está se divertindo.Se é para ser assim prefiro ir para o quarto de Fred e Jorge e ouvir as mesmas ofensas de sempre."

"Ora Ora Rony, não precisa fazer um drama, nos vamos parar" Hermione o puxou e o fewz sentar ao lado dela, ela gostava de estar perto de Rony, ela adorava se sentar perto dele e sentir o cheiro do perfume dele, amava a simples presença dele que a confortava e fazia com que ela se sentisse segura.

Os três passaram aproximadamente meia hora conversando sobre os assuntos mais inúteis possíveis. Quando Rain entrou no quarto enrolada em uma toalha com os cabelos molhados.

"Vou sair para as meninas ficarem mais à-vontade de falarem como eusou lindo e incrivelmente irresistível".

"HAAHHAHAHA. Rony no dia que eu concordar que você é bonito pode ter certeza que ou eu fiquei cega ou pirei de vez".

"Olha, você é minha irmã e eu acho muito saudável você NÃO me achar bonito"

"Cala a boca !"Gina falou enquanto empurrava Rony para fora do quarto.

Quando o garoto já estava fora do quarto Rain tentou puxar um assunto com as duas.

"Então amanha irmos ter um dia de garotas! Mal posso esperar"Ela foi irônica.

"Você já teve um dia desses com a Fleur?" Hermione tentou parecer interessada.

"Vários! E a Fleur consegue piorar a cada encontro".

Gina e Hermione não se seguraram e riram do comentário dela.

"Eu achei que você gostasse da Fleur!"Gina falou.

"E gosto, quer dizer ela consegue ser muito legal quando não esta tentando me transformar em outra pessoa".

"Em quem ela tenta te transformar?" pela primeira vez Hermione reaçmenet estavainteressada em algo que Rain falava.

"Na incrivelmente popular e agradável Fleur Delacour"

"Hahahaha! Sério?" Por um momento parecia que Gina havia esquecido que ela estava tentando planejar algo contra a loira."

"Sim! Estudar na mesma escola que ela foi um inferno. Ela era perfeita em todos os sentidos da palavra e toda a santa vez que eu levava uma detenção ou tirava uma nota baixa a Diretora e as professoras falavam que eu devia seguir o exemplos dela e blá blá blá blá."

"Será que ela tem algo do gênero planejado para amanha ?" Hermione estava receosa.

"Duvido. Ela vai ficar lá falando horas e horas sobre ela e o namoro dela. Depois de umas 2 horas ela vai nos levar ao shopping e tentar nos comprar as roupas e sapatos mais Fru-frus já feitas no mundo".

"Mal posso esperar!". Gina se arrependeu de ter concordado logo de cara com o passeio com a Fleur.

A conversa entre as meninas acabou e Rain saiu do quarto falando que ia pegar algo na cozinha. Mas em vez de descer as escadas ela as subiu em direção ao ultimo andar. Onde era o quarto de Rony.

Assim que ela chegou e abriu a porta sem pedir permissão deu de cara com o garoto sem camisa pregando mais um pôster dos Cannons em uma porta do armário.

"Belo pôster!"

"HEY! E a educação ? Você não aprendeu a bater na porta antes de entrar?"Rony falou enquanto vestia um camisa.

"Aprendi, mas na verdade o que você me falou lá no quarto me deixou pensando."Ela falou se aproximando de Rony.

"Que coisa que eu falei?" Rony estava um pouco assustado com a atitude dela.

"Aquela coisa sobre você sem incrivelmente gostoso" A voz dela era séria e ela começou a desabotoar a camisa que estava usando.

"er...er... Na verdade eu disse que eu era irresistível e não gostoso...er eu estava brincando." Rony estava começando ficar vermelho e a transpirar.Ele realmente queria sair dali.

"Pode ter sido isso mas na verdade eu te acho incrivelmente...TROXA , hauahuauhuhauhauh...Não acredito que você realmente achou que eu ia me atirar em você. UHAUAHUAHAUHAUH Rony você é uma comédia" Ela falou enquanto abotoava a camisa e se sentava na escrivaninha perto da janela,

"Vai se fuder Ray, cara isso é desumano sua... sua... QUE ODIO." Rony estava com uma cara de besta como se não tivesse entendido uma piada e também estava nervoso. Mas não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada junta da garota.

"Você devia ter visto a sua cara... Quase que eu caio na gargalhada antes da hora!"

"Sua idiota eu meio que me assustei...Mas me diz o que você veio fazer aqui além de me fazer de ridículo?"

"Vim te contar o meu plano para você descobrir se a Hermione gosta ou não gosta de você".

"WOW! Me conte então!"

"Olha o plano vai acontecer na festa de casamento do Gui e Fleur, é bem simples você vai puxar uma menina para dançar a maior parte da festa. Se ela gosta mesmo de você o ciúmes vai ser inevitável e quando você sentir que ela já esta com ciúmes o suficiente você a chama de lado e se declara! Gostou"

"Esse é o plano que você passou 2 dias elaborando?"

"É sim por que?"

"Por que esse plano é um lixo... Eu já tinha pensado nisso há séculos!"

"Me desculpe grande Balluart da inteligência, devia imaginar que você já tinha um plano milhões de vezes melhor que esse. Se você me achar digna me ilumine com a sua sabedoria e me conte seu plano".Rain foi irônica e fazia reverencias ao rapaz.

"Não tenho nenhum plano sua palhaça".

"Então vai a merda que eu tenho mais o que fazer... Se você quiser ajuda a executar o ÚNICO plano que por um acaso foi o mesmo que você acabou de ridicularizar é só pedir."E saiu e bateu a porta com força.

"_Realmente Rony um elefante é mais jeitoso com as garotas que você seu idiota!"_

_**Eai gostaram? Desculpa a demora para atualizar, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu que o site não estva funcionando direito qnd eu logava .Bem mas esse cap foi mais para descontrair um pouco, ele não estava nos meus planos mas quando eu termionei de excrevelo gostei tanto que achei que vocês tambem deveriam dar uma lida nele. O proximo cap é um dos meus favoritos até agora pq ele marca um novo começo para a Hermione. Na verdade eu meio que não tive tempo de escrever nada desde queas aulas voltaram,o que me deixa numa furada já que soh tenho capituloas para as proximastres semanas, mas pretendo passar o próximo domingo só escrevendo.**_

_**Dany Granger: Posso Garantir que a volta por cima está proxima o proximo cap que vai ser o marco inicial de tudo.**_

**Éowyn Maiden: Eu agradeço a sua review, críticassão SEMPRE bem vindas e as negativas só acrecentam em como eu posso melhorar o meu trabalho. Obrigada.**

**Carolzita HP: Olha acho que já falei com vc sobre a sua review, mascertamente ela mere mais...hehhehede boavc consegue deixar qq leitor master happy! Sobre eu ser sua leitora favorita ... valeu mas tem como não gostar da sua fic !**

**Nanda Evans:Bem sobre não fazer o Rony sofrer de mais...digamos queas coisas vão ficar desproporcionais...sabe aquela história de olho por Olho dente por dente...nãorola na minha fic...hehehhe!**

**Anny T. Quillin:Super que vc está gostando... valeu pela review nessa e na minha outra fic!**

**Lidia Lacerda:A Mione realmente foi má! Bem vc viu o GENIAL plano da Mione! Sobre a Ray... degamos apenas que ela não é de todo mal ( principalmenet qnd ela está sobria...heheheh...ops, falei d mais)**

**BEIJOES PARA TODAS!**


	11. Encontro ao amanhecer

Desafios do Coração

**Capiulo 11**

Na manha seguinte Hermione não conseguiu dormir alem das 4:30h. ela não sabia por que mas algo a deixava inquieta na cama como se não achasse uma posição confortável.Cansada de tentar voltar a dormir ela foi para a cozinha da casa preparar um chocolate quente e se sentou na sala d'A Toca.

Meia hora e 3 xícaras de chocolate quente depois ela ouviu alguém na escada imaginou que fosse o Sr. Weasley se preparando para ir ao Ministério mais cedo ou a Sra. Weasley indo preparar o café da família, mas não era nenhum dos dois, era a ultima pessoa na face da Terra que ela imaginaria acordando antes das 8:30h. Era Rony Weasley.

Quando ele a viu corou imediatamente mas controlou o impulso de correr de volta para o seu quarto e seguiu enfrente e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

"Bom dia Mione"Ele falou tentando puxar assunto e esconder o nervosismo.

"Bom dia para você também, Rony" Era incrível como Hermione conseguia ocultar o a ansiedade ela esperava por esse momento a mais de 1 ano e depois da conversa que eles tiveram 3 dias atrás ela achou que ela nunca iria acontecer.

"Posso saber o que você estava fazendo aqui a essa hora?"

"Não consegui dormir. Acordei às 4:30h e cá estou! E você? O que você esta fazendo acordado a essa hora ? Isso sim é algo surpreendente".

"A mesma coisa, o mesmo horário, tudo igual! **Isso** sim é surpreendente!".

Hermione deu um sorriso tímido e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Rony.

"Sabe Rony, aquela nossa conversa de ontem...eu sentia falta desses momentos nossos. Quer dizer lógico que se a Gina não estivesse lá seria um momento só nosso."

"Se a Gina não estivesse lá nós provavelmente não ficaríamos, só conversando."Rony disse sorrindo e passando a mão na cintura de Hermione e a trazendo para mais perto.

Hermione deu um soquinho no braço de Rony, e ele fingiu que sentia dor.

Os dois ficaram mais uns 5 minutos em silêncio quando Hermione decidiu quebrar o gelo.

"Parace que só as 5:30h eu consigo te achar sem a sua "amiguinha"" Por mais que ela curtisse estar ali só apreciando o momento ao lado dele Hermione era ciumenta e ainda não tinha engolido a festa e nem a valsa ao som do hino dos Chunddley.

" "Amiguinha" de quem você esta falando?" Rony não queria estragar aquilo e ele achou que se fingindo de desinformado ele conseguiria evitar mais uma briga em potencial.

"Rony, por favor não finja ser algo que não é. Você pode ser milhões de coisas nessa vida mas ingênuo com certeza não é uma dessas coisas."Hermione estava séria.Ela queria mesmo saber o que estava acontecendo entre Rony ou qualquer outra garota.

"Ok! O que você quer saber? Pergunte qualquer coisa e eu irei responder" Agora ele também estava sério, ele perdeu o medo que tinha de levar um fora de Hermione ou de ouvir qualquer outra coisa que ela pudesse lhe dizer. A única coisa que Rony desejava era que ele e Hermione se resolvessem e que as mentiras e suposições acabassem de uma vez por todas.

Hermione queria fazer tantas perguntas para Rony. Ela tinha tantas duvidas sobre a relação deles que gostaria de esclarecer. Mas ela optou por descobrir primeiro se ele estava tendo qualquer tipo de relação com Rain.

"O que está acontecendo entre você e a Rain Deboir?" Ela foi sucinta e taciturna.

"Nada!" Ele também foi bem direto, mas por mais que falasse a verdade não queria olhar diretamente nos olhos dela, ele tinha medo do que poderia encontrar.

"Não seja hipócrita. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa rolando, não sou estúpida."Lágrimas estavam começando a se formar nos olhos de Hermione mas ela as segurou firme.Assim como vinha fazendo desde o 4º ano.

"Hermione qual foi a vez que eu menti para você? Não há nada acontecendo entre nós somos apenas amigos"Ele finalmente olhou para os olhos dela e encontrou o que mais temia.

"Rony eu vejo os sinais parece que você a conhece à anos. E sinto que você gosta de estar com ela.Eu não sei por que mas eu sinto isso." A cada palavra as lágrimas se tornavam mais forte.

"Mione eu não vou mentir e falar que eu não gosto de estar com ela, eu gosto sim mas é só como amiga. Ela me inspira confiança, confiança que eu só senti com você e com o Harry...confiança entre amigos.Nada alem disso."

"Rony você me jura que é só isso mesmo? Jura que eu estou sendo neurótica? Jura que nunca ficou com ela ou qualquer outra garota depois de mim?" As lágrimas estavam se dissipado dos olhos da garota e esperança voltou ao seu coração.

"Juro que ela é só uma amiga. Juro que você esta sendo um pouco neurótica" Rony fez uma pausa e se separou de Hermione, ele não iria mentir para a garota que acima de mulher que ele amava era sua melhor amiga "Mas não posso jurar que eu nunca a beijei.Me desculpe mas foi quando eu ainda estava muito bravo com você. Antes de..."

Essa ultima frase dele foi uma punhalada Hermione achava que poderia ouvir qualquer outra coisa mas não aquilo. As lagrimas voltaram com força total.

"Rony! Como assim antes? Você esta me dizendo que você já a conhecia? Como pode esperar que eu vou acreditar em alguma coisa do gênero? Como pode esperar que eu acredite em tudo o que você acabou de me jurar ser verdade?" Ela nem lutou contra as lágrimas dessa vez simplesmente as deixou rolar pelo seu rosto.

"Mione eu sei que parece loucura mas é a mais pura verdade. Eu a conheci na festa da Lilá, e nos ficamos depois da festa. Esse foi o motivo real por que eu cheguei depois do horário." Rony queria acalmar ela, vê-la chorar era como a morte pare ele. Rony tentou abraçar Hermione, mas ela se desvencilhou dos braços do amigo com violência.

"Então vocês passaram a noite juntos também ? E você ainda acredita que eu vou cair em todo esse papo de que você só esta sendo amigo dela agora?"

"Hermione por tudo que é mais sagrado na face da terra você tem que acreditar em mim." Agora ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos por ver Hermione chorar e por estar perdendo ela a cada minuto.

"Rony bem que eu queria mas é difícil." Ela se levantou e rumou em direção as escadas. Quando já estava subindo ouviu.

"Hermione sinto muito que te falar a verdade te fez sentir tanta dor, mas eu nunca fui e nem serei capaz de mentir para você. Quero morrer se eu estiver mentindo para você. Eu vou morrer se você derramar mais uma lagrima por minha causa."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao ouvir essas ultimas palavras Hermione entrou de volta no quarto e segurou as lágrimas, não para evitar que as outras meninas acordassem, mas por que ouviu Rony dizer que morreria se ela derramasse mais uma lágrima por causa dele.

Ela podia sobreviver com a idéia dele com outra pessoa. Doía com maior intensidade que se todas as pessoas do mundo lhe jogassem uma Cruciatos, mas ela podia sobreviver com isso. Mas viver sem ele jamais. Ela não apenas sentia, mas como sabia que se algo acontecesse com ele ela perderia a motivação para continuar a acordar e seguir em frente e se ela fosse a causadora de sua morte só Deus sabe o que ela seria capaz de fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de ouvir a porta do quarto das meninas bater Rony correu para o seu banheiro, as lágrimas nos olhos dele já desciam pelos seus olhos e ele não queria que ninguém as visse. Ele entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, mas não entrou apenas trancou a porta e se sentou no chão. E chorou. Chorou como nunca havia chorado na vida, chegou a ficar sem ar durante o choro.

Chorava por ser um estúpido sem coração,chorou por ter ido a festa da Lilá, chorou por ter ficado com Rain, chorou por ser fraco, chorou por amar tanto Heremione, chorou por ter feito ela chorar, chorou por ter perdido ela de vez. Chorou por estar chorando.

Chegou um ponto em que a cabeça dele doía, que o ar não chegava no pulmão, que se ele tivesse comido alguma coisa certamente teria vomitado.

Ele esqueceu que no mesmo dia teria seu teste de aparatação e que ao voltar do teste contaria para os pais que ia com Harry e Hermione atrás das Horcruxes. Mas ele queria que todas essas coisas fossem para o inferno ele queria apenas ficar trancado no banheiro e chorar...chorar por que sabia que nunca seria feliz ou teria vontade de viver se não fosse ao lado de Hermione Granger.

**Eai gostaram ? Esse cap eh o meu favorito ( ateh agora) era para ele ser TOTALMETE diferente mas quando eu terminei d escrever não consegui mudar uma só palavra!Mas o importante não eh a aminha opinião e siam a de vcs!Então cometem.**

**Nanda Evans: Eai ta gostando de estudar de manha? Sei q eh meio tarde mas te desejo um maravilhoso anoletivo! Me diga como estão sendo as suas aulas! Mas me diga ...vc gostoudesse capitulo!Mtss beijuss!**

**Srta. Karin: Que bom q você gostou da fic...espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que continua comentando.**

**Lidia Lacerda:Hehehehe...eu e a minha boca grande...uauauhauh!Bem continue pensando besteiras e quem sabe vc acerta...uhauhauhauhauhuha! Espera soh mais um pouquinho para ver oq acontece no passeio...acredite vc não perde por esperar.**

**QUERIA DEIXAR UM BEIJO E UM ABRAÇO MASTER SUPER MEGA BLATER ESPECIAL PRA A _MARILIA QUILLIN_ E PARA A IRMÃ DELA !**

**Mts beijusss**


	12. A Carta e o Teste

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 12**

5 horas após a discussão com Rony, Hermione ainda estava no quarto. Ela havia acordado a menos de 15 minutos mais não sentia vontade alguma de se levantar, ela não queria ter de passar o dia num restaurante cheio de frescura com Fleur, Gina e Rain. Principalmente de Rain.

"_Não mesmo eu me recuso a passar meio milésimo de segundo ao lado daquela ... daquela PIRANHA !...Oras o que eu estou falando quando um não quer dois não beijão... ou ficam se agarrando. O maldito Weasley também estava afim de ficar com ela!_

_Ele é tão ridículo, só ele mesmo para achar que eu ia cair naquela conversa estúpida dele._

_Como se eu fosse acreditar que ele ficou com ela na festa da Lilá. E mesmo se tivesse a conhecido naquela festa, ele ainda tem a pachorra de me falar que não esta tendo nada com ela em menos de... sei lá quanto tempo depois ...QUE ODIO! Na verdade não sei por que ainda me importo. _

_A Gina estava certa chega de bancar a boazinha o Weasley pobretão vai me pagar!"._

Com isso ela se levantou colocou a melhor roupa que tinha levado para A Toca e passou o PPL-R da Gina. Nada ia tirar a determinação dela, NADA MESMO.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione decidia que não ia esperara a vida passar, Rony estava se vestindo eu seu quarto pensando em como podia ser tão retardado.

"_ESTUPIDO,ESTUPIDO,ESTUPIDO! Defina Ron Weasley em 3 palavras: UM GRANDE ESTUPIDO DE MERDA, que ainda por cima não sabe diferenciar 3 de 5 palavras! Inferno, e para completar ainda tenho aquele lixo de teste de aparatação, só pode ser praga que alguém me rogou. Quem sabe se eu falar com a Luna ela possa achar alguma explicação totalmente sem nexo para tudo isso. Afinal de contas a minha vida está sem nexo._

_Acho que vou pedir para o Carlinhos para passar um tempo na Romênia com ele, não é de hoje que ele me convida para passar as férias com ele, mas eu nunca ia com esperanças de chamar a Hermione para passar as férias aqui em casa...Francamente como se fugir para a Romênia fosse ajudar em alguma coisa eu preciso é tomar alguma atitude, mas qual? E como se eu não tenho força e nem vontade de sair desse quarto? Que Droga de vida!"._

Ele terminou de se arrumar mas, não saio do quarto. Decidiu que precisa passar um tempo onde ninguém o incomodasse .

Então ele abriu a janela de seu quarto e foi ao seu lugar favorito para tomar refletir e ter um descanso do mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cozinha d'A Toca estava muito agitada. Fred e Jorge estavam se arrumando para irem à Zonkos. Gui havia acabado de chegar e Fleur o paparicava realizando cada desejo dele. Gina e Harry pareciam estar tendo uma discussão sobre quadribol.A Sra. Weasley lia uma carta de Carlinhos enquanto preparava o café do marido que estava conversando com seu assistente pela rede de Flú. Quando Hermione chegou à cozinha automaticamente procurou por Rony, mas então se lembrou da sua ultima decisão e fingiu não perceber que ele não estava lá.

Minutos depois Gina encerrou a conversa que estava tendo com Harry e se virou para Hermione.

"Preciso falar com você, lá fora..."

"Seja o que for eu já estou farta de conversas particulares por um dia, então você pode falar aqui mesmo"

"Não é nada particular não, só queria saber sobre a carta pro Krum".

"Ainda não escrevi nada...preciso mesmo de uma ajudinha sua."

"Beleza assim que acabarmos o café vamos por a mão na massa."Gina estava mais empolgada com essa história do que a própria Hermione.

Um tempo depois Gui olhando em sua volta perguntou:

"Onde estão Rony ? Não o vi hoje."

"Rain está sumida aussi, Onde serra que ils ton ?"

Só de imaginar que os dois poderiam estar juntos Hermione sentiu o seu sangue ferver.

"Sobre a Ray eu não tenho a mínima idéia, mas antes de descer Rony estava no banheiro, na verdade ele estava no banheiro desde que eu acordei." Harry falou enquanto se servia de waffles,na verdade ele falou sobre o amigo para deixar o espírito de Hermione acalmado, ele sabia que Rony podia ser irritantemente ciumento e possessivo, mas Hermione conseguia ser mais.

"Eca Sr. Potter isso quer dizer que você esta sem banho!" Ao falar isso Jorge mudou de cadeira para uma que estava do lado oposto ao de Harry.

"Cala a boca!"Harry respondeu ríspido.

"Bem mas já esta na hora de ir chamá-lo de qualquer forma eu vou levar vocês dois para fazer o teste e nos vamos sair daqui a umas 3 horas."

"3 horas? Por que você que interromper o ritual de beleza do nosso principizinho de olhos azuis?Todos nos sabemos que ele não pode aparecer em publico mal arrumado! Agora ele é o Mais Belo Rapaz da Atual Sociedade Bruxa!" Cada vez que falavam sobre o "prêmio" que o irmão ganhou Fred inventava um nome novo e mais comprido.

"E a Rain ? Onde serrá que elle esta?" Fleur era a única preocupada com a garota na sala, mas a sua preocupação não durou muito pois a menina apareceu com os cabelos ainda úmidos o que indicava onde ela estava.

"Bom dia !" ela falou alegremente e se sentou ao lado de Harry, na cadeira que Jorge havia abandonado.

"Bom dia Rain , por um acaso você viu o Rony ?" O Sr. Weasley perguntou.

"Não o vejo desde ontem!".

"Gina meu anjo faça o favor de ir chamar o seu irmão!" O Sr. Weasley falou para a caçula que como de hábito se direcionou para a porta da cozinha e gritou.

"RONYYY! VEM COMER QUE VOCÊ TEM TESTE DE APARATAÇÃO HOJEEE!"

E se sentou a mesa normalmente.

Longos 20 minutos depois Hermione não pode ignorar que Rony não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida.

"_Como ele pode ser tão imaturo, aposto que só está fazendo isso na esperança que eu vá atrás dele. VAI SONHANDO!"_

Mas quando ela concluía seus pensamentos ele chegou na cozinha com os cabelos e roupas amassados como se tivesse andado através de uma ventania.Ele se sentou à mesa sem cumprimentar ninguém e continuou com um olhar distante.

Atitudes assim NUNCA fizeram o feitio de Rony. As maiores preocupações da vida dele sempre foram o que tem para comer e qual seria o próximo time que os Cannos iriam enfrentar. O ver dessa forma era estranho para toda a família, mas eles acreditavam que era apenas uma fase e que ele estava finalmente criando responsabilidades.

"Bom dia para você também" A mãe falou brava para Rony.

Sem parecer se importar ele respondeu "Dia!"

Percebendo uma oportunidade de importunar o irmão Fred cochichou para Gina, Harry e Hermione.

"Celebridades! Dá para acreditar nelas aparecem uma vez no jornal e já se acham o ultimo fio de cabelo limpo na cabeça do Snape." Fred só percebeu o que tinha falado depois.Todos estavam tentando evitar falar sobre Snape ou Dumbledore, principalmente na frente de Harry. Mas o menino pareceu reagir bem.

"Enton garrotas eston prontas pra passearre ? Fleur perguntou feliz.

"Você não vai passar o dia comigo?" Gui perguntou para a noiva fazendo beicinho e voz de criança. O que fez com o que o resto da família caísse na gargalhada.

"Non! Pardon mais je prometi pras meninas que nous íamos passar o dia junte!Mais quando tu voltare, nous vamos estarre de volta aussi!".

"Estamos prontas sim Fleur, mas antes eu preciso escrever uma carta,Vamos Gina?" Hermione desse e as duas se levantaram e rumaram para a sala.

"Tudo bem! Rony eu estava falando para o Harry que em mais ou menos 2 horas e meia nos vamos estar saindo para irmos ao Ministério para vocês fazerem o teste de aparatação."

"Que seja" Rony ainda estava aéreo. Ele mantinha o olhar em direção a janela, mas de vez enquanto lançava um olhar para a porta por onde Hermione se retirara. Ele sabia para quem era a carta, mas preferia ignorar, pensar nisso só lhe causava dor e o deixava ainda mais deprimido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Victor, _

_Tudo bem ? Sei que não venho te escrevendo com muita freqüência, mas eu achei que você estaria muito ocupado com o campeonato de quadribol, principalmente nesses tempos de guerra._

_Mas o motivo principal de eu estar te enviando essa carta é que eu gostaria de saber se você vai vir ao casamento da Fleur Delacour e do Guilherme Weasley? Gostaria muito que você viesse. Sinto saudades de você._

_Beijos Hermione Granger._

"Gina eu não gostei muito não"Hermione estava insegura em relação a carta.

"Por que?Ela esta ótima!" Gina se sentiu um pouco ofendida com a reação da amiga, afinal de contas foi Gina quem escreveu a carta, apesar de ter tido a idéia Hermione estava muito relutante em escrever e enviar a carta quando chegou a hora de por o plano em ação.

"Ele pode ter uma impressão errada, pode achar que eu quero alguma coisa com ele."

"E não quer?" Gina foi irônica, ela sabia que a amiga ainda sentia algo muito forte pelo seu irmão.

"NÃO!Francamente Gina."

"Hahahaha! Estava só brincando. Vamos logo quero ver a resposta do Victor o mais rápido possível!" As duas pegaram a coruja de Harry, que Gina tinha pedido emprestado mais cedo e enviaram a carta.

"Pronto agora temos um encontro com a Fleuma e a Rain, dá para imaginar forma melhor de passar o dia!" Gina estava considerando a idéia de fingir estar passando mal para evitar o passeio.

"A ultima coisa que eu queria na vida é ter de passar um dia com a Rain!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Weasley, Ronald!" A mulher magra aparentando ter seus 50, cabelos castanhos presos num coque e óculos, chamou o nome de Rony que continuava a pensar em Hermione.

Quando o ruivo entrou na sala onde Harry estivera à aproximadamente meia hora, ele tentou se lembra e concentrar nos 3 D's.

"Certo o senhor pode ver aquele X marcado no chão? Bem, o senhor vai ter de aparatar nele! Boa sorte! Quando o senhor quiser."A mulher falou enquanto escrevia em uma prancheta sem ao menos olhar para Rony.

" _Certo Weasley! Concentrece, Destinação, Dominação e ... Não,não é isso! Ok de novo: Distância Detreminação e...MERDA ... PRO INFERNO COM ESSES 3 D´S. Eu to aqui e quero ir para lá, SIMPLES !"_

Rony fechou os olhos e sentiu o seu corpo se comprimir todo.Quando voltou a senti o corpo normal abriu os olhos e viu que estava bem encima do X. Ele não se conteve e deu um pulo de alegria. Essa foi a única coisa boa que lhe aconteceu nos últimos dias.

"Bem aparentemente o senhor não deixou nada para traz dessa vez. Bem na sua ficha diz que foi o motivo pelo o seu reprovamento na ultima tentativa" A bruxa olhava Rony de cima a baixo se focando nas sobrancelhas, unhas e tudo mais. Rony achou que a mulher ia pedir para ele tirar os sapatos e as calças para ter certeza de que ele estava inteiro

"Aprovado então."

**Capitulo meio fraquinho mas td bem ! O próximo é melhor( eu garanto)!Obrigada para todosque deixaram reviews e espero que vocêstenham gostadodesse capitulo e que continuem a comentar!**

**Mema:Super que você gostou da minha fic, continue postando.**

**Nanda Evans:Hehehe!Coitadinhus mesmo deles, estão sofrendo...mas uma hora isso vai ter fim, não tão cedo...mas vai ter fim.**

**Lidia Lacerda:Que ptimo que vc gostou tanto do cap( fala ai oq vc achou q ia acontecer ) Eu tb sou super manteiga, jah consei de chorar na frente do pc lendo fic, e amei saber que a minha emocionou vc.**

**.DaDa.PoTtEr.:Otimo que você gostou da fic, espero que continue lendo e postando.Harry e Gina, relaxa que eu jah estou trabalhando nisso ; )**

**Felipe...:Well well well! Será que vc só deixou essa review pq eu demorei a atualizar?Bem de qq forma gostei de saber q vc queria ler logo a fic.MUITO obrigada pela Review e pelo elogio.**

**BEIJUS PARA TODOS OS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEWS **


	13. Um dia só de garotas

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 13 **

Quando finalmente chegaram em casa todas as garotas, exceto Fleur, estavam a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos, cada uma tinha um motivo diferente para querer eliminar as ultimas horas de suas vidas.

Gina estava com mais raiva por empatia à Hermione, a garota não suportava ver a melhor a melhor amiga chateada, em certo ponto da tarde Gina quase foi atrás de Lilá, com quem elas encontraram no restaurante para dar uns tapas na cara dela.

Rain não agüentava mais ter de ouvir a prima falar sobre os planos para o casamento ou como Gui era fantástico e nenhuma das delas iria arranjar alguém tão maravilhoso quanto ele. Mas pior do que isso foi ter encontrado Lilá Brown, garota que ela não gostava muito, pois uma vivia falando mal da outra pelas costas. Ela também estava chateada, pois as chances de ter qualquer tipo de amizade com Gina ou Hermione estavam acabadas. Mas ela não se importava desde que tivesse a amizade de Harry e Rony.

Hermione estava farta de tudo. Ela não ia agüentar ouvir mais uma palavra que viesse da boca de Fleur, não queria ouvir a Gina falando em como ela ia esbofetear a cara de Rain e da Bronw . E definitivamente não poderia lidar com mais segundo junto de Rain. Se até esse dia a garota não tinha feito nada para ofender ou machucar Hermione, hoje ela tinha "feito". Ela podia lidar com suposições mas não com fatos.

"_Rain havia tido algo com Rony. Rain tinha passado uma noite, fazendo Merlin sabe o que, com o garoto que eu sonho todas as noites. E o pior de tudo isso foi que e ouvi isso da boca de Lilá Brown a ex-namorada de Rony, a última pessoa na face da terra que ia assumir que viu Rony com outra garota... Eu só quero deitar na minha cama e dormir, nada alem disso!"._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia estava correndo como o esperado depois de uma hora juntas na mesa de um restaurante tipicamente bruxo em um bairro afastado de Londres chamado Ordem De Merlin, a tensão entre Hermione e Rain, estava quase que insuportável e a única que poderia tentar amenizar a situação estava ocupada de mais falando sobre seu noivo perfeito.Mas até ai as coisas estavam suportáveis. Foi quando Lilá Brown entrou no restaurante em que elas estavam. Quando Lilá avistou a mesa ela não se segurou e correu na direção de Rain.

"Vejam só que surpresa você por aqui linda!" Lilá falava alegremente para Rain, a falsidade era imperceptível, mas ela estava lá.

"Nem me diga! Lilá você esta deslumbrante!" Rain também conseguia esconder o desdém pela a garota com uma facilidade sem tamanho. " Amiga essas são Fleur Delacour, minha prima ..."

"Querida eu a vi competindo na minha escola no Torneio Tribruxo, como alguém ia esquecer dela, os garotos de Hogwarts falam dela até hoje...Querida você fez história naquele lugar!... E as outras"Lilá apontou para Gina e Hermione "São Gina Weasley, artilheira/apanhadora da Grifinória e Hermione Granger a garota mais esperta de toda escola" Lilá lançou um olhar e um sorriso cínico para as duas.

"Oi Lilá"Hermione e Gina se limitaram a falar apenas isso com a garota.Enquanto Fleur conversava animada com ela. Para ganhar a simpatia de Fleur você tinha apenas que fazer uma coisa: ELOGIA-LA.

"Estou enojada! Lilá, Fleur e Rain na mesma sala alguém me mata, por favor!"

"Gina!" Por mais que a situação fosse desesperadora, Hermione não gostava dessas brincadeiras, principalmente por estarem em tempos de guerra.

"Nem vem, eu to mentindo?" As garotas sussurravam enquanto as outras três conversavam sobra nada muito útil.

"Bem eu já vou pagar a conta!" Fleur se levantou e foi em direção ao balcão. Era incrível como todos os bruxos no restaurante a acompanhavam com os olhos.

Com a saída de Fleur as demais meninas ficaram em silêncio. Até Gina quebrá-lo.

"Então Lilá! O que você está fazendo por aqui?"

"Vim me encontrar com a Parvati e com a Padma! Bem que vocês podiam passar o resto do dia conosco."

"NÃO!" As três falaram juntas. Passar um dia com Lilá e as gêmeas Patil... ir para Azkaban soava mais agradável.

"Vocês quem sabem!"E o silencio voltou a se instaurar na mesa.

"Sabe eu jamais imaginei que encontraria vocês duas juntas, na verdade nunca imaginei que haveria um dia que nós três estivéssemos reunidas" Lilá falou apontando para Hermione e Rain.

"Por que ?" Gina perguntou. Hermione não tivera tempo nem vontade para contar a Gina sobre a conversa que ela e Rony tiveram durante a manhã.

"Bem...Somos as 3 ultimas garotas do Rony! Uma roubou ele da outra! Quer dizer exceto pela Hermione, ela jamais faria isso, não Mione!"Lilá falou com ironia enquanto olhava direto nos olhos da morena.

" Ohh" Gina estava sem palavras. Ela não tinha certeza se realmente tinha entendido o que estava se passando. Ela sabia que Rony havia largado Lilá, mas não foi TOTALMENTE para poder ficar com Hermione, mas como a Rain entrava na conversa! Para Gina ela sempre pareceu mais "interessada" no Harry do que no Rony. Pelo menos isso era o que passava pela a cabeça ciumenta dela.

"Lilá, você sabe que nunca teve nada entre Rony e eu!Ele te largou por estar de saco cheio de você mesmo! Acho que ele conseguiu tudo o que ele queria e te deu o fora.Tão previsível dele. Você devia ter sido mais esperta " Hermione falava o que vinha a sua cabeça sem saber se era verdade, ela falou apenas o que ela mais temia ela não conseguia se manter no controle de seus pensamentos e palavras mas ela queria ofender Lilá como jamais quis ofender ninguém.

"Se você diz que não houve nada entre vocês" Lilá estava visivelmente abalada e sem graça."Então Rain fomos apenas nos as garotas do Rony! Hermione você não sabe o que esta perdendo, fala para ela Rain " Lilá queria deixar Hermione para baixo de qualquer forma, nem se fosse por intermédio de outra pessoa.

"Lilá nem vem! Eu e ele decidimos seguir o velho ditado" Não lembro! Não fiz!"" Rain queria escapar da situação de qualquer forma.

"Meu anjo, antes de tudo isso não é ditado, é desculpa de bêbado! E nem vem você por que eu sei que pelo menos ele se lembra de uma boa parte da noite!".

"Lilá, vê se me erra" Rain estava incrivelmente sem graça.

"Ora Rain! Não de uma de puritana, afinal não era eu quem estava "dançando" semi nua com o Rony na beira da piscina! Qual era o nome da música mesmo?Lembro que era algo bem sugestivo"Lilá não estava se importando o quanto vermelha Rain estava ficando, ela olhava para Hermione para ter o prazer de ver as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos da garota.

"LILÁ! Não seja inconveniente!" Rain sabia que ela realmente tinha feito aquelas coisas e não se arrependia, não foi a 1ª e muito menos a ultima vez que ela faria algo do gênero. Mas ela não colocava no jornal essas coisas.

Gina estava com nojo de estar dividindo a mesa com alguém tão repugnante.Lilá estava deixando Rain desconfortável e pior, Hermione magoada.

"Ta bom Senhorita estava-muito-bebada-para-pensar! Mas eu lembro que você sussurrava para ele a letra da música, e era algo mais ou menos assim : Stop! Don't do it ! I love when you move like..."

"Cala a Boca!" Gina falou para a garota. Ela realmente estava odiando Lilá como nunca. Estava besta de como o irmão foi capaz de namorar alguém como ela. Capaz de ser tão falsa e incessível.

"Nossa, se é para ser tratada assim prefiro esperar a Parvati lá fora!Suas grossas"

"Hipócrita" Gina falou enquanto afagava a mão de Hermione e via a ex-namorada do irmão ir para o banheiro do restaurante.

"Vamos garrotas!" Fleur chegou e nem ao menos percebeu como as garotas estavam abaladas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFIM DO FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de um demorado banho Hermione foi para a sua cama e chegou a uma conclusão.

"_Ele não me merece, por mais que eu o ame não podemos continuar a viver assim. Preciso aprender... melhor desaprender a amá-lo. Com o Victor por aqui pode até ser mais fácil, ele sempre gostou um pouco de mim, vou tentar corresponde ao que ele sente por mim."_

_**Então oq me dizem ? Gostaram eu honestamenet esqueci de avisar que nesse capitulo jah vinha como foi o dia das meninas... jah que jah tinha postdo como foi o dia do Rony! Bem esse capitulo me deixa com um odio da Lilá que eu nem acredito direito.**_

_**Bem mais uma vez agradeço o todos que postram, e que não foram poucos...MUITISSIMOS BEIJUXXX**_

_**Anny Quillin:Que bom que vc esta gostando tanto da fic... esse chove não molha eh de por qq um doido não eh ? Mas a JK faz isso como ngm, me bota loka mas eu AMO...heheheh... so bre o Krum eu jah tenho alguns planos para ele, mas quem sabe ?MTSSIMOS BEIJUXX **_

_**Danny Granger Weasley:Hehehe acredite a Rain jah esta fora ( mas será que ela sabe disso?) O Krum por mais mala qe seja é necessario. BEIJUXXXXXXX**_

_**Nanda Evans:Antes de qq coisa... OQ VC ESTA ESPERANDOB PARA ESCREVER A UA FIC? Fofa tudo oq vc precisar soh falar comigo que eu ajudo com o maior prazer!Brigada pela review! BEIJUXXXXX**_

_**Wendy:AMEI A sua review... mnto lehal vc ter me mandado aquele e-mail...VALEW msm...pode deixar que continuarrei a te avisar sobre as atualizações!**_

_**Mema: Hehehe...sabe que eu não sie pq td mundo odeia a Rain(uhauhauhau) BEIJÕES!**_

_**Bruno-top-Weasley: Sinceramente eu jah tinha achado quer vc tinha desistido de ler a minah fic, mas AMEI saber que vc ainda a acompanha... eh eu sei como que eh esse ano ta paulera pta td mundo, continue acompanhando e postando a sua fic que tah Super!Beijoxxx e MUITO ogrigada pela review**_

_**Lidia Lacerda:HEHEHe Será que a vinda do Krum vai tornar o nosso pobre ruivo mais infeliz,será que a Mione vai se importar,será que Angelina Johnson vai abanonar o campo de treinamento naescócia, será que a Fleur vai aprender inglês direito,será que jah estamos na Era de Aquário, será que deu pra perceberQue eu to enrolando e que não vou falar nada...HEHEHEHEHEHHE Mais uma vezVALEW pela review e por gostar do cap 12 e espero que tenah fostado do 13( sei que vc estava querendo ler como foi o dai ddas meninas) BEIJUXXXX**_

**MUITO OBRIGADA PARA TODA A GALERA QUE ME DEIXOU REVIEWS E CONTINUEM DEIXANDO!**


	14. Apenas um aviso

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 14**

"Vamos?"

"É agora ou nunca!"

"Que tal deixar para nunca?"

"Harry! Do que você está com medo? Sou com quem ela vai berrar, ameaçar e se possível bater."

"Isso é verdade! Você sabe se ele está lá também ?"

"Está sim, ele entrou pouco antes dos gêmeos saírem.Pronto?"

"Pronto! Vamos nessa!"

Harry e Rony estavam se preparando para contar ao Sr. e a Sra. Weasley sobre como eles e Hermione iam abandonar a escola e seguir atrás das Horcruxes de Voldmort. Eles decidiram que o melhor momento seria quando eles estivessem a sós com os pais de Rony na casa, Gina e Hermione estavam na casa, mas as duas já haviam se retirado para o quarto e Ray estava no jardim da frente da casa procurando por algumas fadas para mandar para a prima Gabrielle que ainda estava na França. Fred e Jorge estavam em Hogsmeads, eles queriam ver como estava a vila, já que ainda estavam interessados em comprar a Zonkos e Gui e Fluer saíram para jantar fora e se divertirem em uma danceteria.

Quando os dois garotos entraram na cozinha encontraram o Sr. Weasley sentado da mesa e a Sra. Weasley lhe servindo uma xícara de café. Quando percebeu a entrada dos meninos , e a cara de medo em suas caras, a mulher falou:

"Oi queridos! Algo de errado?" E indicou para eles se sentarem.

"Não obrigada mãe. Nós...er... Harry e eu...temos uma coisa pra falar pra vocês"O ruivo gaguejavam enquanto ficava mais vermelho a cada segundo e a cada palavra.

"Acho melhor vocês beberem alguma coisa antes" Sr. Weasley percebeu o nervosismo nos garotos.

"Não na verdade queremos ser o mais breve possível." Harry parecia mais decidido que o amigo,mas na verdade ele não ia falar nada, o combinado era que Rony falasse tudo e que ele só abrisse a boca para dar apoio caso o amigo falhasse ou pedir socorro se a Sra. Weasley atacasse alguém.

"Estou ficando preocupada...Arthur você sabe de alguma coisa?"A Sra. Weasley pousou o bule de café na mesa. A preocupação e ansiedade eram claras na sua voz.

"Não sei de nada querida"

"Bem vou ser rápido" O ruivo parou e tomou fôlego. " Nós dois decidimos que não ... vamosvoltarparaHogwartsesseanonósvamospassaropróximoanoeotempoquefornecessárioprocurandoashorcruxesdeVocê-sabe-quem."

Harry estava surpreso de como o amigo consegui falar dos planos deles para os pais sem gaguejar, e também estava surpreso na capacidade de falar tudo em uma velocidade de 3 palavras por segundo. O moreno não tinha certeza se os pais do amigo haviam entendido tudo o que lhes foi falado. Mas descobriu que sim quando o Sr. Weasley fez uma expressão de raiva ( coisa que Harry nunca tinha visto antes em sua vida) e a Sra. Weasley se sentar na cadeira como se fosse desmaiar.

"Rony acho melhor você repetir, com certeza eu ouvi errado!" A voz do Sr. Weasley fez a espinha de Harry gelar e ele já se preparou pois sabia que Rony não seria capaz de continuar. Mas ele estava errado.

"Bem pai, eu e Harry aqui decidimos não voltar para Hogwarts!..."

"NÃO!" A Sra. Weasley gritou olhando firmemente para Rony, parecia que ela havia colocado os pensamentos em ordem e restabelecido as forças de seu corpo.

" Molly deixe os garotos explicarem por que eles ACHAM que vão fazer uma loucura dessas"

"Eu já ouvi mais que o suficiente da primeira vez! E com certeza as expressões "ir atrás " e "Você-sabe-quem"na mesma frase não podem ser coisa boa"

"Mãe,nós temos que fazer isso..."Rony estava mais nervoso ainda mas tentou falar alguma coisa mas foi novamente interrompido pela mãe.

"Ronald Weasley, eu já disse não. Você pode ficar sem voz tentando se explicar mas a decisão já foi tomada" Ela se levantou e se serviu de café, ela realmente não ia mudar de opinião.

"Eu não estou pedindo permissão" O tom da voz de Rony estava sério, mal podia se perceber que ele ainda estava nervoso, mas o tom de sua voz somado a expressão séria na cara dele, fez com que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley parassem de falar e ouvirem o filho.

"Harry e eu VAMOS passar o tempo que deveríamos estar na escola indo em busca das horcruxes de Você-sabe-quem. Vocês queiram ou não, essa decisão já foi tomada e a opinião de vocês não vai interferir."

"Arthur você não vai permitir isso!"Os olhos da mulher corriam de Rony para o marido como se implorasse por uma atitude do marido.

"Acho que não a nada que possamos fazer Molly! Há filho?" Por incrível que pareça o Sr. Weasley parecia orgulhoso da atitude do filho de enfrentar ele e a mãe.

"Não!" Rony não estava mais vermelho.Agora ele estava confiante nas próprias palavras. Harry se perguntava se ele deveria estar mesmo ali.

"Arthur!"A Sra. Weasley estava desesperada o dor era evidente em suas palavras.

"Molly o que você espera que eu faça! Rony não é mais uma criança, ele já tem 17 anos, sabe o que fazer da própria vida"

"Não ele não sabe!Se soubesse não estaria falando em ir atrás do sabe-lá-o-que d'Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado "Ela berrava a plenos pulmões.

"Horcruxes! Iremos atrás das horcruxes dele." Rony falou em tom esplicativo.

"E o que inferno são essas Horcruxes" Parecia que a Sra. Weasley jamais iria voltar ao seu tom original de voz.

"São 7 partes da alma de Voldmort, que ele espalhou e enquanto elas não forem destruídas ele vai continuar a voltar." Harry falou com a voz baixa, com medo da Sra. Weasley achasse que a culpa de Rony ir atrás das horcruxes fosse dele e o expulsasse da casa.

"QUE! Você ainda concorda com isso? Arthur isso é morte certa. Vocês acham mesmo que aquele homem não deve deixar no mínimos 100 comensais guardando essas coisas?" A Sra. Weasley voltou a se sentar.

" Na verdade ele não deixa, e os Comensais não sabem da existência dessas horcruxes. Algumas delas até já foram destruídas."

"Aé! E por quem ?" A mulher estava totalmente fora de seu juízo.

"Por Dumbledore e por um tal de R.A.B"

"Por um tal de R.A.B? Por Merlin criança... um anônimo! Quem te garante que ele realmente destruiu essas coisas!"

"Eu mesmo vi..."

" E supomos que ele não pegou a tal horcruxe para fazer chantagem para Voldemort."

"Molly, você esta sendo irracional" O Sr. Weasley percebeu que a mulher estava fora de si.

"Isso não aconteceu eu tenho certeza..."

"Que seja, mas enquanto a Dumbledore...onde ele está agora?... MORTO... Eu não vou permItir que meu filho tenha o mesmo fim que ele!" Ela finalmente parecia ter desabafado o que estava em seu coração.

"BASTA!" O Sr. Weasley tomou o comando da situação, antes que a mulher causasse danos ainda maiores. "Vocês dois para o quarto agora!Molly sentesse e beba uma água"

Enquanto subiam as escadas o clima estava pesado. Rony sabia que por mais que soubesse que era mentira Harry se sentia culpado pela morte do ex-diretor.

"Harry, desculpa a minha mãe, ela estava fora de si"

"Eu sei , eu sei".

**Gente antes de quaquer coisa queria me desculpar por quenão tivetempo de mandar os avisos de que o capitulo 13 jah estava no ar...no fds eu soh entrei na internet para postar o capitulo mesmo.Mas eai oq vcs me dizem sobre esse novo cap, sei que ele ficou um pouco menor que a média, mas eh que ele estava junto ao 15 e se eu postasse os dois juntos ficaria muito grande.**

**Nanda Evans:Nossa que correria que vc teh ein...eu tava assimno fds passado!Espero que agora tudojah estaja em ordem! Bem não posso te responder NADA sobre a vinda do Krum, mas posso flar que também oODEIO.**

**Anny Quillin:Continue lendo mesmo, espero que você tenha gostado de capitulo!Beijuxxx**

**Mema:Podes cre esse dia das meninas realmete foi horrivel para aMione, ngm merece a Fleur e a Lilá. E com certeza o Rony esta numa maré de azar que ainda esta soh no comecinho. Muitos beijões**

**Dany Granger Weasley:Realmente a Lilá não presta e o Rony tah muiot lesado ele ta precisando de algumacoisa pra se ligar que a Mione gostadele tanto qnt ele dela.Vameu pela review!Beijões.**

**Muitos beijoxxx e obrigada pelas reviews**


	15. Irmãos

**Disclaimer: Nada relacionado ao mundo de Harry Potter me pertence!**

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 15**

Rony teve uma péssima noite depois da discussão com a mãe.Ele chegou ao quarto e teve de ouvir Harry falando de como a morte de Dumbledore NÃO foi culpa dele por quase 3 horas e ainda teve um sonho onde ele e Hermione haviam discutido e ela havia jogado um feitiço nele que ele não conseguia falar com ela, ele tentava e tentava mas não conseguia e foi ai que o Krum chegou e começou a beijá-la. Ele acordou no meio da noite, ele já teve pesadelos antes, mas nenhum como esse, para Rony ficar sem Hermione ou vê-la nos braços de outro era pior que a morte.

No dia seguinte a mesa d'A Toca estava cheia quando Harry e Rony, que estava com um péssimo humor, se juntaram. A maior surpresa foi ver os gêmeos e Carlinhos nela. Todos pareciam se divertir menos a Sra. Weasley que tinha um olhar de dor.Até mesmo Hermione que estava ignorando Rony por completo tinha um sorriso no rosto e se divertindo com todos os irmão Weasley.

Quando a Sra. Weasleyteve desair por um momento da cozinha seguida pelo Sr. Weasley, que parecia muito preocupado com atristeza da esposa,Carlinhos perguntou para todos.

"Eu recebi uma carta ontemdurante amadrugadaque parecia que a casa estava sendo atacada! Cheguei o mais rápido possível esperando encontrar nada além de corpos e quando vejo era só para ter um café da manha em família...O que raios a mamãe tem?"

"Também recebemos uma carta assim. Tivemos até que cancelar a reunião com o dono da Zonko's " Jorge falou mexendo a cadeira de lugar para dar espaço para Harry e Rony se sentarem.

" É e alguem reparou como ela esta triste!"Gui disse aceitando um pedaço de pão que Fleur lhe oferecia.

"É mesmo ela esta com uma cara de dar dó". Fred concordou com o irmão.

"Ontem depois que vocês saíram teve a maior gritaria aqui na cozinha. Eu não entendi direito o que estava acontecendo, mas eu só ouvia a voz dela e a de mais alguém" Gina falava enquanto não tirava os olhos de Rony.

"Você sabe de alguma coisa Rony ?" Gui perguntou mas todos os irmão fitaram Rony com um olhar quase assassino.

"Sei! Nós meio que discutimos" Rony sabia que estava correndo risco de vida mas continuou como se não se importasse.

"E você vai nos falar sobre o que foi essa discussão que deixou a nossa mãe tão magoada".

Já era de costume que Gui fosse o mediador dos problemas que acontecesse entre os irmãos que eles não quisessem que os pais tomassem conhecimento.

"Não!" Com isso Rony se levantou e foi em direção ao quintal da Toca. _"Só o que me faltava ter paciência para aturar meus irmãos me culpando pela infelicidade da nossa mãe! Quem ele pensa que é meu pai...nem se ele fosse o Ministro da magia eu ia me rebaixar e dar satisfação a ele."_

Mas assim que Rony estava abrindo a porta ele sentiu algo muito forte o empurrado em direção a pia, quando ele viu o que havia acontecido descobriu que Gui tinha lançado um feitiço nele, não para feri-lo, mas apenas para o deslocar de posição. Mas com o humor que Rony estava esse foi o motivo perfeito para botar toda a raiva pra fora.

"VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO!" Rony gritou com raiva, na voz e nos olhos.

" Você não vai sair, temos que conversar!" Gui disse se levantando da mesa

"QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É, EIN?" A raiva de Rony chegou a assustar Hermione, que assim como Harry, Rain e Fleur se sentiam deslocados pois a discussão era entre irmãos e eles não tinham o direito de estar presente.

"Rony, não precisa se stressar! Quem não deve não teme... ou você fez algo para a mamãe?" Carlinhos sabia que deixar Rony e Gui prosseguirem a discussão não ia acabar bem.

"Nem vem ! Eu já estou farto de pessoas me dizendo o que fazer! Eu tomei uma decisão e ela não concordou, PROBLEMA DELA!"

"Rony ela é nossa mãe" Fred decidiu entrar também na briga.

"O que não a torna menos neurótica ou psicótica!"

"Fleur saia daqui!Não quero que você veja isso"Gui deu a oportunidade que Fleur, Rain, Harry e Harmione queria a muito tempo, Hermione chegou a recear deixar a cozinha, tinha medo que Gui fosse capaz de ferir Rony, mas ela foi puxada por Harry para fora do cômodo.

"HAHAHAHAH! O que você vai fazer ein?"Rony falava debochando

"Rony, não sabemos o que você tem , mas não vamos admitir que você trate a nossa mãe dessa forma. Ela está sofrendo!"Jorge como qualquer outro dos irmãos iam deixar a mãe magoada. Eles podiam não saber o que estava realmente acontecendo, mas Rony não ia sair impune dessa situação.

"Isso mesmo! Vocês não sabem de nada! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!" Rony voltou a se direcionar para a porta. Mas Gui já estava mais do que irritado com a atitude do irmão, tanto que ele não pode se conter.

"EXPELIARMOS!" Quando todos perceberam o que havia acontecido de verdade Rony já estava se levantando do chão da cozinha e dando um soco no nariz de Gui.

"Seu cretino!" Gui falava enquanto se atirava em cima do irmão mais novo.

"PAREM !" Gina gritou para os irmãos enquanto Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge tentavam separá-los.

Quando finalmente Gui estava sendo segurado pelos gêmeos e Rony por Carlinhos e Gina, a garota não segurava o irmão mas tentava o acalmar.

"COVARDE!Quando for me atacar faça isso na minha cara!" Rony se debatia mas Carlinhos era suficientemente forte para segurá-lo.

"CREÇA RONALD! Quando você vai deixar de ser esse crianção patético!"Gui também se debatia e se não fosse a entrada dos pais na cozinha ele certamente ia se soltar dos braços de Fred e Jorge.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" O Sr. Weasley nunca gostou de ver seus filhos brigando.

"Nada!" Rony falou enquanto cuspia sangue.

"Esse animal, precisa aprender a respeitar os seus pais" Gui disse tentando estancar o sangue que não parava de escorrer de seu nariz.

"PAREM OS DOIS, eu achei que queria saber por que dois irmãos que sempre se deram bem estavam se atracando no chão da cozinha, mas tenho medo do que posso ouvir."

"Ficamos preocupados com a Sra. E como você e o Rony discutirão na noite passada..."Gina tentou explicar a situação mas foi interrompida pela a mãe.

"E vocês decidiram espancar o menino até ele falar o que aconteceu? Posso até estar um pouco magoada, mas garanto que não foi nada que o Rony me fez. E sim o que eu NÃO posso fazer por ele."

"Como assim?"Gui perguntou.

"Cuida da sua vida!"Rony falou para o irmão.

"Rony! Tenha modos!"

"Desculpas pai"

"Mas a Sra. vai falar o que esta acontecendo ?"

"Não!" Rony falou antes mesmo que a mãe abrisse a boca.

"Eles tem que saber, Ronald!"

"Eles que descubram sozinhos.Quem sabe se eles não fossem um bando de ignorantes eu lhes contasse."Com isso o garoto saiu da cozinha e foi em direção as escadas da casa.

"Sabe Merlin quanto tempo mais nós ainda temos ele por perto e eles ficam brigando!"A Sra. Weasley falou para o seu marido enquanto iam para a sala mas todos os irmãos Weasley puderam ouvir.

Foi quando Gina falou.

"Como eu sou idiota!"

"O que?" Fred e Jorga falaram juntos.

"Acho que eu sei o que está acontecendo!" A Weasley masi nova estava com a cara de alguem que acaba de desobrir a coisa maisóbvia da face da terra com uma pitada de arrependimeto.

"Então fale para gente!" Gui queria saber enquanto seu nariz contunuava sangrando.

"Não posso! Não por enquanto" Com isso a garota seguiu os passos do irmão que há pouco havia saído da cozinha.

**E isso mesmo oq vc´s acabaram de ler a vida do nossa querido Roniquinho pode sim piorar depois de perder as chances com o amor da sua vida e ouvir a mãe falando que ele ia morrer ai galera gostaram ? Me falem tudo não em escondam nada e deixem as reviews! Ahhh e eu queria td avisar que os capitulos se esgotaram como era previsto com as aulas eu comecei a postar mais do que a escrever, eu ainda tenho o começo de um capitulo escrito e vopu tentar termina-loatéo proximo fds, mas não garanto nada então daqui pra frente os diasdas atualizações vão começar a ficar ainda mais indefinidos.Mas não abandonem a fic, vou fazer o possivel para não passar de uma semana, mas vai ser dificil.**

**Nanda Weasley:Hehehe...parece que o Sr. Weasley aprovar a caçada das horcruxes não facilitou mto a vida do Rony !heheheh. coitado**

**Mema:Antes de qq coisa vc prefere que eu te chame de mema ou de Memalyne?Bem não teve R/Hrnesse e ainda não sei se vai ter no próximo, mas vou ver oq dah pra fazer!**

**Miss H Granger: heheheh que ele merece merece, mas será que ele vai ter ( acho que sim, hhihihi )!**

**Lidia Lacerda:realmete senti falta da sua Review!Mas estou feliz que vc gostou do cap e que voltou apostar reviews! RONY+KRUMa ciumes puro! hehehehhehehe**

**MUITISSIMOS BEIJUXXXXX**


	16. Impossível

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 16**

Os últimos minutos na casa dos Weasley estavam sendo de incrível desconforto para os visitantes, especialmente agora que a gritaria havia parado e Rony passou pela a sala feito um tanque sem olhar na cara de ninguém, Harry o seguiu e Hermione só não foi atrás por que se lembrou da promessa que havia feito para ela mesma.

Quando Gina saiu da cozinha e ia na direção às escadas Hermione a chamou.

"Gina! O quê está acontecendo me diz por favor!" Hermione não queria parecer enxerida mas ela queria muito saber, ela estava preocupada.

"Vem comigo!" Foi tudo o que a ruiva disse enquanto subia as escadas, a principio Hermione achou que elas estava indo para o quarto que elas estavam dividindo mas percebeu que estavam indo para o quarto do Rony,o que deu um arrepio na coluna dela.

Quando chegaram no ultimo patamar da casa, onde era o quarto do Rony avistaram Harry na porta.

"Abri a porta ai cara ! Fala o que aconteceu." Harry falava enquanto batia na porta.

"Certeza que ele esta ai ?" Gina estava com uma cara séria, parecia que ela estava em uma missão de vida ou morte, o que assustou Hermione num primeiro momento mas depois ela imagino que a amiga estava apenas dramatizando a situação.

"Sim eu o vi entrando"

"Rony! Responde" Gina tinha um tom afetuoso na voz como se realmente estivesse arrependida.

Nada.

"Sei que errei... acho que só fui entender o que estava acontecendo agora"

Nada.

"Se tivesse percebido que era sobre você ir atrás das horcruxes mais cedo teria te defendido...Você sabe como nos somos super preocupados em relação a mamãe"

"Então foi isso" Hermione sussurrou para Harry.

"Aparentemente sim" O rapaz sussurrou de volta.

"Eu preciso me desculpar...todos nós precisamos" Gina já tinha um pouco de impaciência na voz.

Nada.

Hermione já estava nervosa, era como se eles estivessem falando com a porta, não vinha nenhum tipo de barulho de dentro do quarto.

"Rony não seja ridículo e abre logo essa porta." Toda a calma havia desaparecido da voz de Gina que estava vermelha de raiva no momento.

Nada.

"Pro inferno com a sutileza." Com isso a ruiva puxou sua varinha e apontou para a porta.

"ALORROMORA." A porta do quarto se abriu mas para a surpresa dos três não havia ninguém no quarto.

"Rony!" Hermione chamou com a esperança que ele aparecesse de algum lugar.

"È impossível! Eu o vi entrar aqui no quarto." Harry disse incrédulo.

"Mas ele não esta aqui. Você tem certeza absoluta que ele não entrou em algum outro quarto?" Gina disse enquanto abria as portas do armário.

"TENHO!"

"Calma vocês dois! Tem que ter alguma explicação plausível para isso tudo." Hermione evitou que uma briga começasse.

" Eu sei, mas qual ?" Gina agora se debruçava na janela.

"Eu não sei!" O nervosismo insistia em tomar conta de Hermione,mas ela se manteve forte.

"Gina será que seu pai não desfez o feitiço para impedir que aparatem n'A Toca ? Para a chegada do Carlinhos e dos gêmeos." Harry estava com uma car de duvida no rosto.

"Não! Ele nunca desfez esse feitiço desde que eu me dou gente."

"QUE INFERNO! ELE NÃO PODE TER SIMPLESMENTE SUMIDO."Hermione estava para lá de preocupada pela a cabeça dela milhões de suposições sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com Rony.

"Hermione não podemos nos desesperar. Se a Sra. Weasley descobre que ele sumiu sem mais nem que ela vai ter um troço."Harry era o único que ainda tinha todos os pensamentos centralizados. " Eu vou lá em, baixo ver se ele esta no jardim da frente da casa vocês ficam aqui e se tiverem alguma idéia me avisem."

"Certo"Gina concordou.

Assim que Harry saiu e fechou a porta Hermione não se segurou.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota"Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

"Hermione, acho que deveríamos pelo menos achar o Rony antes de começar a ofendê-lo."

"Não é ele quem eu estou ofendendo." Mais lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

"Então quem ?" Gina não entendia o que estava se passando. Hermione chorava enquanto se sentava na cama de Rony e agarrava o travesseiro do rapaz.

"De mim! Eu sou a pessoa mais estúpida desse mundo." A garota afundava o rosto no travesseiro de Rony e sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele e ela gostou, o que a fez se odiar mais ainda.

"Hermione do que você esta falando?" Gina se sentou ao lado da amiga e a abraçou.

"Eu sou uma imbecil. Jurei para mim mesma que não ia mais me importar com o seu irmão, e que deixaria de ama-lo. Mas eu não consigo ... Gina juro que eu quero mas não consigo. O que eu sinto por ele eu nunca senti antes na minha vida. E agora eu deveria estar pouco me ferrando, mas não, estou tão preocupada quanto quando ele foi envenenado, quando você, ele e a Luna ficaram presos naquela sala do ministério com os comensais.Por que Gina, por que não consigo não me importar com ele!"

"Mione ouça bem o que eu vou te falar" Gina ainda estava abraçando Hermione, que ao ouvir a amiga saiu do abraço e olhou Gina nos olhos.

"Você acha que eu não sei bem o que você esta falando? Você acha que eu não tenho Harry nos meus pensamentos a cada segundo? Que eu não sofro por saber que enquanto essa maldita guerra estiver acontecendo nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos? Hermione eu tentei não amar o Harry,mas não fui forte o suficiente e acredito que ninguém é capaz de esquecer um amor tão forte quanto o meu pelo Harry."

"Mas é diferente..." Hermione interrompeu Gina.

"Diferente! Porque é diferente Hermione? Por que eu e o Harry chegamos a namorar oficialmente? Hermione se liga eu nunca vi amor como o seu e do meu irmão, vocês estão nesse vai não vai a no mínimo 2 anos, muitos não agüentariam e teriam partido para outra. Mas não você e o Rony foram mais forte...ele pode até ter namorado a Lilá mas foi por que ele queria provar para você alguma coisa .Talvez ele fez com ela a mesma coisa que você esta fazendo com o Krum, tentar substituir um amor incerto por um certo."

"Gina você não esta entendendo eu não faço nada alem de sofrer por ele..."

" E você acha que ele passou as férias com um sorriso de orelha a orelha? Você pensa que as coisas que você falou para ele no expresso Hogwats não o atormentaram até o dia que ele foi para aquela maldita festa? Hermione eu nunca vi o Rony tão infeliz quanto nessas férias."

"Sério ?" Hermione já tinha parado de chorar.

"É!"

Um tímido sorriso apareceu na boca de Hermione, e com esse pequenino sorriso o coração dela se encheu de esperança que ela não era a única a sofrer e que o relacionamento dela e de Rony precisava apenas de mais iniciativa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto Harry percorria os cômodos d'A Toca e Gina confortava Hermione. Rony se encontrava no seu lugar favorito na casa. Estava no telhado da casa. Ele ia lá desde pequeno, gostava se sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto e mexendo nos seus cabelos, isso lhe dava uma impressão de calma e serenidade. Era mais fácil raciocinar sozinho do que com 6 irmão andando para cima para baixo, especialmente que eles queria tirar toda a pele do corpo de Rony.

Rony tinha um turbilhão de coisas em sua cabeça não sabia o que lhe incomodava mais; se era estar extremamente irritado com sua mãe que ainda o via como um menininho que precisa de alguém para tomar decisões por ele, se era ter de enfrentar novamente seus irmãos, ou se era ter de ver Hermione tão próxima dele e ao mesmo tempo tão longe já que ela estava tão decidida em esquecê-lo.

Ele achava que nada podia tornar sua infelicidade maior mas foi quando uma coruja que ele conhecia muito bem se aproximava da casa, era a coruja do Victor Krum, Rony resistiu a atirar uma pedra na coruja pelo simples fato que denunciaria sua localização,não que ele achasse que alguém o estava procurando mas por que o seu lugar secreto não seria mas tão secreto.

"_Grande, o incrível Victor Krum esta se correspondendo com a genial Hermione Granger, acho que vou vomitar de tanta felicidade. MALDITOS, que eles sejam muito felizes se é isso o que ela quer. Que tenha uma linda mansão no campo onde seus truculentos, espertos e perfeitos filhinhos possam correr e brincar com seus brinquedos caros e que todos sejam felizes para sempre." _

Rony abaixou a cabeça e escondeu seus tristes olhos nos seus cabelos, que eram suavemente bagunçados pelo vento, ele não entendia por que esconder, ele já estava escondido do mundo, não precisava ter vergonha. Mas ele estava com vergonha de si mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após 15 minutos Hermione já estava totalmente recuperada e as duas meninas iam se encontrar com Harry para saber se o amigo tinha noticias de Rony. Quando elas estavam passando pela sala, onde Fleur colocava um saco de gelo no nariz de Gui que estava bem inchado, ouviram um chamado.

"Hermione chegou uma carta para você"Rain foi em direção as duas e deixou uma carta na mão de Hermione,que no mesmo instante reconheceu a caligrafia de Victor Krum.

"Obrigada!" Hermione foi fria ao agradecer a garota.

"De nada, a coruja esta na arvore, acho que esta esperando a resposta."Rain falou.

"Magina! Ela deve estar esperando a oportunidade perfeita para roubar uma das nossas vassouras." Gina falou debochada e arrancou uma risada de Hermione. Enquanto uma Rain muito injuriada voltava para a cozinha.

Assim que saíram da casa deram de cara com Harry.

"Pelo jeito você não o achou" Gina sussurrou para Harry enquanto os 3 se afastavam da casa.

"Não, e vocês ?"

"Na verdade não procuramos direito, estávamos meio que ocupadas."Gina respondeu.

"Bem então deixem que eu mesmo dou uma olhada nos quartos.".

"Espere, vou junto". Gina se aproximava do rapaz a passos largos.

"Podem ir eu vou ficar aqui fora mais um pouco."

"OK" O moreno e a ruiva responderam juntos.

Hermione foi até a arvore onde a coruja estava empoleirada, se sentou a sombra e começou a ler a carta.

_Hermione,_

_Você não é capaz de imaginar o quanto eu fiquei feliz em receber noticias suas.Não precisa se importar com a temporada de quadribol , sempre tenho tempo para ler as suas cartas. Sobre o seu convite seria uma honra sem tamanho ser seu acompanhante.Mal posso esperar para te ver. Também sinto muito a sua falta._

_Com amor,_

_Victor Krum. _

Hermione leu a carta, mas não prestou muita atenção, ela realmente queria saber onde Rony poderia estar, ela voltou a casa e escreveu uma breve carta de resposta que falava que estava feliz em saber que ele seria o par dela no casamento e que voltaria a lhe escrever em breve.

Ela voltou a sair da casa e enrolou o papel onde ela havia escrito a carta de resposta , Enquanto ela observava a coruja voltar para o seu dono uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu, algo que fez Hermione abrir um ligeiro sorriso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Antes d qualquer coisa queria pedir desculpas pelo atrazo mas vc´s jah sabiam q isso poderia acontecer jah que agora eh oficial que eu não tenho capitulos para postar(e nem tempo para escreve-los), eu ateh andei pensaamdo em escrevercapitulos menores, oq vc´s acham disso.Mas mesmo assim me digam oq vc's acharam desse aqui?O p´roximo eu jah comecei a escrever mas não sei qnd poderei terminar mas como amanha eu tenho a manha livre...vou ver se adianto.**

**Mema: Bem realmenet não teve nenhum R/hr nesse cap...mas garanto que o próximo tem...e como tem huuhhuuh ! Mas não se preocupe ele vira cedo ou tarde o capitulo virá!**

**Wendy: O rony tb eh a minha personagem favorita...Bem mas vc estah certa os homens não aguentão nada, sempre acaba sobrando para as mulheres catarem o cavaco e eles ainda tem a coragem d nos perguntar: " Oq vc´s fariam sem nós?" bem queridos eu tenho a resposta ...DOMESTICARIAMOS OUTRO ANIMAL... huauhauhahuauhu sem ofença aos meninos.huhuahua, mas me diz oq vc achou desse novo cap?beijuxxx**

**Nanda Evans: realmente rolo um quebra pau tão feio que somente Chuck Norris seria capaz de evitar...bem realmente eu ainda não escrevi mas mal posso esperar para ver a cara do Gui qnd ele descobrir..hehehe! beijus**

**MTSSS BEIJUSS E OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS!**


	17. No telhado d 'A Toca

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 17**

Enquanto a coruja de Krum passava próxima ao telhado da Toca uma pedra por muito pouco não a acertou. Por um segundo Hermione achou a cena extremamente estranha mas no segundo seguinte seu coração se encheu de esperança, só uma pessoa poderia fazer isso e essa pessoa estava no telhado da Toca. E foi para lá que a garota rumou correndo.

"_Francamente Hermione você devia ter percebido isso antes, o quarto dele é o no ultimo andar para onde mais ele podia ter ido!"._

Atravessou a sala d' A Toca feito um tanque, trombou em Jorge sem sequer pedir desculpas. Subiu as escadas de três em três degraus. Quando finalmente chegou ao quarto de Rony foi direto para a janela ainda aberta.

"Ai Merlin! Como eu vou subir isso aqui". A Garota pensou em chamar Gina e Harry para fazerem um feitiço de levitação nela mas ele queria conversar com Rony sem ter ninguem por perto. Então tomou coragem e pois os pes no para peito da janela estudando qual seria o melhor caminho a fazer.

A subida até o telhado foi difícil, mas não há barreira para Hermione quando ela esta decidida, principalmente quando o seu objetivo é o ruivo de olhos azuis que consegue tornar a vida dela um paraíso ou um inferno.

Quando finalmente chegou ao telhado Hermione viu as costa de Rony, que estava sentado observando a frente da casa.Ela se concentrou buscou forças e falou com o ruivo.

"Subir aqui foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei."A cara de espanto que Rony fez ao ouvir a voz de Hermione a fez pensar que ele realmente quisesse ficar sozinho.Mas ela insistiu e falou novamente.

" Sei que não tenho o direito, mas talvez você queira falar para mim o que te aborrece tanto ao ponto de você vir se excluir aqui."

"O que você está fazendo aqui Hermione?". Rony falou com a voz séria sem tirar o olho do horizonte.

"Estávamos preocupados com você, eu tinha que saber se você estava bem"Mesmo ele não correspondendo,ela continuou a olhar para ele.

"Quem mais sabe que eu estou aqui?" Hermione nunca viu Rony com um tom de voz e um olhar tão frio.

" Ninguém quando eu descobri que você estava aqui em cima não perdi tempo."

" Como você descobriu?"

"Quem mais poderia atirar uma pedra e um coruja de Victor Krum?".

"E eu nem fui capaz de acertar". Para Hermione era como se ela estivesse falando com outra pessoa. Essa frase na boca do Rony que ela conhecia seria uma piada, mas na desse Rony era tão triste parecia que ele não era capaz de fazer nada.

"Nem tem o porque de acertar você é Goleiro e não artilheiro."

"Hermione me responda O que você está fazendo aqui?" Rony falava com o olhar ainda perdido no horizonte.

"Sabe Rony primeiro que queria pedir para você para de fazer perguntas para mim como se eu não me importasse com você, estou me sentindo em um interrogatório."

Rony finalmente olhou para Hermione.

" E segundo sou eu quem deveria estar te fazendo perguntas. Você não tem idéia de como eu estava preocupada com você..."

"Tanto que não demorou para responder uma carta para o Vitinho"

"Francamente Weasley, qualquer dia eu me canso de você. A casa esta de cabeça para baixo atrás de você e a única coisa que você é capaz de fazer é ficar pensando no que não existe."

"O que não existe?"

" Eu e o Krum! E pare de me fazer perguntas"

"Sabe Hermione, a minha vida está de cabeça para baixo. Eu costumo vir aqui para cima quando preciso fugir do mundo. Sei que pra você essa atitude é de pessoas fracas e você prefere enfrentar o mundo doa a quem doer, mas eu não sou assim, eu só sou mais um fraco que prefere esperar a tempestade passar! Sou um covarde"

"Você está errado, eu não enfrento o mundo em todas as ocasiões..."

"Pior sou eu que não enfrento em nenhuma."

"Me deixe terminar. Eu não enfrento o mundo geralmente nas horas em que eu mais deveria lutar, prefiro me enfiar na biblioteca...ou em uma sala sozinha fingindo que estou praticando um feitiço que eu já sei de cor e salteado."

Rony fez uma cara como se não entendesse onde a garota queria chegar.

"Sabe eu encontrei com a Lilá outro dia..."

"O que ela tem a ver com isso?"

"Tudo...ela é a representação humana de como eu sou fraca, de como eu não fui capaz de lutar pelo o que eu mais queria..." Agora era Hermione quem olhava para o horizonte, era difícil para ela falar da maior de suas derrotas. Quando ela perdeu Rony para Lilá, a pessoa que ela mais odiava na vida, mais do que Voldmort.

"Hermione..."Rony olhava para Hermione e pode perceber que lágrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos.

"Por favor Rony, me deixe terminar...definitivamente não sou tão forte ou corajosa quanto você imagina, na verdade quando te perdi para a Lilá você nem imagina como eu fiquei deprimida. Pode até parecer que eu estava sendo indiferente ao seu relacionamento mas não, quando eu me via sozinha punha para fora todas as lágrimas que escondia quando estava perto de você ou de qualquer outra pessoa.!

Sentindo que ela havia terminado Rony decidiu falar.

"Mione, me desculpa eu juro que não sabia disso, nem quando nos estivemos juntos você havia me contado isso.Me desculpa mesmo..Como sou estúpido!"

"Rony, você não esta entendendo? Eu não estou abrindo o meu coração para você por que acho que você é um estúpido, e sim por que eu quero te mostra que todo mundo tem um ponto fraco.Ninguém é forte ao ponto de enfrentar tudo e a todos, todo mundo tem um ponto fraco que por mais que queria ela vai ficar com um pé atraz e deixar de lutar. Você é assim eu sou assim TODO MUNDO EH ASSIM !"

Hermione não queria mais ver Rony se lamentando pelos cantos dizendo que ele era um imprestável. Ela queria o Rony por que se apaixonara de volta.Ela gostou de abrir seu coração, de ter deixado escapar o que ela vinha guardando por meses. Mas ela fazia isso por uma causa maior, ela queria que o amigo recuperasse as forças para voltar a encarar a família e dizer de cabeça erguida que eles estavam errados e que Rony Weasley ia fazer a diferença na guerra que acontecia no mundo bruxo.

"Então você vai nos dar a honra de sua companhia no jantar ?"A garota falou.

"Mione..." Hermione não podia deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o ruivo a chamando pelo o apelido. ' Saiba que eu me arrependo de ser tão casca grossa com você, na maioria das vezes eu só agia dessa forma para afastar você de mim...eu achava que longe de você meus sentimentos ia desaparecer, mas eles só cresciam..." Enquanto falava Rony colocava sua mão nos ombros de Hermione.

"Me desculpe por ter brigado com você por causa da Firebolt do Harry..."A mão dele passava pela nuca de Hermione.

"...pelo Perebas..."Hermione gostava da sensação que a mão de Rony lhe trazia, a fazia esquecer do mundo e parecia que só haviam eles no universo.

"...pelo Baile de Inverno..." Falando isso Rony colocou a mão no rosto de Hermione e o trazia para mais perto.Ao ouvir sobre o Baile de Inverno a garota não pode deixar de lembrar que Victor Krum estava a caminho d'A Toca, e o pior, por causa dela.

"...e principalmente me desculpe, não,melhor, ME PERDOE por ter namorado com a Lilá..."

A boca dos dois quase se encostavam,mas quando ouviu o nome de Lilá Bronw ela sentiu toda a emoção, o calor, a paixão evaporarem e ela se lembrou ainda mais de quando ela chegou a Toca e que tinha jurado vingança. E afastou seu rosto do rosto do garoto.

"Bem Rony... como eu já disse antes a casa está um pandemônio a sua procura, acho melhor nos descermos antes que fique ainda pior.' A garota falava enquanto de levantava, tomando cuidado para não escorregar.

"Que? Mione e sobre..."O ruivo se sentia totalmente perdido. Queria entender o que aconteceu para a garota ter quebrado todo o clima de romance que estava no ar.

"Vamos Ronald. E por favor me ajude a descer...Francamente você não podia ir para uma casa na arvore como todo mundo?" Hermione tinha o tão famoso tom de ordem e mandão quer é tão típico e único dela.

" _É definitivamente eu fiz algo de errado...mas o que?"_ O ruivo pensava enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso.

"O que você vai fazer com essa varinha?"

"Vou descer você daqui?"Falou o ruivo enquanto pensava no que ele poderia ter feito de errado.

"E você? Quem desce?".

"Eu sei como descer sem magia."

"Que seja ! Vamos logo"

"_Hermione Jane Granger, promessa é promessa, Você prometeu a si mesma que você faria ele se arrepender por ter saído com a Lilá...não volte atrás."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Desculpas pela demora mas realmente não deu para atualizar mais cedo! Sei que esta curto pela demora mas acreditem estou sem tempo para escrever...alem de estar totalmente sem idéia mas agora acho que as coisas vão fluir melhor.**

**Bem não se esqueçam das reviews !Beijusss**

**Wendy: Realmete qnd as coisas parecen estar se esclarecendo...tudo fica pior e pior!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.**

**Mema:Eai gostou...R/Hr puro nesse cap...especialmete pra você...espero que a espera tenha valido a pena!**

**Lidia Lacerda: Assim como você pediu acabei...postei...! Hehehe, sei que demorou ( na verdade nem eu esperava que fosse demorara tanto!) mas me diz.. oq você achou?**

**Nanda Evans: Antes de qq coisa...caramba e e eu achando que tava numa mare de azar...querida vai se benzer RÁPIDO...espero que vc tenha ido bem nas provas, que o seu tornozelo estaja melhor e que nenhum gato preto cruze o seu caminho.Mas me diz sobre o cap oq vc achou?**

**VALEU PELAS REVIEWS E DEIXEM MAIS REVIEWS !**


	18. Respostas

Desafios do Coração

**Capitulo 18**

"Gina eu realmente acho que o Rony é quem devia falar com eles..." Harry falava apreensivo para Gina.

"Harry nós nem sabemos onde ele está e você sabe muito bem que orgulhoso do jeito que ele é, eu não vai falar pra ninguém."A ruiva falava enquanto eles rumavam em direção à cozinha, onde estavam quase todos os irmão Weasley , o único que faltava era Rony.

"Mas do jeito que eu o conheço ele vai gostar menos ainda de saber que nós vamos falar para eles." Harry tinha certeza de que a idéia da Gina, de contar para os demais irmãos que Harry Rony e Hermione ia sair em uma missão , ela não ia falar nada sobre as horcruxes, não ia agradar nada à Rony.

"Harry sinto lhe informar, mas eu VOU contar aos meus irmãos o que esta acontecendo, eles têm o direito de saber."Gina realmente estava decidida.

"Ok! Mas Você é quem vai arcar com as conseqüências."

Quando eles finalmente entraram na cozinha Gina falou.

"Ok! Não preciso falar o por que estamos aqui. Ou será que preciso?"

"Gina, eu e o Fred temos que voltar para Hogsmeads então dá para agilizar?" Jorge falou impaciente, desde a briga que aconteceu de manha todos na casa estavam com os nervos a flor da pele.

"É... Nos já sabemos que você sabe por que o Rony brigou coma mamãe e nos queremos saber também!" Falou Carlinhos enquanto preparava um suco de abóbora para todos presentes.

"Ta bom...vou direto ao ponto..."Gina estava muito hesitante " Harry você não acha melhor falar você?"

"Bem acho que não, mas se você quiser..."Harry se surpreendeu a ouvir a pergunta de Gina, ele sentiu que a garota estava hesitando em falar.

"Por Favor! O assunto é serio e nenhum de nós tem tempo a perder."Gui falou,com seu nariz inchado, e se irritando.

"Olha Gui, eu realmente não sei o que há com você hoje, mas estou começando a achar que o baita soco que você levou foi pouco."Gina disse impaciente.

"Olha aqui sua baixinha linguaruda..."Gui disse se levantando da cadeira.

"PAREM OS DOIS" Disse Carlinhos "Ela está certa, você está muito esquentadinho hoje."

Desde de pequenos havia uma espécie de acordo onde Gui podia mexer com qualquer dos irmãos menos com Gina, que era queridinha de Carlinhos.

"Ok! Eu já vi essa cena hoje e antes que ela se repita vamos por um fim nisso tudo." Fred falou indicando para Gui e Carlinhos se sentarem .

"Ta bom o negocio é o seguinte..." Harry começou mas foi interrompido por Gina.

"Deixe. Eu mesma falo."Gina falou com uma voz muito mansa para Harry.

"Pouco me importa quem, o que importa é se vocês vão falar ou não." Gui disse.

" É verdade a Sra. Weasley de calças aqui esta certa." Fred disse pondo a mão no ombro de Gui. Mesmo com a tensão presente no ambiente todo mundo deu um sorriso de canto de boca ao ouvir a piadinha.

"Bem como vocês desejam vou direto ao ponto e contar somente o fim da história..."Gina falou decidida. " Harry, Rony e Hermione não vão voltar para Hogwarts esse ano, eles decidiram que logo após o casamento do Gui eles vão sair numa missão."

O silêncio se instalou no cômodo, era como se todos os irmão tentassem dar um sentido novo as palavras de Gina.

"Deixe ver se entendi direito. O Garoto que Sobreviveu, O Gênio do Xadrês e a Srta. Sabe Tudo, vão abandonar os estudos..."Fred falou

"...e vão sair em uma missão?"Jorge completou o pensamento do irmão.

"É!" Harry falou, ele não gosta de ser chamado de Garoto que sobreviveu , mas vindo dos gêmeos ele não se importava muito.

"Que tipo de missão? A Ordem não falou nada sobre uma missão onde Harry ia participar."

"Não é uma missão da Ordem." Harry falou, ele estava sentindo que ia ter de dar mais explicações do que gostaria.

"Então de quem é essa missão?" Carlinhos falou pela primeira vez desde que a irmã abriu o jogo do que estava acontecendo.

"Minha, é algo pessoal."

" E quem mais vai com vocês?" Gui voltou a questionar Harry.

"Ninguém só nos três."

" E qual é o fundamento dessa missão? Não deve ser muito perigoso.Já que só vão você três"

"Eu já acho que deve ser algo perigoso, ao contrario a mamãe não estaria tão abalada."Falou Jorge.

"Estou de acordo com o meu gêmeo."Fred disse.

"Não posso falar o fundamento, mas se falasse eu não é perigosa estaria mentindo."

"Harry sei que não sou ninguém para me meter na sua vida, mas se é algo perigoso, três bruxos de 17 anos, não formados em Hogwarts não são as pessoas mais adequadas, para cumprir uma missão desse tipo."

"Carlinhos agradeço a sua preocupação, mas sou o único que pode executá-la e se não for feito agora, mais tarde será inútil."

"Se você diz."

"Que bom que todo mundo já entendeu que o Harry tem uma missão importantíssima a cumprir, mas se eu não me engano esse não era o principal motivo dessa conversa." Gina falou irônica.

"É a Gina está certa, estamos aqui já faz tempo e ninguém falou do bolão do buquê da Fleur!"

"Fred! Da pra para de ser palhaço por um segundo."Gian falou impaciente.

"Desculpas. Mas falando sério agora, O que a briga do Rony com a mamãe tem a ver com essa missão"

"Tudo! Agora que eu entendi me sinto um idiota por ter tratado o Rony daquela forma."Gui disse com uma tom realmente arrependido na voz.

"Todos nos fomos, mas não podemos nos culpar tanto assim, se nem eu que sabia sobre a missão liguei uma coisa a outra."Gina falou se sentando na mesa.

"Gente, mas vocês acham que admitir entre nos que fomos idiotas é o suficiente? Nós devemos desculpas ao Rony." Jorge falou.

"Exatamente! E isso não vai ser nada fácil!"Fred disse.

"Ora Fred, não seja tolo e engula o seu orgulho, ele é nosso irmão e nós erramos."Carlinhos falou se servindo de suco.

"Meu querido e amado irmão Carlinhos, tanto tempo na Romênia fez você se esquecer que o irmão orgulhoso não sou eu. E sim o Rony!"

"Bem lembrado! Ele não vai aceitar fácil assim as nossas desculpas."

"Por favor vocês. O Rony também não é nenhum irracional." Harry falou se envolvendo na conversa.

"Harry, meu querido" Fred falou com uma voz macia que lembrava a da Sra. Weasley. "Nos estamos falando da mesma pessoa que a alguns anos atrás, mesmo sabendo que estava errado se recusou a pedir desculpas ao melhor amigo, que por uma acaso é você. Você se lembra dessa ocasião?"

"Ta bom, mas ele amadureceu nesse meios tempo!"

"Duas palavras: Lilá Bronw!" Gina falou seca.

"Ta bom, mas admita o Rony só namorou a Lilá por sua causa."

"Eu não obriguei ninguém a beijar ninguém, eu falei aquelas coisas por que eram verdade. Se ele achou que..."

"Hey! Que tal nos centrarmos em um assunto só."Jorge interrompeu a conversa de Harry e Gina.

"É verdade e pelo o que eu estou vendo vocês não estão interessados em pedir desculpas para ele."

"Harry não é isso, é apenas que estamos nos conscientizando de que não será nada fácil que ele aceite as nossas desculpas." Fred explicou ao moreno de olhos verdes.

" Bem sendo difícil ou não nos temos que fazer isso!" Jorge falou.

"OK! Mas como? Ele tem que ver e sentir que nos estamos realmente arrependidos de termos agido daquela forma com ele ."Gina disse.

"Acho que temos que ser sinceros, sem ficar inventando um monte de frescura. A verdade vai bastar, temos que falarmos com o coração, e assim ele vai nos entender." Carlinhos falou sabiamente.

"Nossa to emocionado!" Jorge falou fingindo chorar, e arrancando desculpas de todos, exceto Gui.

"Cala a boca seu besta!" Carlinhos falou dando um tapa de leve na cabeça do irmão.

"Desculpas, mas não resisti!" Jorge falou fingindo massagear o local onde levou o tapa e pegando fôlego. "Bem falando sério, eu to com o Carlinhos tem que ser algo espontâneo também, se parecer que nos ensaiamos ele pode achar que é falso. Não podemos esquecer que ele é o rei das teorias malucas de que ninguém o leva a sério, que ele é inferior ao resto do universo e que o mundo tem pena dele."

"Isso é verdade!" Carlinhos concordou.

"AI AI AI!Roniquinho o que não fazemos por você!" Fred falou debochado.

"Certo, mas então o combinado é que não tem absolutamente nada combinado?"Gina falou.

"Isso mesmo maninha, para evitar qualquer tipo de desconfiança do nosso amado Roniquinho"Jorge falou sério.

"Podíamos pelo menos combinar a ordem de quem das desculpas!" Carlinhos afirmou.

"É mesmo! Eu queria ser a ultima a pedir desculpas, tudo bem pra vocês se for assim?"Gina perguntou.

"Por mim tudo ótimo, eu e o Jorge vamos pedir juntos. Certo gêmeo?"

"Certo gêmeo." Jorge concordou com Fred.

No mesmo momento em que Jorge fechava a boca Gui levantou bruscamente da cadeira onde estava sentado e foi saindo em direção a sala da casa.

"Gui onde você vai?"Carlinhos falou se levantando também.

"Vou ser o primeiro a me desculpar!" Gui falou sem olhar para traz.

"Então eu acho que temos um pequenino problema"Gina falou alto para parar o irmão mais velho.

"Que tipo de problema Gina?" Gui perguntou voltando a entrar na cozinha.

"Acontece que...bem o Rony...sumiu!"

"Sumiu?Como assim?" Gui perguntou com uma expressão séria.

"Bem quando ele saiu da cozinha ele foi para o quarto dele, mas quando nos entramos lá ele não estava mais lá." Gina tentou explicar a história como se ela pudesse fazer algum sentido, mas ela falhou.

"Então ele não entrou no quarto?"Fred perguntou.

"Entrou sim! Eu mesmo vi."Harry afirmou.

"Mas isso não faz sentido!"

"E você acha que nós não sabemos disso Gui?"Gina falou alterando um pouco o tom de voz.

"Vocês procuraram no resto da casa?"Jorge perguntou.

"Sim, eu mesmo procurei! E agora a Mione esta procurando." Harry falou.

"Não esta não, ela passou por mim agora pouco"Jorge comentou, lembrando de a morena ter praticamente atropelado ele.

"Então ela pode ter achado o Rony!Caso encerrado"Carlinhos disse.

"Duvido! Ultimamente a Mione anda meio desestabilizada emocionalmente, devido uma certa loira que esta morando temporariamente aqui na Toca."Gina falou.

"O que a Fleur tem a ver com o Rony e a Hermione?"Gui disse comcluindo que a loira seria a sua noiva.

"Não essa loira meu irmãozão."Fred falou se recordando de uma conversa que ele tinha tido com Hermione, e de como ela estava contrariada em ver Rain e Rony dançando o hino dos Cannons.

"Ahhhh! Vocês estão falando da Rain!"Gui concluiu.

"Bingo!"Gina falou tirando sarro de Gui, que lhe respondeu com uma careta.

"Então o negócio é o seguinte, esperamos ele aparecer e nos desculpamos. Primeiro o Gui, depois eu, então Fred e Jorge e por ultimo a Gina."

"Esperem um pouco! O Rony sumiu, e vocês não estão se importando ?" Gina falou indignada.

"Gina, não exagere, ele deve estar por aí! Você não esta achando que ele foi seqüestrado ao algo do gênero."

"Ai meu Deus ela está !" Fred falou misturando surpresa e deboche na voz.

"Não acredito que vocês não estão preocupados."

"Gina, relaxa o terreno d'A Toca e de longe um dos mais seguros da Inglaterra! Nesse exato momento estamos protegidos por feitiços tão antigos e poderosos que nem se quiséssemos seriamos capazes de desfazê-los!" Gui falou para acalmar a irmã.

"É Gina ou vocês esta se esquecendo de que a nossa família é tão antiga quanto a magia."

"Certo mas mesmo assim nós devíamos nos preocupar."

"Você quem sabe, fique ai preocupada que eu e o Jorge temos que voltar para Hogsmeads, nos chamem quando ele aparecer." Com isso Fred saiu da cozinha sendo seguido por Jorge, para irem de volta a Hogsmeads.

"Gina é sério fique tranqüila e faça um favor! Vá até o meu quarto e chame a Fleur preciso conversar com ela."Gui falou se servindo de suco de abóbora e indo para a sala d'A Toca.

Gina ficou para na cozinha da casa com uma cara embasbacada.

"Bem Gina pelo menos agora eles vão se desculpar com o Rony!" Harry falou tentando acalmar a ruiva, ele sabia que ela estava indignada com os irmãos que não dividiram da preocupação dela.

"Cala Boca Potter!".

**Por incrivel que pareça eu consegui escrever um capitulo em uma semana!Eu fequei super feliz quando descobrir que a minah escola não teria aula um dia, eu jah suspeitava que conseguiria postar essa semana, mas não quiz avisar, decidi faer uma surpresa!**

**Espero que tenham gostado !**

**Mema: Que bom que vc gostou do cap! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios...hehehe! Por mais que me doa admitir , eu gostei de ver a Mione comciumes no 6º livro, foi a prova final de que ela realmente gostava do Rony...hehehehe, mas me diga oq vc achou desse cap?BEIJUSS**

**Nanda Evans:Cara realmete espero que a sua sorte tenha melhorado!Que bom que vc achou o cap lindo. Sobre a sua duvida ..o Rony realmete disse que estava arrependido, mas será que a mione acreditou,acho que não!BEIJÕES!**

**Lidia Lacerda:Heheheh!Esse dois não se resolvem, msm qaundo não é um é o outro que arrajna para o namoro impacar, ngm merece! Amiga pode relaxar q eu não abandono essa fic nem por decreto! vou continuar postando sim , pode respirar em paz!Beijoes**

**Marikpereira: É sempre bom ver novos leitores deixando reviews, espero que você continue deixando! Bem sobre Rony e Raind aprontarem alguma coisa...continue levantand hipoteses e quem sabe...heheheh! Beijusss**

**Beijus a todos os leitores!**


	19. Elfos e Vitaminas

Desafios do Coração

**Capítulo 19- Elfos e Vitaminas**

Hermione entrou pela janela do quarto de Rony, que ela mesma havia deixado aberta.A garota pensou em olhar pela janela para observar como Rony fazia para descer do telhado, mas reconsiderou a idéia, provavelmente iria atrapalhar o ruivo. E decidiu esperá-lo sentada na cama de Harry.

Poucos minutos depois o ruivo apareceu passando suas longas pernas pela janela do quarto. Ele ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido, a pouco entre ele e Hermione. O que ele poderia ter feito de errado que deixou Hermione tão estranha.Ele achava que finalmente eles iriam se esclarecer e as coisas ficariam bem entre eles de novo. Mas aconteceu exatamente o oposto.

"Bem acho que já vou indo então, preciso avisar a Gina que eu te achei, você também deveria descer e dar sinal de vida." Hermione falou evitando o olhar de Rony.

"Hermione..." Ele falou em um tom um pouco alto.

"_Estranho ele me chamou de Hermione, prefiro quando me chama de Mione. Ele só me chama de Hermione quando estamos brigados. Será que ele acha que eu briguei com ele?". _

"Sim Rony!"

"Obrigada, eu realmente estava precisando ouvir umas palavras de incentivo. Só você mesmo" Rony falou abrindo um tímido sorriso.

"Só eu o que?".

"Só você para conseguir me tirar do fim do posso da depressão e me por em um pedestal de felicidade. Você é muito importante para mim, desculpe se não sei demonstrar"

"Rony, sou sua amiga. A minha obrigação não é te por em um pedestal de felicidade, e sim te mostrar a verdade. E Foi o que eu fiz, mostrei que você estava se crucificando injustamente".

"Obrigada de qualquer jeito". Com essas palavras ele se virou e se jogou em sua cama.

Quando Hermione já estava passando pela porta do quarto para ir embora ele falou.

"Ahhh...estava quase me esquecendo! Hermione não sei ao certo o que eu fiz lá encima que te magoou ou te ofendeu, mas seja o que for me desculpe, não foi a minha intenção.

"Não foi nada Rony! Acredite, não foi nada ." Hermione falou e saiu no quarto.

Saindo do quarto de Rony, Hermione já começou a descer as escadas. Quando passava pelo seu quarto trombou com Gina.

" Hermione, onde você estava? Preciso falar com você urgente, mas espere um segundo preciso avisar a Fleuma que o Gui quer falar com ela.!" Gina disparou as palavras contra Hermione, a morena nem ao menos teve a oportunidade de responder, apenas entrou no quarto vazio e se jogou na cama. Ela precisava por seus pensamentos em ordem, precisava planejar como ela agiria na festa ao lado de Victor Krum.

"_Bem tenho que ser sutil, preciso causar ciúmes no Rony sem dar esperanças ao Victor, isso é quase impossível, não importa o que eu faça o Victor já acha que eu estou apaixonada por ele. E vou precisar ser forte ao meu plano tenho certeza que assim que o Rony souber que o Victor Krum está a caminho ele já vai tratar de aprontar uma para mim!"_

A garota mal havia terminado seus pensamentos quando uma ruiva entrou no quarto como um tufão. Era claro que ela estava ansiosa para perguntar e contar algo para Hermione, que tentou não transparecer ansiedade pela conversa, pois não queria lembrar do que havia acontecido a pouco no telhado da casa.

" Bem antes de qualquer coisa me responda: Eu devo começar perguntando ou contando?" Gina falou de uma forma muito rápida.

"Que? Gina não to entendendo nada.!" Hermione queria adiar o máximo o inevitável.

"Perguntando ou Contando? Qual a dificuldade dessa pergunta?"

"Ok! Contando." Hermione respondeu, por que também estava um pouco curiosa em saber o que a amiga e companheira de quarto tinha para lhe contar.

"Certo! Assim que você decidiu tomar chá de sumiço eu e o Harry decidimos contar para os meus irmãos o que realmente estava acontecendo...".

"Não acredito! O Rony vai te matar. E como o Harry pode ser tão besta, ninguém mais deve saber das horcruxes". Hermione falou chocada em descobrir que na ausência dela as coisas podiam sair totalmente do controle.

"Hey,hey,hey!Se o Rony vai me matar ou não pode deixar que eu me resolvo com ele. E pode ficar calminha eu ninguém falou de horcruxe nenhuma para ninguém ok!" Gina falou para deixar a amiga mais calma.

"Ok!"

"Bem então como eu ia contando nos falamos que você o Harry e o Rony iam sair numa missão e foi por isso que a mamãe estava tão chateada. No começo eles ficaram pasmos, mas depois relaxaram e perceberam o quanto estúpidos nos havíamos sido com o Rony e decidimos que todos devemos pedir desculpas para ele".

"Era essa a grande história que você tinha para me contar?" Hermione falou.

"Era, mas eu não estava ansiosa para te contar nada e sim para ouvir o que você tem para me contar".

"Eu não tenho nada para te contar, por um acaso eu tenho cara de livro, para ficar contando historinha?".

"HÁ ! HÁ! HÁ! Hermione não sabia que você era tão engraçada" Gina falou sarcástica " Eu também tenho uma piada muito boa para você, ouve só! Quantos elfos domético são necessários para pintar uma casa de vermelho? Depende da força com que você os arremessa!" .

"QUE HORROR GINA! Você sabe muito bem que eu odeio essas piadas ridículas sobre elfos domésticos!".Hermione falou com uma cara de terror, ela não acreditava que Gina fora capaz de contar uma piada desse tipo para ela.

"Foi você quem começou, e para de desconversar e me conta logo onde você foi parar?"Gina disse impaciente.

"Não devia te contar nada. Primeiro por que depois dessa sua piadinha eu nem devia mais falar na sua cara, francamente Gina você como responsável pela divulgação do F.A.L.E. não devia falar essas coisas nem em sonho. E segundo e principal: NÃO É PROBLEMA SEU!".

"Hermione sinto lhe falar, mas você não sai desse quarto enquanto não abrir essa sua boca e me contar onde você estava, e eu acho que você prefere me contar isso antes de a Rain chegue." Gina falou com um olhar um pouco assustador.

Hermine fez uma cara como se estivesse refletindo sobre as opições, ela só fez isso para deixar Gina ainda mais stressada.

"Certo! Eu estava com o seu irmão! Pronto, posso ir?" Hermione falou como se não fosse nada de mais.

"Como assim? Onde ele estava? Você pode ir tratando de me contar essa história direito" Gina falou surpresa.

"Bem eu descobri onde ele estava... e antes que você me pergunte eu não posso te falar onde era... nos tivemos uma conversinha e só".

"Hermione para de gracinha e me conte direito sobre essa conversinha."

"Ta bom, foi mais ou menos assim..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto Hermione falava sobre como tinha sido seu último encontro com o Rony. O garoto se levanta a e descia as escadas d'A Toca.

Quando ele entrou na sala se deparou com Carlinhos que tinha uma conversinha de apanhador para apanhador com Harry. Rony bem que queria falar com o amigo, mas preferiu ignorar por completo a presença do irmão e foi para a cozinha.

Assim que pisou na cozinha não pode evitar em dar de cara com Fleur Delacour que estava conversando com Gui Weasley, o irmão mais velho de Rony, que a pouquíssimo tempo tinha brigado com Rony."

"Fleur depois a gente termina a conversa" Gui falou baixo para Fleur que concordou e saiu do cômodo sem falar nada.

Com a saída de Fleur o clima ficou muito pesado, Rony agia como se estivesse sozinho enquanto abria a porta da geladeira em busca de algo para matar a sua fome.

"Sabe Rony, acho que nunca te falei isso, mas você sempre foi o irmão com quem eu mais me identificava."Gui falou olhando para Rony que não tirou os olhos da geladeira.

"Você certamente não sabe disso por que..."

"Por que isso é mentira, você sempre gostou mais do Fred e do Jorge. O Carlinhos da Gina e o Percy era quem gastava de mim."

"Não, eu gostava mais de você, eu gostava era das brincadeiras dos gêmeos, eles não precisam de ninguém para gostar deles, eles mesmo se bastam."

"Que seja!" Gui falou tirando uma jarra de suco de abóbora da geladeira e a fechando.

"Bem como eu ia falando, eu me identificava muito com você. Não seu muito bem por que, mas eu gostava de você. As vezes eu me perguntava por que eu tinha esse favoritismo por você, eu pensava que era por que você me olhava com admiração, mas eu me lembrava que esse sentimento vinha desde de que você chegou." Gui seguia o irmão mais novo com os olhos pela cozinha.

"Então não foram os meus lindos olhos azuis que te conquistaram".Rony falou escolhendo uma maça.

"Não, na verdade eu invejava esses olhos." Gui falou se lembrando que Rony foi o único filho de Molly e Arthur a ter olhos azuis. "Lembra quando você virou monitor no quinto ano?"

"Aham!" Rony respondeu de maneira indiferente, enquanto picava a maça.

"Você não imagina o quanto feliz eu fiquei. Na verdade eu fiquei orgulhoso, ousei pensar que você estava seguindo os meus passos." Gui falou com um olhar nostálgico de orgulho, um olhar que se Rony visse ir perceber a verdade e a emoção.

"A modéstia nunca foi o seu forte" Rony falou colocando um pouco do suco de abóbora e a maça recém picada em uma espécie de jarra que assim que ele tampou e fez um movimento com a varinha começou a emitir um som, como se misturasse o suco com a maça.

"Eu estava tão feliz que não parava de falar sobre isso com os meus amigos lá do Egito, quando você entrou para o time então, WOW , eu estava radiante de alegria por voc..."

Mas Gui não pode terminar a frase, pois foi novamente interrompido por Rony.

"Gui dá para ir direto ao ponto, a minha vitamina esta quase pronta e eu não estou com muita paciência para ficar ouvindo falsas histórias de como você gostava, se orgulhava, ou seja lá o que for de mim." Rony falou fitando Gui nos olhos.

"Ok! Eu quero pedir desculpas, fui um bruto, um ignorante e um covarde quando te atingi pelas costas. Quero que você me perdoe, agora eu sei que você não fez nada para a mamãe e sim por ela, você vai arriscar a sua vida para tornar a dela e a nossa possível. Eu só tenho que te agradecer. Por favor, me perdoe meu irmão".

Rony apenas virou de costas, abriu o jarro e despejou alguns grãos, e voltou a fechá-la e repetiu o movimento da varinha para que o jarro voltasse a bater a mistura que nele continha.Ele voltou a olhar para o irmão diretamente nos olhos e falou.

"Sabe Gui, o mesmo direito que você não tinha de ter me acusado, julgado e condenado. Eu não tenho de te perdoar ou não. Nos dois fizemos, fazemos e faremos o que achamos que é certo. Somos pessoas diferentes, pensamos diferentes, e tomamos atitudes diferentes. Eu não posso me achar importante ao ponto de te perdoar mas sei que no máximo posso entender a sua atitude. E eu a entendo."

Os dois ficaram se fitando nos olhos por um tempo, mas Rony se virou e se serviu da vitamina que havia preparado.

"Obrigado, Rony. O seu compreendimento para mim já é mais do que valido."

"Que seja!"Rony falou fazendo uma careta para o copo.

Quando já ia se retirado Gui voltou e falou.

"Sobre você ser meu irmão favorito, não era mentira! Eu sempre gostei de você, eu fiquei muito orgulhoso de você quando você foi escolhido para ser monitor, e tudo o que eu falei foi a mais pura verdade. E antes que você ache que o manezão do Percy gostava mais ainda de você, ele só te ensinou a jogar xadres bruxo por que eu ameacei a enciclopédia bruxa dele, quando você me falou que queria aprender" Ele falou com um tímido e sem jeito sorriso no rosto.

Rony correspondeu ao sorriso.

**Antes que vc´s falem que eu demorei mto tempo para atualizar eu tenho uma desculpas...A CULPA NÂO FOI MINHA!è isso msm eu não tive responsabilidade total sobre não ter postado antes...esse cap já esta pronta a uma semana!**

**Vc´s que tb escrevem fic e as postam no já deve ter se deparado em uma situação que o site não aceita a sua fic! é isso msm ele da um piti e não aceita o documento...na maioria das vezes não dura mais que uns 3 dias, mas como Murphy me ama eu fiquei uma semana tentando postar e nada!HeheheheheMas sem mais chorumelas...me digam oq vc acharam desse cap?**

**Lidia Lacerda: Eu tb AMo mto esses momentos fraternais dos Weasley, na verdade eu jah pensei em escrever um fic nesse clima, mas eu quero acabar A Desafios para depois me dedicar de corpo e alma a um outra fic.Bem eu estou tentando por mais de Harry/Gina, mas eu não sou nada boa e não sei mto sobre esse shipper, então eu estou colocando de pouquinho em pouquinho!**

**Mema: Nossa que honra estar entre o seu TOP 5, hehehehehe!Estou tentandop atualizar o mais rapido possivel, mas como vc jah leu o site tb não esta ajuando!**

**Miss.H.Granger: Essa é a nossa Gina!**

**Brunotop: Nossa que elegios mais maravilhosos esses seus...vindo do meu escritor de fics favorito eu ganhei o meu dia msm! Hehehe espero que vc tenha gostado de todos os cap q vc não tinha lido!A sua fic esta maravilhosa tb, por mais que eu não deixe reviwe todos os caps eu os amo de peixão!Beijões**

**Nanda Evans: Hey DramaQueen! Tenho que falar que tb pensei em fazer O Rony chegar no meio da conversa deles, mas vc sabe, que vc não escreve uma história ela já estva viva vc apenas a coloca no papel, ela tem uma vida p´ropria e vc não passa de um porta-voz, se eu t falasse qntas coisas que eu jah mudei e nem percebi, qnts capitulos nem eram para exixtir e nasceram! Escrever uma fic é maravilhoso uma experiencia unica que soh vc sabe!Bem que bom que vc gostou ! espero que cv tena gostado dessee aqui tb.**

**Beijuss e obrigada pelas reviews !**


	20. Nos Braços dele

**Desafios do Coração**

**Capítulo 20- Nos braços dele.**

Quando Rony já ia subindo as escadas rumando de volta para seu quarto pensando no que o irmão mais velho tinha falado para ele sobre ele arriscar a vida dele para tornar a do resto do mundo bruxo possível, Carlinhos o chamou.

"Hey Rony! Posso dar uma palavrinha com você?"

Rony respondeu com um simples aceno com a cabeça.Harry que já sabia o que vinha a frente entãodecidiu ir para a cozinha e esperar por Tonks lá mesmo.Quando Carlinhos viu a porta da cozinha se fechar começou a falar.

"Hoje de manha nós demos a maior mancada com você, não é?" Carlinhos falou ficando vermelho.

"É !" Rony respondeu já imaginado o que lhe aguardava.

"Então, desculpas mano! Nem imaginava que ia acabar daquele jeito, nos só queríamos saber o que aconteceu ontem e a situação fugiu do controle."

"É mesmo!"

"Então você me desculpa?"Carlinhos falou com uma voz sem jeito.

"Deixa quieto ta bom, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu! OK?" Rony falou enquanto seus pensamentos voltavam ao que Gui havia lhe falado mais cedo.

"Ótimo! Então agora eu tenho que esperar a Tonks com o Harry. Mal posso esperar pra vocês acabarem com a graça Daquele – que – não – deve – ser - nomeado, eu já estou cansado dessa história de guerra." Carlinhos falou dando um tapa no ombro de Rony.

Rony não pode ignorar a última frase do irmão, e deduziu que de alguma forma os irmão haviam descoberto sobre as horcruxes e somente uma pessoa podia ter contado a eles sobre elas.

O ruivo subiu as escadas com uma velocidade incrível, ele tinha que tirar satisfação com a irmã, como ela pode ter se metido nos assuntos dele e contado a todos sobre as missão dele de seus melhores amigos, se ela mesma tinha presenciado ele falando que não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Quando atingiu o andar do quarto da irmã e percebeu que a porta estava trancada Rony berrou pela irmã.

"GINA! Abre essa porta!"

No lado de dentro do quarto Hermione já tinha acabado de contar para Gina sobre o que aconteceu no telhado e as duas estavam apenas folheando revistas e pintando as unhas. Quando ouviu a voz do irmão Gina se assustou e derramou o esmalte em cima da colcha que estava sobre a sua cama.

"Droga!" Sussurrou a ruiva "O que você quer?" Berrou de volta enquanto fazia um feitiço para tirar a mancha.

"Abre a porta, eu quero falar com você." Ele respondeu ainda mais vermelho de raiva.

Hermione conhecia Rony e pode perceber que o ruivo realmente estava furioso.

"Mione você tem que ir falar com ele." Gina falou baixinho para Hermione.

"EU? Ta maluca, nem em sonho!" Hermione respondeu na mesma altura de voz.

"Mione, por favor eu não posso falar com ele até os gêmeos chegarem." A ruiva tinha um olhar de dar dó, ela queria mesmo adiar essa situação.

"E eu não quero falar com ele até Você - Sabe - quem chegar."Hermione retrucou evitando o olhar de Gina, que mudou de piedade para pavor quando ouviu a amiga.

"Credo e cruz Hermione, que coisa mais ..mais ...sei lá , horrorosa de se dizer."

"Ai Gina, não esse Você – sabe – quem, o outro" Disse Hermione mantendo a converso nos cochichos.

"Que outro, um já não é desgraça o suficiente".

"GINEVRA MOLLY WASLEY ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA!" Rony gritou interrompendo a converso de murmúrios das garotas.

"Francamente Gina, eu to falando do Krum".

" Ahhh! Sim" Gina falou aliviada "Mas se você falar com ele agora eu juro que faço de tudo para você não precisar nem trombar com ele pelo resto das férias."

"Está bem!" Hermione falou indo em direção a porta como se estivesse preste a se encontra com o seu próprio carrasco.

Hermione abriu a porta tomando coragem e deu de cara com um Rony muito surpreso em dar de cara com a morena. "Rony a Gina esta ocupada e não pode falar com você agora!" Hermione falou olhando para os próprios pés.

"ahm...hum..." Rony ficou sem palavras ao ver Hermione, por um momento chegou até a esquecer o que ele ia fazer."Bem..mas fale pra ela que eu não me inporto e quero falar com ela agora." O ruivo falou empurrando a porta, mas tomando todo o cuidado do mundopara não machucar Hermione.A garota era sem duvidas muito mais fraca que Rony e na verdade nem pretendia evitar que ele entrasse no quarto. Mas quando Rony já estava praticamente dentro do quarto das meninas dois pares de mãos o puxaram de volta para fora.

"Rony! Nosso amado irmão pugilista" Jorge falou enquanto Fred sussurrava com Hermione." Mas que belo estrago que você fez no nariz do Gui, ein? Sempre achei que goleiro não era uma posição que dava tanta força para os braços.!"

"Mione, minha quase cunhada, sinto interromper esse momento entre você e o Won-Won, mas temos que ter uma conversinha com ele". Mas Hermione nem prestou atenção nas palavras de Fred, ela não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Rony. E com isso Fred fechou a porta do quarto das garotas.

"Bem Roniquinho sentimos muito pelo infortúnio que aconteceu hoje de manha."Jorge falou.

"Você nem imagina como ficamos horrorizados quando vimos sua boca sangrar..."Fred disse.

"...Não conseguimos para de pensar em como isso poderia ser prejudicial para a sua imagem..."Jorge completou.

"O que as pessoas iriam dizer, O – Mais- Belo- Rapaz- Da- Atual- Sociedade- Bruxa envolve-se em uma briga...".

"Garanto que a Rita Sketer faria uma festa com uma manchete dessas".Jorge falou com uma cara de quem narra uma tragédia.

"Vocês dois não existem, me recuso a levar qualquer um dos dois a sério!" Rony falou, ele não agüentava mais essa história de ficarem lhe pedindo desculpas. Era como ela já havia falando para Gui, ele não tem esse direito.

"Rony se você quer que nos sejamos sérios, nós seremos. Mas a única coisa que queremos é que você nos perdoe..." Fred falou perdendo o tom brincalhão na voz.

"...Nós não agimos de forma certa, não agimos como seus irmãos." Jorge falou com o mesmo tom sério que avia na voz de Fred.

"Nós perdoe Roniquinho !" Os gêmeos falaram juntos.

"Que seja, eu não me importo se vocês fazem tanta questão dessa frase ridícula ...Vocês estão desculpados."Rony falou displicentemente. "Agora me deixem em paz!".

"Sabíamos que você não seria capaz de guardar rancor nesse seu belo coraçãozinho!".Fred disse. Enquanto o dois desciam as escadas.

"Malucos!" Rony falou enquanto rumava para o seu quarto. Mas quando estava no à dois patamares do seu quarto ele deu de cara com alguém que não via dês de manha.

"Hey Rony!" Falou Rain, que estava com uma calça jeans no corte boca-de-sino cheia de estampas hippies e uma regata branca.

"Hey Ray!Tudo bem?"O rapaz falou continuando a subir as escadas e sendo seguido pela loira, mas ele não se importava, apesar de se conhecerem a pouquíssimo tempo ele fez uma amizade muito forte com a garota, mas não chegava nem aos pés da que ela tinha com Harry e Hermione.

"Tudo ótimo. Sabe que eu estava querendo falar com você mesmo, estava descendo para te procurar".

"Desde de que você não queria se desculpar,sou todo ouvidos." Rony falou abrindo a porta do quarto e fechando logo atrás da mais nova amiga e se deitando na própria cama.

"Hahahaha! Você já deve estar cansado de ouvir desculpas".

"Estou sim, sabe acho que nunca ouvi tantas desculpas na minha vida toda como eu ouvi hoje".

"Hahaha! Bem, mas eu estava te procurando por um outro motivo" A loira falou se deitando ao lado de Rony, se fosse outra garota, ele até ia achar estranho, mas ele sabia que para Rain isso não era nada, na verdade era até uma demonstração de confiança.

"Me conte o que você queria me falar".

"Eu estava falando com a Fleur agora pouco e ela me disse que ela e o Gui decidiram fazer uma despedida de solteiro dupla. Eles vão fazer juntos e vai ser em um bar trouxa que vai inaugurar quatro dias antes do casamento deles".

"E...!" Rony disse esperando o resto da noticia.

"E que vai ser uma rave,então como eu quero ir e você vai me acompanhar e eu acho melhor você correr atrás da sua roupa já que essa rave vai ser daqui a uma semana."

"Mas o casamento vai ser daqui a 10 dias"

"Eu sei e por isso eles decidiram fazer em uma rave, quem quiser pode ir e ficar comemorando quando puder, por cauda dessa hitória de missões e tals, mesmo eu duvidando que os noivos fiquem lá para receber todos os convidados".

"Ray você sabe que eu te considero pra caramba ...mas você tema incrível habilidade de me contar as informações mais inúteis que eu já ouvi na minha vida!" Rony falou rindo, e Rain se virou na cama e começou a bater nele.

"Da pra parar, acho que já apanhei o suficiente por hoje"

"Ok ok ok! Chega e vamos levar as coisas à sério aqui!" Rain falou se levantando da cama de Rony.

"Sim Senhora Deboir!" Rony satirizou.

"Olha eu já tenho uma idéia de como vai ser a minha roupa, me mostre o que você pretende usar!".

"Bem levando em consideração que eu fiquei sabendo dessa rave não faz nemcinco minutos eu nem imagino como vai ser a minha roupa". Rony falou se sentando na cama.

"Então deixe me ver o seu guarda roupa" ela falou enquanto abria o armário de Rony.

"Duvido que você vá achar alguma coisa interessante ai. Na verdade duvido que você va achar alguma roupa que foi fabricada a menos de cinco anos." Rony falou se lembrando que a maioria de suas roupas são de segunda mão.

"Rony meu querido, você não entende nada de moda! Você pode ter a pior roupa do mundo, mas se você sabe o que fazer com ela, essa roupa pode se tornar a mais linda de uma festa". A loira falou enquanto mexia entre os cabides.

"No caso das minhas roupas só se for uma festa do ridículo.".

"Ora Ora Ora! O que temos aqui?" Rain falou tirando o traje a rigor que Rony usou no quarto ano para ir ao Baile de Inverno.

"Temos a roupa mais horrorosa que eu já vesti e nunca mais vou por no meu corpo!"

"Francamente Rony, você não sabe o que fala!"...Rain falou de uma forma que até lembrou Hermione." Ta vendo essa calça, ela era da minha tia, a mãe da Fleur, era meio cafona mas eu fiz essas estampas e ficou legal, não ficou".

"Sim! Mas é diferente. Eu duvido que esse trapo vire algum usável!".

"Quer fazer um teste?".

"Quero! Não, eu quero te desafiar a fazer essa coisa ai virar uma roupa decente!".

"Desafio aceito! Na verdade vou até melhorar esse desafio"Rain puxou uma das calças do uniforme de Rony de uma das gavetas." Se importa se essa calça entra na disputa também?".

"De forma alguma". Rony falou cruzando os braços.

"Então temos um acordo" Rain e Rony deram um aperto de mãos. " Bem então tire a sua camisa."

"Que?".

"Tire a camiseta eu preciso ver como ela fica em você , pra saber onde fazer os ajustes"

"Eu visto por cima então". Rony falou um pouco vermelho.

"Que gracinha você ta tímido, vamos fazer o seguinte eu mostro o meu e você mostra o seu" Rain falou com uma voz de criança. E logo em seguida tirou a regata que usava e ficou só usando umsutiã branco com bolinhas rosa.

"Ray sua maluca põem a sua blusa!" Rony falou ficando ainda mais vermelho e desviando o olhar.

"Hahahah, não mesmo agora que eu te mostrei o meu você vai me mostra o seu. Hahaha!".

"Sua perturbada!" Rony falou tirando a camiseta e vestindo o traje a rigor." Agora você já pode por a sua blusa?"

"Na verdade sabe que eu to com calor" A garota agia normalmente, como se ela e o garoto que a poucos dias ela falou que estava interessada não estivessem sozinhos em um quarto e ela estivesse vestida normalmente.

"É serio eu te acho super legal e com um estilo de vida único, mas você não bate bem."Rony falou enquanto a gorota fazia algumas marcas com a varinha na roupa.".

"Prontinho !" Ela falou." E para a sua informação você não tem idéia de como eu posso ser mais louca ainda."

"Duvido que você possa ser mais louca ainda" O ruivo falou enquanto tirava o traje voltando a ficar com o peito nu.

"Assim!" Ela fez um movimento como se fosse abrir o fecho do sutiã. Rony virou de costas imediatamente, mas virou novamente quando ouviu as gargalhadas de Rain.

"Queridinho se liga, só por que você quer que eu ia abrir o fecho. Cara você leva tudo muito a sério."

"Maluca!" Rony repetiu no ouvido dela.

No momento em que Rain procurava sua blusa Harry entrou no quarto que dividia com Rony seguido por Gina.Era impossível saber qual dupla estava mais surpresa. Harry parou na porta impedindo Gina de ver o que estava acontecendo, mas quando a ruiva moveu um pouco o corpo pode ver a cena. Seu irmão sem camisa falando alguma coisa ao pé do ouvido de Rain, que por sua vez também estava sem blusa.Era uma cena comprometedora, mas que na realidade não significava nada.

"Sabe eu ...só vim pegar a minha varinha e já to de saída!"Harry falou enquanto pegava a varinha e saia do quarto tentando puxar Gina pelo braço, mas a ruiva se livrou do rapaz que saiu do quarto.

Depois do choque Rain vestiu mais do que depressa sua blusa enquanto Gina entrava no quarto e a encarava.

"Eu imaginei que você estivesse com pressa para falar comigo, mas pelo o que eu estou vendo não devia ser tão urgente quanto os seus gritos na porta do meu quarto faziam parecer" A ruiva falou virando para o irmão que estava vestindo a camiseta.

"Na verdade eu queria falar com você mesmo, Ray você se importa de me deixar a só com a minha irmã".

"De jeito algum!" Rain falou pegando o traje e a calça de Rony saindo do quarto rapidamente.

Assim que a porta se fechou Gina perguntou ao irmão.

"Onde eu posso me sentar?" Gina falou olhando para o irmão como se ele tivesse cometido algum crime.

"Onde você quiser!".

"Eu não vou sentar onde você e a Fleuma II fizeram sabe Merlin o que!".

"Não fale mer..." Rony começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela irmã.

"Sabe o que mais me dói, é que você é um baita de um sacana, não acredito que você faz esse tipo de coisa com a coitada da Mione" Gina falou se sentando na cama de Harry.

"O que? Eu não fiz nada!" Rony falou indignado.

"NADA! Rony não seja hipócrita! Eu acabei de ver você e a Rain no seu quarto sem blusas".

"O que pode ser um monte de coisas!" Rony tentou agir normalmente, como se, dois jovens de 17 anos, sem blusas em um quarto pudesse significar um montão de coisas.

"Me poupe!" Gina falou seguindo o raciocínio lógico.

"Gina se você não sabe, não se meta! Já percebi que você não vai nem ao menos me dar a chance de me explicar então trate de me falar o que raios você veio fazer aqui". Rony falou se irritando, já era a segunda vez que ele era injustiçado por um de seus irmãos, no mesmo dia.

"Eu vim te pedir desculpas sobre hoje de manha!" Gina falou fria e seca.

"Desculpas aceitas!" Rony rebateu sem intervalo a frase da irmã.

"E também vim saber o que você queria comigo mais cedo"

"Nem me lembro mais!".

"Então era só isso, te vejo depois".

Mas antes de sair do quarto Gina se virou para o Rony e falou.

"Sabe a Mione, gosta muito de você, e eu a fiz acreditar que você também gostava dela. Não acredito que por você eu causei ainda mais sofrimento para a minha melhor amiga."Gina falou demonstrando decepção e arrependimento na voz. "Agora eu entendo por que ela está tentando te esquecer com o Krum, você não a merece, só quero saber por quanto tempo mais você vai usar a Rain. Vai fazer com ela a mesma coisa que fez com a Lilá?...".

"Tchau Gina!" Rony a interrompeu se debruçando na janela do quarto ficando de costas para irmã.

"Usar e depois jogar fora...você é um crápula..." Gina estava realmente desapontada com o irmão.

"Eu disse TCHAU GINA! "Rony falou.

"Tchau Rony!" Gina falou enquanto uma lágrima corria pelo seu rosto e saiu do quarto. Deixando Rony sozinho com os seus próprios fantasmas. Agora ele não podia acreditar que Hermione estava indo atrás do Krum. E que de certa forma ele jogou a amada nos braços do jogador de quadribol.

**Então gostarão? Gente esse foi o capitulo mais dificil de todos, esse capitulo ia ter um formato totalmente diferente, ia ser cheio de flashbacks, ams como eu não gosto desse tipo de capitulo eu passei sei lá quanto tempo tentando desenvolver os flashbacks em uma so sequencia, eu acho que deu certo! Outra coisa que apareceu enquanto eu estcrevia foi a briga entre o Rony e a Gina, cara um NUNCA penseiem escrever uma coisa dessa ela simplesmente apareceu na minha cabeça enquanto eu escrevia ,quando eu vi como ficou eu não tive vontade de corta-lá Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Lidia Lacerda: Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, minha fiel leitora!Muito obrigada por sempre estar por ai!Milhoes de beijusss**

**Mary:Obrigada pela review spero q vc tb tenha gostado desse cap novo! beijusss Obrigada por ler a minah fic, eh bom ter gente nova deixando reviews!**

**Luis: MUITO obrigada pela review !Continue deixando reviews! novos leitores são sempre bem vindos! Valew msn!Beijussss**

**Nanda Evans:Nanda espero q jahesteja de férias !Valeu pela review gostei mto...me diz oq vc tinha pra falar ! Beijussss**


	21. Mamãe sabe tudo

**Desafios do Coração**

**Capitulo 21-Mamãe sabe tudo.**

O resto do dia poderia ter sido como qualquer outro dia normal na residência da família Weasley, estava quase normal se não fosse pela tensão havia no ar entre Rony e Gina. Porem estava bem menos denso do que de manha.Rony passou o dia ouvindo desculpas dos irmãos. E na hora do jantar a Sra. Weasley fez questão de contar a Tonks e Lupin que havia acontecido uma briga entre irmãos, lógico que ela omitiu o fato de que a briga saiu do verbal e partiu para a violência.

"Para vocês verem, justo eles que se deram tão bem quando eram pequenininhos agora me fazem passar uma vergonha dessas. Tonks você não comeu nada, trate de comer no mínimo mais três conchas de sopa".A Sra.Weasley fala na conversa principal que ocorria na mesa.

Rony continuava fechado, e ao contrario do que todos pensavam não era por causa da briga que ele tinha tido com os irmãos de manha e sim por uma coisa que tinha ouvido da irmã mais nova.Lógico que a horrível discussão que eles tiveram também teve um peso, mas as ultimas palavras dela realmente o balançaram. Ele não conseguia para de pensar que Victor Krum estava a caminho com um único objetivo: Ter Hermione.

Só então que ele percebeu que durante esse verão ele teve todas as chances que ele poderia pedir à Merlin, mas ele as desperdiçou.Ele não conseguia para de pensar nisso e por diversas vezes ele passava alguns minutos admirando Hermione.

Gina estava determinada a proteger a amiga do irmão, ela não falou nada sobre o que ela viu mais cedo no quarto do irmão para a amiga, mas vontade não lhe faltava, a única coisa que segurava a sua língua era a incapacidade que ela tinha de ver a amiga chorar. Desde o momento que ela desceu do quarto da irmã ela começou a elogiar Victor Krum para a amiga.

Quando o jantar chegou ao fim todos menos Rony saíram da cozinha. O ruivo decidiu ficar e ajudar a mãe, ele queria pensar em outras coisas, em coisas que não o machucassem tanto, mas ele não conseguia. Sempre de alguma forma a sua mente se voltava para a amiga e para o jogador de quadribol.E ainda pior, muitas vezes ele imaginava a amiga COM o jogador de quadribol.

Enquanto ele colocava a louça de volta aos armários foi surpreendido pela mãe.

"Pra mim já chega! O Gui me falou que vocês já tinham resolvido toda aquela barbaridade, mas esta parecendo que não."A Sra, Weasley falou com as suas mãos na cintura.

"QUE?Mãe não estou entendendo, a Senhora".Rony falou sinceramente. Ele foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela mãe.

"Ora Ronald, não sou sua mãe apenas por ter ti colocado no mundo, eu conheço cada um dos meus filhos e estou vendo que você não esta nada bem, sei que a briga que aconteceu entre você e seus irmão foi muito feia, mas achei que eles já tinham lhe pedido desculpa" A mãe falou se sentando e pedindo para o filho repetir o gesto.

"Mãe, é verdade eles já me pediram desculpas, mas não é sobre perdoar eles ou não..." Rony não queria começar a falar sobre isso de novo. Ele mal podia esperar o segundo em que ele colocasse a cabeça no travesseiro e ver se no dia seguinte as coisas melhoravam, pois esse dia foi um verdadeiro inferno.

"Então o que esta te incomodando?"A Sra. Weasley tinha aquele tom de voz doce que só ela conseguia emitir.

"Nada mãe...é coisa minha mesmo, e ainda que a senhora soubesse duvido que você poderia me ajudar."Rony falou sincero, ele não só achava como sabia que a mãe não o poderia ajudar.

"Ora bolas! Quem não arrisca não petisca! Quem sabe se você abrir esse seu coraçãozinho para a sua velha mãe, eu possa te surpreender?" A Senhora Weasley falava enquanto afagava os ruivos cabelos do filho.

"Mas não vai adiantar! Eu fui um asno! Cometi um erro atrás do outro! Alguns que eu nem sabia que poderiam acontecer".

"Rony, não seja assim consigo mesmo. Todos cometemos erros nessa vida, mas a vida é assim mesmo. As vezes estamos por cima outras estamos por baixo!Assim é a roda da fortuna, assim é a vida"

"Mãe, então eu acho que a minha roda esta quebrada faz muito tempo, já venceu o meu tempo de estar por baixo".

"Rony só por que você teve um dia ruim não significa que você esta numa fase ruim da sua vida".

"Mãe...esquece!"Rony pensou em desabafar tudo o que vem acontecendo com e o quase relacionamento com Hermione desde o ocorrido no Expresso Hogwarts, mas ele achou melhor não.

"Não! Eu não vou esquecer, você é meu filho eu te amo e não agüento ver você cabisbaixo pelos cantos isso me machuca Rony!"Os olhos da Sra. Weasley começaram a marejar.

"Desculpas,eu realmente queria fazer a dor da senhora passar,mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer"

"Rony tem sim. Me conte o que está te machucando."A voz da mulher já estava embriagada, como quem segura o choro com todas as forças possíveis " Faça eu ser útil pra você enquanto eu posso."Agora uma ou outra lágrima escapava dos olhos da Sra. Weasley que continuava a lutar bravamente contra as demais. "Essa maldita guerra só esta afastando minhas crianças de mim. Eu mal vejo o Gui e o Carlinhos. Agora você e o Harry vão fazer essa loucura! Rony meu anjo, você não sabe o quanto me dói ver vocês dois e a Hermione indo para uma missão provavelmente mais perigosa do que qualquer outra que qualquer membro da ordem já encarou!".

"Mãe! Eu sei que isso deve doer muito na senhora, mas vai doer muito mais se esse homem não for derrotado o mais rápido possível".

"Eu sei, mas me conte o que esta TI atormentando?".

"Mas mãe...".

"Não me venha com "mas mãe" abre logo essa matraca Ronald Billius Weasley, ou vou ter que chamar o seu pai" O tom autoritário estava de volta a Sra. Weasley.Rony não pode fazer nada alem de rir.

"Ta bom, mas a senhora vai ter que me prometer que não vai ficar me interrompendo para dar lição de moral"Rony falou se lembrando que em certas partes da história ele ia ter de falar que bebeu até cair, beijou a Rain e esteve com ela sem camisa no quarto dele.

"Estou começando a achar que não quero ouvir essa história...conte logo antes que eu me arrependa."

"Promete antes!".

"Eu prometo".

"Ta bom, lá vai...".

Rony foi sincero com a mãe e contou TUDO o que aconteceu durante a festa da Lilá, durante a pós festa da Lilá e tudo o que aconteceu desde que ele voltou para A Toca. Várias vezes ele foi interrompido com frases como: "Você o que?", "Eu sei que não ia interromper, mas...", "Pobre Hermione!", "Então o Harry sabia!", "Ronald Weasley eu não te criei pra ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisas".

Depois de ter contado tudo e ter sido interrompido inúmeras vezes.Rony continuava sentado na mesa da Toca e a Sra Weasley se servia de um copo de água com açúcar.

"Certeza que é só isso?"A Sra. Weasley falou voltando a se sentar na mesa.

"Sim!".

"Então eu acho que os meus pensamentos não estavam muito errados sobre o que eu achava que era o seu problema."Ela falou com uma voz de Sabe tudo.

"A éé?" Rony falou com uma mistura de deboche e surpresa na voz.

"É sim, o seu problema é o mesmo de sempre...Hermione Granger"

"Mãe! Fala baixo, se ela ouve isso eu morro".Rony falou fuçando vermelho.

"Meu querido não se estresse! A essa hora a sua irmã deve estar contando para ela tudo o que ela viu hoje a tarde!".

"Poxa mãe assim a senhora me ajuda mesmo!"Rony se apavorava só de imaginar que ele estava dependendo da boa vontade da irmã mais nova.

"Calma querido, a Gina não faria isso!".

"Eu sei, mas eu não quero perder a Mione ! Ela é muito importante para mim!" A voz do rapaz era aquela voz que somente alguém que esta verdadeiramente apaixonado pode usar.

"Eu sei meu anjo, eu sei!".A voz da mãe já era o suficiente para acalmar o ruivo que estava com o coração na mão.

"Eu sempre fui um babaca com ela, mas, no ano passado eu descobri o quanto eu realmente gostava dela, antes eu achava que era apenas...uma paixonite longa,e agora que eu descobri o que realmente era eu pus tudo a perder. E eu não quero ver ela com o Krum.Eu to desesperado!"A dor era presente e predominante na voz de Rony, era muito difícil para a Sra. Weasley ver o filho nessa situação mas ela sabia o que deveria ser feito, ela não poderia afagar a cabeça dele e dar todas as respostas para o filho, ele finalmente ia aprender com suas ações, como contornar seus atos e admitir deus erros.

"Rony ! Eu sei que vou parecer insensível e você vai sentir que não adiantou de nada você ter desabafado comigo, mas infelizmente eu não posso te ajudar em nada.Só você vai poder esclarecer essa situação.Boa Noite"Ela falou se levantando da mesa e indo em direção a porta que dava na sala da casa.

Rony mal podia acreditar que a mãe não ia lhe dar uma palavra de incentivo ou direção ele realmente estava achando que não havia adiantado de nada abrir o seu coração para ela.

"Só isso?"Rony falou incrédulo.

"Não!" Ela falou se virando para o filho. "Eu quase me esqueci do mais importante. FIQUE LONGE DESSA TAL DE RAIN. Essa menina é problema, ela não deve bater muito bem". Rony riu dessa última frase da mãe.

**Demorei mas postei! Aqui esta o capítulo 21! Espero qu vocês tenham gostado!Mas não se preocupem que eu vou ficar mais um mes sem postar nada eu PROMETO que na semana que vem eu posto o 22 podem me cobrar, afinal de contas eu fiquei qse um mes sem postar e esse é o unicojeito de me desculpar com vocês, mas vcs tb tem que me fazer um favorzinho! DEIXEM REVIEWS!Como eu vou escrever sem saber se vcs estão gostando ou não?**

**LuisAO: Sei que demorei, mas me diz, gostou desse cap tb ?**

**Mema: Antesd e qq coisa POR FAVOR ME PASSE O LINK DA SUA FIC, fiquei super feliz que cv começou uma fic...pq vc não posta ela aqui tb ? Que master que vc gostou euadoro ler as suas reviews.**

**Andreya Nogueira de Souza :Obrigada pelo elogio, continue deixando reviews!**

**Carolzita Malfoy ( ex Potter...auhauhhuahu): SUMIDA vc desapareceu aqui do site sem mais nem menos! Pra vc ver jah to no 21 e nem lembro qual foi a sua ultima review espero que qnd vc terminar de por a sua leitura em dia vc goste do resultado! Beijus**

**Nanda Evans: LÓGICO QUE VOU LER A SUA FIC! Soh me avisar qnd vc postar ela!Relaxa que o Rony vai ter o seu momento de paz, soh não posso falar qnd!**

**Beijuss Obrigada a todos**


	22. Aproveitando os momentos restantes

**Desafios do Coração**

**Capítulo 22- Aproveitando os momentos restantes.**

Logo após o jantar todos, menos Rony e a Sra. Weasley estavam reunidos na sala d'A Toca tendo uma conversa super agradável sobre o casamento de Gui e Fleur que estava incrivelmente próximo .

"Eu gostei da idéia de fazer a cerimônia no buffet! È muito demorado arrumar A Toca para um evento desses." Falou Arthur para Gui, Fleur e Carlinhos.

"Oui! E também c'est mais segure pour nous! Os comensais irion perceber que l'ordem estarria com menos membros fazendo a segurance do QG" Fleur falou sabiamente, o que não acontecia com muita freqüência.

Conforme o tempo foi passando as pessoas começavam a se retirar para ter o merecido descanso.Até que só restou na sala uma Hermione muito concentrada em um livro, uma Gina que hora ou outra murmurava ou bufava alguma coisa inaudível, e um Harry muito curioso em saber o que tanto atormentava a ruiva. Ele por diversas vezes tentou entender o que ela falava, mas não conseguiu identificar nenhum som!

Hermione lutava contra seus pensamentos que volta e meia se direcionavam a Rony. _" Hermione vamos tentar de novo, mas dessa vez, sem pensar no Rony.. **"As Kanikas são plantas oriundas da região do Quênia, no continente Africano, elas recebem esse nome devido a sua coloração negra, ( Kanika significa, a que veste preto) a planta toda é preta exceto por sua raiz, que é como às diferenciamos das Lishas Nigerianas, que possuem a mesma coloração e as folhas de formato muito similar. As raízes das Kanikas são vermelhas, de um tom parecido com o do sangue."**...Um tom de vermelho que lembra os cabelos do Rony...DROGA!"_ Hermione não conseguia ler um capitulo sem fazer uma referencia a Rony. Até que ela finalmente desistiu e decidiu tentar dormir e voltar à leitura no dia seguinte.

"Gina!" Harry chamou com um tom muito calmo na voz. A ruiva sentiu um calafrio subir pela a sua espinha, mas ela foi firme e não respondeu nem com o olhar o rapaz.

"Gina! To falando com você" Harry fez isso e se sentou ao lado da garota que ele tanto gostava.

"Eu percebi que você esta falando comigo, mas eu não estou falando com você." Gina respondeu virando o rosto para o lado oposto de Harry. Ela queria evitar os olhos verdes que ela tanto amava e que sabia que não resistiria.

"E eu posso saber por que você não esta falando comigo?" Harry falou tentando virar o rosto da garota para a sua direção.

"Por que eu não falo com canalhas!" Gina continuou relutante em olhar para Harry, e tirou com força a mão do moreno de seu rosto.

"Canalha! Desde quando eu sou um canalha? O que foi que eu fiz para merecer esse título? Eu nunca dei motivos para você me chamar disso." Harry falou em um tom de voz de quem tentava tolerar uma situação mas que também se sentia injustiçado.

"Desde quando você é amigo do Rony." Gina falou sem saber se essa era a verdadeira razão por ter ofendido o ex-namorado.

"Então eu sou um canalha desde antes de entender a plenitude dessa palavra." Harry falou entendendo o por que da revolta da garota.

"Potter você é uma piada!" Gina falou com desprezo na voz.

"Gina, você está sendo uma criança não falando comigo por que você brigou com o seu irmão, que por um acaso é meu melhor amigo." Harry falou se recostando no sofá.

"Harry você devia ter me falado!" Gina falou finalmente encarando os lindos olhos verdes dos quais ela vinha a muito fugindo durantes as férias.

"Ter te falado o que?".

"Sobre o Rony e a Ray!" A garota praticamente escarrou o nome da prima de Fleur.

"Hahahaha!" Harry não conseguiu segurar o riso.

"Isso não tem um pingo de graça Harry" Gina estava com raiva na voz "Saiba que por causa dessa sua omissão a Hermione vai sofrer e muito! Ela já sofre só de ver o Rony conversando com aquela ...hunf!".Gina bufou, ela sabia que se ofendesse a garota iria perder a razão. "Imagina só se ela descobrisse que eles andam se agarrando pela casa." Gina falou se lembrando de que ela e Harry presenciaram uma cena muito suspeita de Rony com Rain.

"Gina você já parou pra pensar nas inúmeras interpretações que aquela cena pode ter?" Harry falou calmo.

"INÚMERAS? Harry eu só consigo ver uma coisa naquela cena.".

"Isso é por que você tem uma mente muito suja!" Harry falou com um sorriso no rosto, mas ao perceber que a piadinha fez com que Gina fechasse ainda mais a cara ele percebeu que talvez aquela não foi uma idéia muito boa.

"Harry! Não faça piadinhas, isso aqui não é uma brincadeira, nós estamos falando dos sentimentos da nossa amiga."Gina falou séria, e pela primeira vez desde que a conversa havia começado, ela não aparentou ter raiva na voz.

"Gina, você acha que eu não ligo para os sentimentos da Mione? Lógico que ligo, ela é como uma irmã pra mim se o Rony realmente estivesse a enganando eu seria o primeiro a dar um soco nele, mas acontece que ninguém nesse mundo gosta mais da Mione do que ele. Acredite nele só dessa vez Gina, eu to te pedindo isso. De um voto de confiança para o seu irmão." Harry falou acariciando o rosto das ruiva com sua mão esquerda.

"Harry! Eu não posso me enganar, eu vi..." Gina falou com olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. As palavras de Harry fez ela se lembrar da briga horrorosa que ela teve naquele mesmo dia com o irmão, onde ela disse coisas terríveis para ele.

"Você não vai estar se enganando! Talvez se você conhecesse mais a Ray você entenderia aquela cena melhor. Como o próprio Rony já me disse. Aquela garota tem algum problema, ela se apega as pessoas muito rápido.Quando ela faz um amigo ela não o vê como um namorado em potencial, e sim como um irmão, sei lá...ela não deve ter tido muitos amigos quando pequena, ela é até um pouco carente." Harry disse abraçando com o braço esquerdo os ombros de Gina.A ruiva retribuiu o gesto de carinho encostando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e sentindo o aroma dele.

"Esta bem! Vou dar essa chance ao Ronyquinho!" Gina falou enquanto se lembrava de uma conversa que ela teve com Rain onde a loira assumiu para ela e Hermione que ela sempre foi cobrada para agir como a sua prima, Fleur Delacour.

"Que bom! Que bom!" Harry falou enquanto acariciava os lindos cabelos vermelhos de Gina. Ele sentia muita falta desses momentos entre ele e Gina, ele sentia muito a falta de Gina em sua vida. Foi muito difícil para ele ficar todos esses dias na Toca se poder abraçá-la e beijá-la. " Mas me responda uma coisa.Você continua me achando um canalha?".

"Acho que não!" A ruiva falou curtindo o momento. Ela não estava muito convencida da inocência do irmão, mas estava adorando ficar abraçada com Harry.

"Acha! Por que?"

"Bem você não é mais canalha. Acho que a partir de agora você vai ser... Sacana, taí a palavra perfeita pra te descrever." Gina falou em um tom brincalhão.

"SACANA! A não, isso eu sei que não mereço, que sacanagem que eu fiz pra você?"HArry falou indignado, ele sabia que a garota estava brincando, mas ele sentiu uma pitada de verdade na voz dela.

"Você me largou sem mais nem menos! Isso pra mim foi uma bela de uma sacanagem." Gina cutucou a ferida que foi deixada entre ela e Harry.

"Ahh não! Esse papo de novo não." Harry falou se afastando da garota.

"Ora eu falei alguma mentira? Você sabe que é a mais pura verdade." Gina falou séria.

"Gina me desculpe se eu só quero o seu bem e quero te ver VIVA quando isso tudo acabar."Harry falou.

"Harry, quando você vai se ligar que eu não estou afim de esperar isso acabar. Ninguém tem idéia de quando isso vai acabar e se for daqui a 20 anos? Eu te quero! E eu quero agora, o nosso namoro foi a época mais maravilhosa da minha vida e eu acho que eu mereço ser feliz durante essa guerra.".

"Gina...eu não sei!" Harry estva sem palavras ele sentiu a verdade nas palavras e no olhar da ruiva.

"Você não precisa saber nada apenas esteja comigo. Seja o meu porto seguro enquanto tudo isso estiver nos infernizando". Gina falou com os olhos úmidos.

"Gina você sabe que eu sou o mais longe de um porto seguro que alguém pode ser." Harry queria poupar a garota de qualquer sofrimento.

"Eu não me importo! Apenas fique comigo!".

"Acredite, ninguém quer mais isso do que eu!".

"Harry querer não basta, você tem que agir, pare de quer poupar que não quer ser poupado."Gina nunca foi tão determinada antes na sua vida.

Depois de longos minutos Harry finalmente falou:

"Sim!".

"Sim o que?".

"Sim eu quero ficar com você, mais do que tudo nessa vida. Sim, já estou farto de me martirizar te vendo e não poder estar namorando você.Sim vou para de ser um babaca e vou fazer essas últimas semanas valerem a pena."

"Obrigada Harry!" Gina falou abraçando Harry com todas as forças no corpo dela.E o beijando como nunca o beijou, ela traduziu em beijo toda a saudade que sentiu dele.

Quando eles se separaram do beijo, o olhar foi suficiente para demonstrar o sentimento de um pelo outro. Nos olhos deles era difícil diferenciar o que era realização, o que era amor, o que era saudades. Todos os sentimentos estavam incrivelmente misturados.

Eles apenas ficaram ali se curtindo e aproveitando o momento. Eles iriam aproveitar todos os segundos que teriam juntos até a partida dele atrás das horcruxes.

**Eai oq vc's acharam ? Gente eu NUCA escrevi nada sobre H/G essa foi a primeiríssima vez, no plano ariginal ( que jah foi praticamente abandonado) da fic não ia ter nada alem de pequenas referencias sobre eles mas qnd eu escrevi um pouco em um capitulo( acho que o 19) vi que vcs gostaram um pouco então decedi escrever um cap deles! E PASMEM euescrevi rápido, não foi? Eisso pelo simples fato que eu recebi VÀRIAS reviews, será que tem alguma ligação? EU SEI QUE SIM! Então PLEASEEE deixem mais reviews para essa pabre escritora que vos fala!**

**Beijus para todos as reviews foram maravilhosas e me deram um pique novo para escrever!**

**DaDa PoTtEr: Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Postei!Aqui esta o capitulo! Não resolvi nada entre o Rony e a Hermione, mas eles vão se resolver daqui a pouco! Adorei ler uma review sua novamente.**

**Danny Granger Weasley: Sei que não devia, mas vou falar: EU ODEIO O KRUM! Mas que o Rony merece um susto ele merece! Cara acho aqu daqui apouco vão criar uma comunidade de odio a Rain, ngm gosta dela! UHAUHAUAU! beijusss Adorei ver uma review sua!**

**Lidia Lacerda: Que pena que a sua review ficou perdida pelo sistema do Mas tudo bem! O qu importa eh que vc deixou nesse! Gostou? Pode falara Sra. weasley eh um arraso! eu sempre gostei dela. e achei que ela merecia uma participação especial naquele cap!BEIJÔES!**

**Luis:Adoro todo o tipo de reviews! E sim eu intendi a mensagem...e posso dizer que escrevi o mais rápido possível! e a sua** **review ajudou mto para eu conseguir cumprir a minha promessa! Valeu e continue a deixar reviews.**

**Mary: sabe que enquanto eu escrevia eu tb imaginava e me acabava de rir com isso. Imaginava ela falando os olhares e tudo!Eu viajo mto, mas acho que vc tb gostou. não gostou?**

**Andreya Nogueira de Souza : Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar, mas no próximo capitulo teremos uma pequena amostra disso ( elo menos eh o que eu planejo...mas isso não significa mto...huauhauha)**


	23. Cavalheirismo,Romance e MUITO Ciúmes

**Desafios do Coração**

**Capitulo 23- Cavalheirismo,Romance e MUITO Ciúmes  
**

Rony havia acordado a mais ou menos uma hora, ele levantou da cama e tomou um banho, mas em vez de descer com Harry e tomar um café da manha decidiu se sentar na cama e ficar observando a paisagem.Rony ficou pensando em como já estava cansado de passar todos os dias de suas férias n'A Toca. Não que ele não gostasse de passar um tempo com a família, na verdade estar com a família não o incomodava muito, o que o estava incomodando era Hermione,era como ele simplesmente não consegui lidar com ela, como ele não era capaz de abrir o coração dele para a garota que ele tanto amava.

A conversa que ele teve com a mãe na noite anterior não foi muito esclarecedora, mas de certa forma fez com que o rapaz começasse a ver seus atos de uma outra perspectiva. Ele parou pra pensar nas suas últimas atitudes e em como elas poderiam afetar Hermione, e depois da discussão entre ele e Gina ele percebeu que com a irmã contra ele todas as atitudes dele, inclusive as do passado que afetaram Hermione de uma forma negativa não passariam desapercebidas, muito pelo contrario.

"_Não acredito, a minha própria irmã jogando no time do Krum, mas é isso que eu ganho por bancar o bonzinho. Quando ela começou a namorar o Harry eu podia ter arruinado tudo. Afinal de contas se não fosse por mim o contato mais próximo que ela teria com ele seria no Semanário das Bruxas." _Rony estava se sentindo traído pela irmã, mas ele sabia que ele até que merecia tudo isso de certa forma.

"_Mas eu vou faze-la pagar a língua, a se vou. Eu tenho uma carta na manga: A HERMIONE GOSTA DE MIM. Aquela ruiva ingrata não pode lutar contra isso. Enquanto a Mione ainda sentir alguma coisa por mim eu tenho a vantagem, e mais ninguem". _Ele pensava com um sorriso nos lábios, por que esse prazer ele sabia que isso ninguém tiraria dele.Ninguém além de Hermione_. "A Mione não quer um cara forte, inteligente e destemido, apesar que isso não é nem metade de que ela merece.Ela me quer, ela quer o Rony de sempre, talvez um Rony menos imaturo e imprudente, mas que qualquer forma ela me quer. E ela vai ter não só o Rony de sempre,ela vai ter um Rony melhorado.Só preciso reconquistar a confiança dela, preciso me aproximar dela. E eu até já sei como." _

"Eu falo sério Mione! Acho que você deveria mandar outra carta para o Victor. Ele vai ficar tão feliz."Gina falava para Hermione enquanto calçava os sapatos.

"Gina por favor! Eu nem sei por que estou levando esse plano estúpido a diante." Hermione estava cansada de mandar cartas para Victor Krum. "E por que eu me importaria com o que o faria feliz ou não".Hermione falou enquanto penteava os cabelos.

"Bem por que você tem algo que todas as garotas bruxa gostariam de ter. O jogador de quadribol mais popular aos seus pés" Gina estava super empenhada em fazer a amiga esquecer Rony, mas a tarefa estava sendo muito mais difícil que o esperado.

"Hahahaha! Então é isso o que você quer?".

"Não! Eu já tenho O Eleito!".As duas garotas caíram na gargalhada.Elas sempre tinham conversas agradáveis quando tinham o quarto só para elas, Rain havia acordado mais cedo ele levado uma sacola de roupas para a sala da casa.

As gargalhadas foram interrompidas por batidas na porta.Quando Gina abriu a porta e se deparou com Harry. "Falando nele!" Gina falou dando um beijo no rapaz.

"Que história é essa de vocês falando sobre mim?" Harry falou se fazendo de indignado.

"Não estávamos falando de você, só que a sua namoradinha sempre acha uma forma de te por em qualquer uma de nossas conversa". Hermione falou enquanto ria.

"Muito engraçado Mione" Gina falou corando " Ué Harry onde esta a outra metade do seu cérebro?"A ruiva falou tentando mudar o assunto.

"Lá no quarto! Vamos? Eu estou faminto!".Harry falou enquanto abraçava a namorada. Fazia menos de um dia que haviam reatado o namoro, mas eles pareciam inseparáveis.

"Vamos então seu morto de fome" Gina falou enquanto passava as mãos pelos indomáveis cabelos de Harry.

"Podem ir na frente casal 20!"Hermione falou.

"Não entendi? Por que casal 20?"Gina falou. Harry e Hermione caíram na gargalhada com a cara de dúvida da irmã de Rony.

"Casal 20 era uma série de televisão trouxa! Que por uma acaso é jurássica, só a Hermione mesmo".

"Certo então vou reformular: Podem ir na frente pombinhos!" Hermione disse contendo o riso e recebendo como resposta de Gina um gesto que seria mais comum vindo de Rony.

Hermione ficou mais um tempo enrolando no quarto. Ela estava apenas deixando sua mente flutuar pelos pensamentos que rondavam a sua cabeça nos últimos tempos: Horcruxes, Hogwarts, guerra, família, Harry, amigos, o casamento do Gui e o mais freqüente de todos Rony. Hermione sempre pensava nele, era como se tudo a puxasse para ele.

Quando a garota decidiu descer para tomar seu café da manha ao sair do quarto deu de cara com Rony, um sorriso veio ao seu rosto, e ela só conseguiu dizer um simples "Oi!".

"Oi! Tudo bem?" Rony falou com um lindo sorriso e indicando para Hermione ir na sua frente. Gesto que Hermione estranhou, pois Rony nunca fez o estilo cavalheiro.

"Obrigada!" Foi a única palavra dela.

A cozinha d'A Toca estava como de costume: Muito barulhenta, George mostrava alguns papéis da loja para o Sr. Weasley, Gui era paparicado, como de costume, pela noiva, A Sra. Weasley destituía as cartas recém chegadas pelos membros da casa e Rain comia quieta com uma cara de quem planejava alguma coisa muito importante . Harry e Gina, que estavam sentados. Puxaram uma cadeira para o lado deles e Rony fez mensão para Hermione sentar nela. Enquanto ele se sentava em uma cadeira de frente para e ela e ao lado esquerdo de Rain,que du um imenso sorriso para o ruivo. Mas antes de Rony se sentar a Sra. Weasley o chamou para a outra ponta da mesa.

"Rony querido você pode se sentar aqui ao lado do seu pai".Ela falou expulsando George da cadeira.Quando Rony passou pela mãe ela cochichou para o filho "Não se esqueça de ficar longe de Rain!" Rony não podia fazer nada além de sorrir.

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS CONVIDARAM ELE!" Fred falou praticamente esfregando a carta que à pouco havia recebido na cara de Gui.

"Convidamos quem?" Gui falou na defensiva.

"OLÍVIO WOOD! Vocês nem ao menos o conhecem" Fred estava ficando incrivelmente vermelho.

"Bem Fred eu o conheço! Na verdade quem o conhece melhor é o Carlinhos, foi o Carlinhos que o selecionou para o time de Quadribol da Grifinória".

"De qualquer forma você deveria ter me consultado, para saber se ele devia ou não ser convidado!" Hermione achava muito engraçada a situação, Fred estava ficando tão vermelho quanto Rony quando stressado.

"Bem até onde eu sei você não tem nada a ver com quem eu convido para o MEU casamento. E eu achei que você era amigo dele".

"E era até ele começar a dar em cima da Angelina, maldita hora que ela entrou para aquele time!" Fred falou bufando.

"Fred, maninho se acalma desse jeito você vai ter um ataque cardíaco!" George falou, interrompendo a conversa que ele estava tendo com o Sr. Weasley.

"É fácil para você dizer, não é a sua namorada que está longe de você com um jogador de quadribol urubuzando ela".

"Bem feito pra você !" George respondeu.

"Como assim bem feito?".

"Você vivia mandando cartas falando da ..." George não falou o nome de ninguém, mas indicou Rain com a cabeça "...par fazer ciúmes nela, ela deve ter comentado com o Wood e agora ele está na vantagem." George falou com razão.

"Vai se danar eu vou é resolver isso sozinho!" Fred falou irritado.

Fred saiu da cozinha da casa com passos firmes e balbuciando coisas como: goleirinho de uma figa, ela vai voltar pra Inglaterra de qualquer jeito, etc..

"Não acredito que ele vai até a Escócia só por conta disso." George falou voltando a falar com o pai.

"Por isso que você não tem namorada, ele esta lutando pelo amor dela". O Sr. Weasley falou para o filho. As palavras do pai tiveram um efeito estranho em Rony, elas tiveram o efeito de um combustível nele, o ruivo se sentiu ainda mais empolgado em reconquistar Hermione após ver a dedicação do irmão em corrigir um erro estúpido.Rony percebeu que as vezes não é possível voltar no tempo, mas é possível fazer o futuro favorável, basta fazer a coisa certa no presente.

Eu sei eu sei eusei, moral zero!Eu fiz justamente o que eu mais odiava demorei amis de um mes pra postar um silpes capítulo ( de ligaçã ainda por cima) Gente mas vc's não tem idéia de como tem sido a minha rotina, escola, cursinho inglês e em breve mais um curso que eu me arrumei.Mas o que realmente importa é o que vc's acharam!

DaDa PoTtEr: que bom que vc gosta de H/G, eu escrevi um pouquinho de nada nesse cap espero que tenha gostado.

Luis: MTO ABRIGADA pelo elogiu, desculpas pela demora!

Dany Granger Weasley: Bem o susto vai ser de nivel médio, eu jah tenho uma idéia de oq pode rolar entre o mala do Krum e a Mione, mas isso não significa nada pq quando eu estou escrevendo tudo o que planejei muda.heheheh

Lidia Lacerda:FAla sério a Sra. Weasley eh tudo! Como eu jah falei H/G não eh mto a minh praia tb , na verdade eu estou num momento super Fred&Angelina. Cara eu nem quero saber de qnd o Krum chegar, vai ser um Perrengue que sei lah...Sabe qnd eu criei ( que estranho falar isso) a Rain eu sabia que o povo ia destesta-la mas eu não queria que isso acontecesse, sei lah as vezes ateh eu não gosto umas atitudes dela, mas vc a definiu perfeitamente: CARENTE, eu soh acrecebteria um adjetivo nela: confusa.Mais pra fente cv vai entender pq.

Karol Malfoy: Obrigada pela dica, mas eu não conheço ninguem que possa "betar" a fic pra mim, na verdade conheço, mas essa pessoa não esta com tempo ( assim como eu). se vc conhecer, por favor me de um toque.

Ana Elisa:MUITO OBRIGADA! Esperoq ue vc continue a comentar a fic. Nossa se tem ma coisa que eu tenho medo enquanto escrevo é em manter a personalidade das personagens, graças a vc descobri que eu estpu fazendo isso. Mto obrigada.

Mary Camara: Valeu pelo comentario. bem a fic jah esta maior do que eu esparava e eu não estou querendo que ela passe do cap 30, então eles vão ficar juntos relativamente rápido.

Leitor: A que está o capitulo, desculpas pela demora.

OBRIGA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS !


	24. O cérebro, o herói e o bonitinho

**Disclaimer: NADA EH MEU TUDO EH DA JK!!! **

**Desafios do Coração**

**Capítulo 24- O cérebro, o herói e o bonitinho.**

Duas semanas se passaram na Toca e Hermione estava muito encantada em como Rony vinha lhe tratando.Ele sempre estava disposto a ajudá-la, não que antes ele não fosse útil, mas ele sempre fazia as coisas com um pouquinho de má vontade.Agora ele sempre estava por perto fazendo todo o tipo de favor, ele chegou até a se oferecer a estudar com ela durante dois dias.Hermione mal pode acreditar quando ele se propôs a ajudar ela a fazer um trabalho extra de poções, já que essa era a matéria que Rony menos gostava.A garota sabia que ele seria pouco útil já que ele não sabia muito sobre o assunto, mas ela aceitou a ajuda para ter certeza de que ela não ficaria com Rain, Hermione havia percebido que a loira estava se mostrando mais e mais interessada no rapaz, a garota já estava tão interessada em Rony que cada vez que ele chegava perto dela ela automaticamente abria um sorriso único e seus olhos brilhavam como nunca, tudo isso irritava profundamente Hermione.

"Rony é sério você não precisa. Eu consigo fazer isso sozinha são apenas 40 centímetros." Se não fosse para mantê-lo afastado de Rain, Hermione não gostaria de ter Rony por perto enquanto ela fazia as lições.Se com ele longe já era difícil não pensar nele, com ele sentado ao seu lado seria impossível.

"Mione você sabe que eu não tenho nada pra fazer, e agora que o Harry voltou com a Gina eu estou mais do que nunca abandonado".

"Tudo bem, mas eu ainda acho em vez que me ajudar com o MEU trabalho extra você deveria estar fazendo o SEU obrigatório".

"É eu sei, mas pra que perder o meu precioso tempo se nem vou voltar pra escola".Rony falou enquanto mordia uma maça verde. Hermione não deixou de perceber que durante essas férias Rony estava tendo uma alimentação mais saudável. Invés de comer doces ele preferia se alimentar de frutas e vitaminas.

"Bem, pode não ser para ganhar nota, mas com certeza vai manter o que você aprendeu na sua cabecinha." Hermione disse dando batidinhas na cabeça do ruivo.

"E quem te disse que eu aprendi alguma coisa!" Rony falou como se não aprender nada em um ano letivo fosse algo natural. "Além do mais eu não preciso saber nada".

"NÃO! Então como você pretende se proteger durante a nossa pequena "viagem"? "Hermione estava começando a se preocupar com a falta de preocupação de Rony.

"Ora Ora Mione, você esta cansada de saber que VOCÊ é o cérebro da operação e o Harry é o herói!"

"Aé? Então me diz por eu você está indo, por que se for apenas para matar aula eu vou me encarregar de te barrar de ir conosco!"Hermione falou no tom mandão dela

"Bem Mione eu sou o carisma do trio"Rony disse e deu um sorriso que fez Hermione derrubar a pena de suas mãos, quanto mais ela acreditava que estava esquecendo o rapaz, mas ela percebia que o seu amor por ele só crescia.

"Carisma? Bem eu acho que essa não é uma boa idéia, por que nos filmes trouxas é sempre o bonitinho que todo mundo adora que acaba morrendo. E nós não queremos que isso aconteça, queremos?" Hermione falou enquanto procurava a pena.

"Você é quem tem que responder isso. Talvez sua vida fosse mais fácil sem mim por perto." Rony falou olhando para a maça, que já estava pela metade.

"Como?"Hermione, que acabara de achar a pena, falou sem compreender o que o rapaz queria lhe dizer.

Rony queria falar a Hermione tudo que ele pensou desde que Gina lhe falou sobre a vinda de Victor Krum, mas preferiu fazer o de costume, fazer um comentário espirituoso.

"Você sabe, sem ninguém pra copiar as suas lições ou te colocar em encrencas.Aposto que a sua vida seria bem melhor e repleta de paz. Se você não tivesse que se preocupar tanto se eu estou fazendo a poção certa ou percebendo a fonética dos feitiços. Dessa forma tenho certeza você teria mais chances de mostrar a sabe tudo que é"Rony falou com um sorriso amarelo.

Hermione percebeu que aquilo não era o que o rapaz queria lhe dizer a princípio, e definitivamente não era o quê ele sentia no fundo de seu coração.

"Eu não concordo! Se tem alguma coisa que eu realmente me orgulho nessa vida é das aventuras que eu tive com você e com o Harry, de longe a amizade que eu tenho com vocês dois foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida inteirinha. Com certeza, sem vocês eu teria mais paz, mas a paz seria tanta que eu seria a garota mais entediada de toda Hogwarts, sem dúvida eu andaria com garotas da Cornival que não fazem nada além de estudar." Hermione falou olhando no fundo dos olhos de Rony pois ela queria lhe passar o significado que ele tem na sua vida como amigo.

"Ou você andaria com a Parvati e com Lilá e só falaria sobre garotos"Rony falou com um sorriso.

"Garanto que isso nunca aconteceria!"Hermione não conseguiu achar graça com o comentário de Rony, ele sabia muito bem que ela não suportava Lilá Brown. Ela nunca fora chegada à garota e após o namoro do ruivo com a garota, Lilá passou a ser a pessoa que Hermione odiava mais, incluindo Voldmort.

"Nunca diga isso o rapaz se retirou, pensando no que Hermione havia falado para ele sobre a importância da amizade deles.

"_Será que ela quis me dizer que ela me quer só como amigo? Que agora ela está mesmo pensando apenas no Krum? Não acredito que eu perdi para um semi-acéfalo que não esta nem no mesmo país que ela"._

Quando ele chegou a sala d' A Toca encontrou Rain costurando uma blusa preta.

"Você AINDA não desistiu da aposta?Ray não se sinta mal por não conseguir fazer a minha veste de gala usável, ela é a evolução de péssima, ninguém conseguiria concertá-la."

"Para a sua informação eu já terminei a sua veste e tenho certeza que você vai achar o meu trabalho fabuloso! Lógico que eu não te deixaria sair feito um maltrapilho no nossa encontro".A loira falou com um sorriso que ela só dava para Rony, e até ele já havia percebido isso.

Com um sorriso sem graça Rony falou "Posso ver então?".Ele queria manter a conversa no tema ROUPA, ele não gostou do jeito que Rain falou sobre eles terem um encontro quando na verdade eles iam sair com a família do ruivo.

"Lógico que não, você só vai ver no dia!"Rain respondeu indicando para Rony se sentar ao lado dela no sofá, mas ele preferiu se sentar na poltrona que estava relativamente distante da loira.

Rain já havia percebido que Rony estva tentando se afastar dela, mas ela não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Ela gostava de estar perto dele, por mais que soubesse que nada aconteceria entre eles ela insistia em estar próxima dele.

"E se eu não gostar?".Rony falou dando uma última mordida na maça.

"Eu sei que você vai gostar!".Rain falou voltando a costurar a blusa.

"Que seja. O que é que você está fazendo agora?" Rony perguntou indicando a blusa que a loira bordava com muito cuidado.

"A minha roupa, e por favor pare de me interromper por que eu só tenho três dias para terminar essa blusa e preparar a minha saia!"

"Desculpa, prometo que te deixarei em paz".

Quando Rain falou que faltavam apenas três dias para a festa, ele se lembrou de que Victor Krum chegaria na Inglaterra no dia seguinte. Esse pensamento fez uma onde de insegurança percorrer o corpo Rony. Ele sentiu que nada mais poderia ser feito que todas as suas cartas estavam na mesa e agora só dependeria de Hermione, ela que julgaria se ele fez por merecê-la.

**Depois de sei lah qnt tempo finalmente atualizei!!!Desculpas pela demora nem sei dieito oq falar, bem mas sem mais demora vamos aos agradecimentos!!Ahh e não precisam falar eu sei que esse foi bem pequeno.  
**

**DaDa PoTtEr: Que bom que vc gostou daqueles caps, espero q tb tenha gostado desse!!**

**Lídia Lacerda: Vc que acompanha a fic desde o comecinho com certeza vai poder confirmar que eu bati o record de demora dessa vez, sorry! Bem mas foi tanta coisa acontecendo ao msm tempo que não tinha tempo msm. A rain eh um caso aparte da natureza humana ela eh mto complexa mas posso afirmar que no máximo daqui a dois capítulos vamos ver oq ela realmente sente e pensa. Como vc pode ver nesse cap p krum estah chegando! PS: Eu AMO as suas rewies e ainda mais as longas!!**

**LuisAO: Que bom q vc gostou, bem sobre demorar, parece q não rolou, auhahua!!!**

**Srta. Mionme Grint: A sua review foi super animadora, amei msm!!Adoro ver pessoas novas comentando, desculpa pela demora !!Sabe qse ngm gosta da Rain e eu não sei pq ( auhahuuhauhauha).**

**Andreya Nogueira: Que bom que vc gostou tanto da fic!!Da p´roxima vez não pretendo demorar tanto.**

**Karol Malfoy: Que bom que vc gostou do cap. Minha amiga falou que agora ela jah esta com mais tempo e que vai betar a minha fic desde o começo!**

**Beijus obrigada a TODOS!!!**


	25. Harry diz justa,Gina diz canalha

Desafios do Coração

**Capítulo 25- Harry diz justa, Gina diz canalha  
**

Com certeza aquela foi a pior noite que Rony já teve, ele não conseguiu dormir por mais de 4 horas durante toda a noite. Ele não conseguia para de pensar que Victor Krum chegaria no próximo dia, e que ele teria de ver o jogador pra cima e pra baixo paparicando Hermione, do mesmo jeito que ele esteve fazendo durante as últimas duas semanas. Doía muito nele ver Hermione cochichando com Gina durante o jantar, ele sabia que o assunto provavelmente era o que Hermione iria usar para receber Victor Krum. Antes de dormir Rony conversou durante umas duas horas com Harry e o amigo falou apenas o que Rony já sabia.

"Rony, você já fez tudo o que podia, a decisão cabe somente a Hermione. Se ela achar que você merece uma segunda chance, ela vai te dar não precisa se preocupar. A Hermione é e sempre foi muito justa".

"Justa! Não sei não, ela sempre foi prudente e tomava as decisões certas por que pensava muito no assunto, mas justa não é bem a palavra que eu a definiria". Rony rebateu a afirmação de Harry.

"Calma aí! A Hermione nunca tomou uma decisão estupidamente errada, nem injusta. Por isso que ela se irrita com você. Basta ela não fazer meia coisa que você não queria que você já sai falando besteira por aí."

"Não to falando besteira alguma, lembra do ano passado ela ficou sem falar comigo por um bom tempo, eu não acho que foi muito JUSTO da parte dela fazer aquilo."

"Bem vale a pena lembrar que ela só ficou sem falar com você por que você tava namorando a Lilá".Harry falou se deitando e demonstrando que estava com sono.

"Continuo achando que não foi certo ela fazer aquilo". Rony decidiu deixar o amigo dormir, afinal de contas nada mais podia ser feito.

Quando o sol começava a dar seu primeiro sinal. Rony se cansou de ficar deitado e resolveu levantar da cama e deixar Harry sozinho no quarto. Mas ao invés de descer as escadas ele abriu a janela e foi ao telhado d'A Toca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione também não teve uma noite muito agradável. Ela já estava se cansando de ouvir a Gina falando que ela deveria montar uma agenda para ela e Victor, estabelecer desde já onde eles iriam quando e com quem, ela chegou a propor uma passei no qual apenas Hermione, Gina , Krum e Harry iriam a um restaurante, que não era muito chic porem extremamente agradável.

" Gina não seja estúpida!" Hermione falou fechando com força o livro que ela estava tentando ler a muito tempo.

"Não vejo a estupidez, tenho certeza que o Victor ia adorar passar mais tempo com seus amigos". Gina sabia o que Hermione não tinha gostado em sua idéia mas preferiu agir com naturalidade.

"Se é para sair com os meus amigos então você não acha que está faltando alguém na cena?".

"Bem... Aposto que o Rony não vai querer ir conosco". Gina falou sem olhar para Hermione.

"Por que? Eu discordo totalmente, acho que ele adoraria. Ele anda tão triste, ele vive falando que adoraria sair mais de casa".

"Mas você acredita que ele quer sair de casa nesse nossa programinha?" Gina falou sarcasticamente.

Hermione entendeu o que Gina quis dizer,mas dessa vez foi ela que preferiu dar uma de desentendia.

"Acredito que sim!"

"Se não chamarmos o esqueleto de peruca loira, aposto que ele vai preferir ficar em casa sozinho com ela".

"GINA! Você devia ter mais respeito pelo seu irmão!". Hermione se irritou com o comentário da amiga.

"Ora bolas Hermione! Nos duas já estamos cansadas de ver esses dois pra cima e pra baixo. E não me diz que você não percebeu que ela estava até a uma semana atrás reformando aquela veste de gala HORROROSA dele. Tenho certeza que assim que ele falou que não gostava daquela veste ela já se ofereceu pra dar um jeito naquilo. Só imagino como é que ela descobriu a veste. Eu sei que ele a escondia muito bem escondida no armário".

"Gina você não existe!"Hermione não queria pensar sobre Rony e Rain, doía muito no coração dela.

"Mione por favor não se faça de idiota! Eu já cansei de ver a Rain entrar e sair do quarto do meu irmão. E ela não parece MUITO com aquela garota que ele estava conversando na festa das debutantes." Gina estava perdendo o controle, justo ela que queria o melhor para a amiga a estava machucando profundamente ao tocar novamente no assunto da festa de debutantes.

"Gina...chega! Por favor" Hermione estava vestindo sua camisola e lutava bravamente contra a vontade de chorar que estava tomando conta dela.

"Mione o Ronyquinho não que namorar a Rain, pelo menos é o que eu acho, aposto que ele só quer fazer com ele a mesma coisa que fez com a Lilá. Não sei se você já percebeu, mas nenhum dos meus irmão é muito chegado em relacionamentos sérios." Gina achava que tinha a obrigação de fazer Hermione se afastar de Rony, e qual seria a melhor forma se não fazendo que a garota perdesse o respeito por ele.

Não recebendo resposta de Hermione Gina decidiu seguir a diante.

" Ainda não sei como a Fleuma conseguiu amarrar o Gui! O Fred e a Angelina já é outra história, ele sempre foi afim dela. Mas o Rony com aquela cara de sonso dele...ahhh ele chega longe, vai por mim..."

"CHEGA !! Gina desde qunado você é tão cruel? Não tenho idéia do que o Rony fez pra você mas eu sei que ele não é tudo isso que você está falando. Ele pode ser infantil de vez em quando, mas não é baixo desse jeito. Eu já namorei com ele se lembra? E ele nem por um segundo faltou com respeito comigo. Se ele fez o que você diz que ele fez com as Lilá com certeza foi por que ela também queria. SE é que ele fez alguma coisa com ela." Gina se arrependeu de tudo o que falou quando viu os olhos de Hermione molhados, ela sabia que a amiga não queria chorar mas era claro que ela não ganharia a batalha contra essa vontade.

"Desculpa Hermione, mas é o que eu acho!!"Gina sabia que tinha machucado a amiga, mas ela era muito orgulhosa para falar que havia falado mentiras, só para afasta a amiga do irmão. " Eu vou descer, você vem?"

Hermione apenas negou com a cabeça. Gina saiu e deixou a amiga sozinha no quarto.

Hermione nem tentou retomar a leitura, ela se sentou na penteadeira de Gina e enquanto penteava os seus cabelos algumas lágrimas caiam pelo seu rosto.

Quando Hermione já estava acabando se preparar para dormir Rain entrou no quarto enrolada em uma toalha e cantarolando o hino dos Chundley Cannons. Mas assimq eu a loira percebeu que Hermione estava deprimida parou de cantarolar e se vestiu o mais rápido possível.

Hermione se deitou e tentou durmir, mas ela não conseguiu a noite foi muito longa para a morena , e por incrível que pareça ela não pensou nem por um segundo em Victor Krum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione acordou com o raiar do sol não afim de ouvir mais desculpas de Gina ou de ver Rain fazer a sua escolha matinal de roupas. Enquanto ela saia do quarto ouviu ruídos nos andares superiores, mas acreditou que era a senhora Weasley. Mas mesmo assim decidiu subir no lugar de descer as escadas. Quando e garota chegou no ultimo andar da casa, ela abriu a porta, mas encontrou apenas Harry dormindo pesadamente então olhou para a janela e a viu aberta. Um aperto duplo veio ao peito dela. Por que sabia que se Rony estava no telhado d'A Toca só podia significar que ele estava deprimido e também se lembrou que o provável motivo para a depressão do ruivo era a vinda de Victor Krum para a casa. Hermione se arrependeu de ter convidado o jogador para passar uma semana na Inglaterra, se ela não tivesse o convidado provavelmente ele nem aceitaria o convite de casamento d Fleur e Gui.

"Hermione estúpida!" Ela disse enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rony adorava sentir o vento bagunçar seu cabelo, ele gostava de fechar os olhos e apenas sentir. Era a única forma dele esquecer a loucura que estava a vida dele. Hoje Victor Krum chegaria na casa e ele não poderia mais ficar se escondendo. Ele teria de estar presente a cada momento, Hermione não poderia esquecer dele nem por um milésimo de segundos.

**Nem adianta tentar me desculpar pela demora ou dar uma previsão do próximo capítulo. Sei que demorei, mas a minha vida tah um caos total!! Quero msm poder terminar essa fic o mais rápido possivel, mas os cápitulos estão cada vez mais dificeis de sair da minha cabeça!!Sei tb que os caps estão cada vez mais curtos, mas espero que vc's gostem deles msm assim.  
**

**Thaty: Que bom, que vc gostou!! O Rony realmente é impagavel!!Beijos**

**Dany Granger Weasley: Te garanto que não vou abandonar essa fic!! Eu devo isso a todos os que leem essa fic!! Rony e Hermione já estão na msm sintonia, apenas algumas variavéis exógenas ( piadinha infame de economia) estão atrapalando eles. A Rain pode encarnar no Rony de vez enquando, mas ela tem um coração bom...qnd sóbria...huauhauhauh! Beijos**

**Lidia Lacerda: Demorei mais uma vez, mas o cap estah postado!! O Krum tah chegando, força que ele jah vem, e com ele a resposta final de toda essa zona.**

**LuisAO: Se eu falar que o Rony vai se comportar pelo resto da fic vou estar mentindo, mas ele realmente estah mais saudável...hehehhe.e mais uma vez o cap não demorado não veio...sorry!!A Rain com esse jeito todo louco ainda vai ajudar mto o Rony, ou não!!Beijões**

**Yasmin: AMEI que vc gostou da minha fic, espero que vc continue lendo e deixando reviews super alto-astral que nem a q vc deixou. Bejinhos**

**RAIZA: OMG!! AINDA BEM QUE VC ME ACHOU!!! Nem te conto o que aconteceu, perdi a senha o potterish, então não dah mais pra atualizar lah ( eu sie que anotei em algum caderno, mas em qual?não tenho idéia) Se der avisa as meninas de lah que a fic estah aqui no Eai tah gostando??Sei que os caps são pequeninos, mas não tenho tempo pra desenvolver.**

**BEijos a todos**


End file.
